All Because Of You
by Brinvixen
Summary: Rin Mamiko, a new freshman in high school, has fallen madly in love with Sesshomaru Takashi, a precollege student. He seems pretty unattainable now, but she's willing to go the lengths to be with him. Just how far does she go? SessRin R&R plz!
1. Super Duper Crush!

**Author's Note: hey readers! here's a short story that came to me way late in the night. hope you enjoy it all!!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesnt belong to me**

* * *

**Super-Duper Crush!**

Rin Mamiko stood in front of the imposing doors of her new high school and whimpered. She couldn't do this. Middle school was hard enough. She had heard the horror stories of high school: especially for the freshmen. Seniors and juniors picked on the freshmen just to pass the time: knocking books out of hands, holding them up for money, or worse – trying to flush them down the toilet! Rin shuddered at the thought of her freshly washed hair getting sucked into a drain.

And the difference between high school and prep- and middle school, is that for the latter two, the youkai and hanyou attended their own schools different from humans. But high schools and colleges through them all together. Not only did Rin have to deal with fearsome upper classmen, she had to deal with fearsome upperclassmen that were **demons.**

She actually started hyperventilating on the spot. She couldn't do this. She would die right in the middle. And then some demon might eat her for their lunch! Oh Hyne! She had to get home **immediately!**

She looked at her new watch. She was ridiculously early – it was forty minutes until the first bell. She still had time to turn around, run home, and complain of a severe stomach pain that rendered her unable to attend school. But even as she thought of it, she realized that plan was garbage. Her mother would ask her how she managed to run back home with the cramp, or why she didn't go to the nurse's office. Something along those lines. In the end, she'd end up right back here, in front of these great steel doors.

She tried to calm herself down. Not only demons were bloodthirsty animals. And hanyous were pretty nice. She just didn't want to be here. That was the real problem. She wanted to remain in middle school for the rest of her life. Back at middle school was were her friends were – Yuri and Ami – and her boyfriend, Souta. But Yuri and Ami were going to private schools. And even though Souta was coming to this school as well, she broke up with him shortly before the end of their final year. She hadn't spoken to him since, and didn't know what it would be like between them now, especially since he hadn't taken the breakup very well. And awkwardness was not a good way to start off the beginning of her new high school life.

She looked at her watch again. It read twenty-five past seven. Five minutes had gone by. She had to hurry up and do what she was doing, because soon enough, more people were going to appear and realize that she was staring fearfully and the inanimate doors, something that wouldn't be very attractive on her part. 'Freak' wasn't a good way to start either.

Finally, after a couple more deep breaths, Rin made herself climb the five steps that led her to the doors. She learned from orientation the day before that homeroom was at quarter to eight. And already feeling like her map wasn't going to help her much, she had to have as much time as possible to find her respective room.

Surprisingly, the school wasn't empty. A couple more scared freshmen were milling around in groups. There were a couple sophomores and juniors as well, but these were obviously the less than popular people. They were probably subjected to torture as well from their fellow classmen. Rin could tell for sure though, that the building was void of all seniors. Naturally, they probably wouldn't appear until **after** the first bell.

"Rinny! Hey Rin, wait up!"

Rin froze. She knew that voice anywhere. She turned around slowly to see Souta running up to her. She ventured a small smile, but was freaking out the inside. She didn't know what to do now. She was hoping to go through this high school experience without having to bump into him. She knew they'd have to interact at some point, but after they had adjusted to their new life, with new circles of friends and maybe even new significant others. This was way too soon!

"Hey Rin," Souta said pleasantly.

"Hey Souta." She said quietly.

"Our new school is big huh." He said. "How are you getting around? Are you managing?"

"I…suppose."

"Have you found your homeroom yet?"

"…No…"

Souta frowned in concern. "Are you okay Rin? You seem pretty strange."

Rin shrugged: "I'm fine." She said unconvincingly.

Souta seemed to have pondered her response for a moment, before grasping her shoulders firmly. Rin gasped. What was he doing? Oh no. If he was about to profess how in love he still was with her, she was going to freak. She couldn't handle that right now.

Then, to her surprise, he said the exact opposite. "Listen Rinny, I know we broke up. But I'm over you now, and you're over me. So as far as I'm concerned, we can be friends now, can't we?"

Rin nodded. "Of course we can Souta. It's just that I had thought–"

"I know, I know, that I was still hung up over you. I was Rin, for a while. But then I met this amazing girl over the summer named Hitomi. And she's lovely."

Rin smiled genuinely at Souta's obvious happiness. "That's wonderful Souta. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Rin." Souta removed his hands and stuffed them in his pockets. "Now then, which homeroom are you in?"

"Um…" Rin fumbled in her knapsack. "…Room 207."

"Alright, that's right next to mine. Come on, I'll show you were you're going."

Rin was immediately grateful for Souta being around, and mentally scolded herself for thinking him being here would be painful. Of course Souta would move on at one point. He wouldn't be hung up on her forever. And he was still a good person, and an awesome friend.

"There you go." He said. "**Hitomi** is in this class." He said her name with so much adoration, that Rin giggled. "I could introduce you to her, so you could have someone to talk to."

"That's okay Souta. I doubt your current girlfriend wants to meet your ex-girlfriend."

Souta's face went red. "It's not like that!" he said quickly.

She giggled again. "Thanks for helping find my room Souta."

"I want you to meet her Rin."

"Alright, I will. But not now, okay?"

Souta nodded, then smiled. "I'll see you around then Rin."

Rin nodded before going into her homeroom. There were four rows with five chairs in each. The room was pretty scanty, with only three girls and two boys present. Rin looked over at the girls, figuring one of them had to be Hitomi. Although she didn't know which was which, each girl was cute regardless. At least Souta made a good selection looks-wise. But he never seemed to go wrong with that: he did date her as well.

She took a seat near the back and began unloading things into her desk. As time elapsed, the room began filling up. Rin was grateful that the girl that sat next to her was one she remembered from her middle school: Kira Moto.

"What happened to Yuri and Ami?" Kira wanted to know.

"They're parents sent them to private school."

"Oh. Sorry about that. I know you three were very close."

"It's okay."

"Kasumi went to a private school too. We both got left."

"Private school is for losers." Rin said with a sour face. "Yuri and Ami didn't even want to go."

"Netiher did Kasumi. We lucked out Rin. We're going to get a real high school experience."

"Aren't you worried about upperclassmen?"

Kira shrugged. "A bit, but not too much. Are you?"

"Sorta."

Kira winked. "Stick with me then, we'll watch out for each other."

Rin smiled. "I'd like that."

The homeroom teacher told them to hush, making the two girls giggle. Already Rin felt her worries washing away. The day would go by easier now that she had made a friend.

---

The first half of Rin's day had gone pretty well. She was early to all her classes, and had someone to talk to in each: Kira was in English and History, while Souta and Hitomi were in her Spanish class. Hitomi turned out to be a sweetheart with bright brown eyes and curly brown hair. She and Rin – to Rin's some surprise – clicked immediately. It seemed to please Souta a great deal that they got along as well. Then for lunch, the four of them – Rin told them about Kira from she and Hitomi's homeroom – would sit together.

As she headed for the cafeteria, with Kira, Hitomi and Souta in tow, Rin felt very good about how things were going. All she had to do was finish the day without a hitch, and she'd be at ease. Kira getting along with Souta and Hitomi added to her good mood.

"Souta and I brought our lunch today." Hitomi mentioned as they neared the cafeteria doors. "Did you guys?"

"Nah, I'm buying." Kira said. "How about you Rin?"  
"Me too." Rin said.

"Me and Hitomi will go on ahead and save a table while you guys join the line then," Souta offered. Then he dug around in his pockets, before presenting Rin with a dollar. "But hey, will you guys buy me a brownie? My sister says its one of the foods at this school that they do right."

"You're sister goes here?" Kira asked.

"Yep. You remember Kagome, right Rin?"

Rin nodded. Kagome Higurashi was one of the nicest girls Rin had met. She had told her and Souta a long time ago that high school was not as scary as it seemed to be. And that whenever either of them got freaked out or afraid, that they could always come to her for comfort and solace. And that was saying something, because Kagome was a **senior**, and seniors and freshmen did **not **interact…unless they were partaking in some diabolical activity that results in the freshmen being covered in garbage or soaked with the plumbing water.

Still Kagome had seem pretty genuine about what she had said, much to her boyfriend's displeasure. Inuyasha Takashi was the epitome of the 'hot jerk'. He was a hanyou with long silver hair and amber eyes. It didn't have to do much to make girls red in the face, Kagome included. But the guy was so **mean** sometimes! It was **he** who told Rin – and Souta – about the awful activates he and his friends did concerning their year group. Kagome wasn't very happy when she heard him though, and along with easing their fears, she refused to talk to Inuyasha and promptly sent him home. Souta told Rin later that they always fought like that, and that it wasn't a big deal. Then he said that in about two hours, Inuyasha came back and went straight to Kagome's room. Rin didn't know if she wanted to hear anymore after that, her imagination putting things together for her. Similarly, Souta wanted to cut that phase of conversation there, and move onto something else.

"Come on Rin!" Kira said loudly, pulling her from her thoughts. "Let's hurry up. Souta said Kagome said the lines get really dreadful. We don't wanna be stepped on or something."

Rin nodded in agreement and broke out into a quick trot with her friend, Hitomi and Souta at their heels, holding hands as they ran.

The cafeteria was **huge** and **packed** with students. Rin didn't even realized took this many students. Souta and Hitomi went on ahead to find a table, while Kira dragged Rin over to the line. Thankfully, it wasn't very long. Kira bravely reached for the Sloppy Joe, and grabbed the curly fries next to it and a soda. Rin settled on a chicken sandwich, a bag of chips and a lemonade. She remembered to pick up Souta's brownie as well.

Kira paid first, then waited on Rin to get her transaction done. Since she was already holding the dollar in her hand, she placed that on the counter top and dug into her pocket for her own money. Her face blanched when she realized her pocket was empty.

"Shit." She hissed as she went into the other pocket.

"What's up Rin?"

"I can't find my money!"

The cafeteria lady rolled her eyes. "Then you don't get lunch. Next!"

"No wait, hang on. At least give me the brownie."

"I have another dollar Rin, if you want it." Kira offered.

Rin took it gratefully, but knew she was still plenty short. Great. Just perfect. Everything was going fine, and then she had to go lose her lunch money. And this old hag didn't look like one of those kinder lunch ladies who allowed you to eat today and you owed them tomorrow. What was she going to do now?

"What's the problem here."

Rin turned around, ready to apologize for holding up the line, but her words got stuck in her throat when her eyes landed on the questioner.

It was a youkai. An incredibly handsome youkai. He reminded her of Inuyasha, except much more attractive. His long silvery hair was straight, and his golden eyes were narrowed. Purple streaks marked his face – two on either cheek – and a crescent moon rested on his forehead.

Those beautiful eyes darted down to Rin. She felt her whole face go red. She looked away, embarrassed.

"This little girl doesn't have her money for her lunch." The woman explained, answering his question.

The youkai seemed to consider this, then asked: "How much is it?"

"Five dollars and thirty cents."

He gave her a ten dollar note. "Cover both of us."

Rin looked back up at him, mouth open in muted shock. He looked down at her, his face expressionless.

"Next time, don't forget your money." He said simply "I can't promise to always be in the line behind you."

"T-T-T-Thank y-y-y-you." She stammered out stupidly.

He didn't say anything more, swiftly passing her and gracefully crossed the room, heading to a table in the far back. Rin could only watch his retreating back in wonder. _Wow, he was really, really cute!_

"Come on Rin," Kira said, tugging at her clothes. "You're still holding up the line."

Rin grabbed her tray and walked hurriedly with Kira to where Souta and Hitomi were waving them over. Once they were seated, Kira immediately plunged into the previous happening:

"Oh **wow!** The prettiest boy I've ever seen just bought Rin's lunch!"

"Kira." Rin hissed, her face reddening at her friend's words.

"You missed it Tomi. I could have died."

"How come he had to buy it for you?" Hitomi asked.

"I couldn't find my lunch money," Rin explained. "I was holding up the line, when–"

"–Sexiness himself came in and bought it for her." Kira sighed. "He's **gorge**, I swear."

"Is he still in the caf?" Hitomi asked, now looking around the room.

"Hitomi!" Souta said, looking hurt.

Hitomi giggled. "Relax Souta, I just want to see what he looks like." And then she kissed his cheek for reassurance.

Rin found him almost immediately. It was like there was a beacon of light shining only on him. He was sitting with two other girls, and one guy: the four of them obviously separated from the rest.

"Oh I know him," Souta said. "I mean, not directly, but I know who that is. His name is Sesshomaru. He's my sister's boyfriend's older half-brother."

That explained the resemblance.

"He's here doing the pre-college course." Souta continued.

"He must be about nineteen!" Kira exclaimed.

Rin frowned. Well there goes the hopes of bumping into him again. The college courses were held in a completely different building that the rest of the school, which equaled to no chance of catching glimpse of him in the hallways or anything.

She glanced in his direction again. One of the girls, with dark hair and red eyes – probably another youkai – was sitting extremely close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Rin's frown deepened, knowing that had to be his girlfriend. Then she mentally chided herself. What did it matter if he **didn't** have a girlfriend? She was a lowly freshman. He was about to enter college. Her only chance with him…was in her dreams.

When she looked back up at him, she was pleasantly surprised to find him looking straight at her. She blushed profusely and looked away. But even as she shyly looked back, she found he was still watching her. She managed a shy smile. His eyes widened slightly, then he gave her a small nod. Then he turned his attention back to his friends.

Rin felt tickled pink. The beautiful boy – Sesshomaru – had nodded at her. And he had been watching her. This kind of stuff only happened in the movies.

Maybe the whole day wasn't to ruin after all.

---

Rin knew she hadn't left in time. Even with her dash down the hall, towards the double doors, she knew she wasn't going to make it. And to confirm what her intuition had told her, as soon as she exited the building, she found the school bus had just pulled away.

She sighed heavily. Her parents had planned for her to take the bus back home, both unable to come for her. And she knew if she called either of them, neither of them would be able to reach her for another hour. And with no sign of any of her friends around, she realized that she was very much stranded at her school. How irritating.

She took out her cell phone anyway, meaning to tell her parents of her status. But before she could complete her dialing, she heard a car slow in front of her.

Looking up, she saw a sleek black Mercedes parked on the street in front of the school building. She headed towards it out of curiosity. Once she was near enough, the automated passenger window rolled down. She gasped when she peeked inside and saw who was behind the steering wheel.

Those amber eyes didn't look away from the windshield, even though he spoke: "You're looking kinda stranded."

"Yeah…" she said quietly. "Kinda…"

The doors unlocked, the sound making her jump. "Get in." he commanded.

Rin stared at him in disbelief, certain that she had to be dreaming. Sesshomaru was still, obviously waiting on her. After a moment of getting over her initial surprise, she opened the door and tentatively climbed in. As soon as she closed the door, the engine roared to life and he swiftly pulled away from the sidewalk.

"Where do you live." He said, still not looking at her.

"15 Rumiyo Drive." She replied.

He nodded, then said nothing more. Rin eased back into the comfortable leather seat, trying to relax. But she couldn't help but feel tense regardless, not wanting to make a fool of herself. He must have already thought her an idiot for managing to be stranded at school. No need to make things worse.

"So." He said suddenly, making her jump again. "You are…?"

"R-R-Rin." She stammered. "Rin Mamiko."

"Rin." He echoed, making her melt. Her name had never sounded prettier. "Sesshomaru Takashi."

"Nice to meet you Sessho–"

"You're a freshman, aren't you." He said. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Uh huh."

"Figured. So you're about thirteen then."

"Fourteen."

He didn't say anything after that. But Rin realized that the car was slowing down, and that were nearing her house. She frowned at that. When they came to a complete stop in front of her door, he turned to face her. Rin couldn't look him in the eye, his gaze to intense, and resorted to looking in her lap.

"I know a girl in your year. Her name is Kanna."

Rin nodded, and looked up. "I know her. She was in my history class. She…" The rest of her sentence died, as she gazed into those golden irises.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "She?"

His voice pulled her back to reality. Except now she didn't remember what came after 'she', "Never mind." She said.

He shrugged a shoulder, then said: "Here you are."

"Yeah…thanks again, Sesshomaru. This is the second time you've helped me out today. I really appreciate it…so thanks." _Oh no, I'm blabbing!_

Sesshomaru didn't seem to take extreme notice. "Don't make this a habit." He said, but his tone was almost playful. It made Rin smile from ear to ear.

"I'll try." She whispered as she got out of the car,

He glanced at her, and gave her a half smile. "I'll see you around Rin Mamiko." He said. And then, without another word, he pulled away and drove off.

Rin wasn't sure how long she stood there, watching the direction Sesshomaru had gone in. But she knew once she had made it inside, she was smiling giddily. Sesshomaru had just given her a ride home. And he **smiled** at her. Her heart was racing a million miles per second, and the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't rest. And it wasn't long before she was in her room, sighing blissfully to herself as she wrote her name next to Sesshomaru's in elaborate cursive.

Within one day, Rin Mamiko had fallen hard. The person? Sesshomaru Takashi.

* * *

**A/N: READ & REVIEW ppl!! it makes me smile when u do (big smile) and for those of you who are reading my other story "The Other Life", no need to worry, i will be continuing that one as well. For those of you who havent read it yet, you shud check it out!! but warning, its rated M...**

**i'll see you soon**

**Love 3**


	2. Foolish Behavior

**A/N: two chapter is one night. i know, im amazing. enjoy all!**

**Disclaimer: still not for me**

* * *

**Foolish Behavior**

Rin woke up the next morning against her will. She had been having a blissfully wonderful dream about Sesshomaru Takashi.

He had come to her house in the black Mercedes, ready to pick them up so they could go out. Rin was busying herself, trying to look absolutely perfect for her Sesshomaru. But while she was still in her underwear, her bedroom door flew open, and he was standing there. He stared at her lustfully, before proclaiming he couldn't wait any longer in the car. Rin replied in a sultry tone she didn't normal have, that he could take her now. Without further hesitation, he swept her off her feet and laid her on the bed, climbing over her simultaneously. They started kissing each other feverishly, him resting between her legs. She could feel him throbbing against the inside of her thigh. Then he showed her the condom packet, a question in his eyes.

A question she was going to answer with a 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' But unfortunately, when she opened her mouth, she sounded like an alarm clock. Two minutes later, she was sitting up in her bed, miserable.

How nice it would be to have had just about an hour more of sleep. No matter how much she buried her face in her pillow in an attempt to return to sleep, her body kept telling her she was wide awake and now it was time to shower, dress, and go to school. But with one more hour, she was have gotten extremely intimate with Sesshomaru. Her body shivered at the thought of it. As strange as it may sound, it was her first time having a dream like that. She had never felt anything like that with Souta. He was her boyfriend yes, but she had never wanted to go beyond kissing with him, and surely hadn't wanted to sleep with him for that matter either.

But with Sesshomaru…well, she barely knew him for more than a day, didn't know any intimate details about his life, and was ready to present her body to him on a silver platter. He would just have to say the word, and she'd fulfill her dream faster than he could change his mind about it.

She hugged her pillow. "Sesshomaru…." She sighed into the fabric.

She could feel her eyes drooping, as she was slowly slipping back into dream world. As her eyes closed completely, there was Sesshomaru, waiting for her, telling her that they didn't have to rush into this. That he'dwait for her. She shook her head, and was about to tell him that she was ready, right here, right now. But now when she spoke, she sounded like her father:

"**Mamiko Sakura Rin! You better be up there getting ready!**"

Rin frowned as her body woke up to her father's call. She opened her eyes after Sesshomaru had disappeared back into her imagination. Groggily, she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower, disrobing as she walked.

When she stepped into her tub and the warm water hit her, her mind drifted back to Sesshomaru again. She could only imagine what he looked like underneath his clothing. His physique would be perfect. Had he been here with her, she would invite him into the shower. She could see him now, that hard body of muscle dripping wet, pressed against her. She shivered at his gentle touch, her knees ready to give out. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. His lips brushed hers once, and she moaned at the touch. She was going to die of unspoken sensations right there…

…had the warm water suddenly become freezing cold.

Rin jumped right out of her hallucination. She fiddled with both water handles until she found some lukewarm water. Quickly, she showered with it before it returned to its freezing cold status.

But even as she toweled off and dressed, she could still feel Sesshomaru's fingertips against her bare skin.

The boy was taking over her mind. She definitely had it bad.

She put on her favorite polo shirt – a stripped pink and purple one – and a khaki shirt to go with it. She planned to bump into Sesshomaru again, even if she had to take some extreme measures to go about it.

This morning, Souta offered her a ride to school, since he was going to pass her house after picking Hitomi up. Rin had accepted the offer, but hadn't expected to see a silver Ferrari pull up to the front of her house.

Her parents were equally surprised. Her father whistled, while her mother asked shakily: "Honey, is that your ride to school?"

"Seems so mom."

Her father huffed: "I hope that's not some boy picking you up. Or else your not going."

"Dad its _Souta. _That's probably his sister's car or something."

"I doubt that's his sister's car dear." Her mother said. "But you don't want to keep them waiting." She pecked her daughter's forehead. "Have a good day at school."

"Thanks Mom. Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

She had doubted to be Kagome's car as well. But when she climbed into the backseat next to Hitomi, the answer became clear.

Kagome sat in the passenger seat, while **her**boyfriend, Inuyasha, was behind the wheel.

"You buckled in runt?" he grunted in Rin's direction, looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah." Rin said, immediately reaching for the seatbelt so Inuyasha would stop glaring at her. Even if it wasn't head on – and just a reflection of his eyes – it was still pretty intense. And they reminded her too much of her beloved's, making her blush.

"Isn't this cool Rin!" Souta chirped. "This is why I asked you to come with me! Kagome said we could ride with her and Inuyasha! Doesn't he have the coolest car?"

Rin had to admit, she was just about as impressed with this one, as she was with Sesshomaru's car. Where were they getting all this money from?

Inuyasha turned to Kagome irritably: "You fashioned me off to your little brother and his friends as a **taxi driver!**" he bellowed.

"Shut up and drive Inuyasha." Kagome told him sternly. "You're making it into something its not."

"It's going to be something if I keep hearing those **chewing noises** from the backseat." He said pointedly at Souta.

At that precise moment, Souta had been putting some more chips in his mouth to add to the ones he had snuck in already, but quickly stopped the process when he heard Inuyasha's warning. Soon they were well on their way.

Souta and Hitomi began talking about a show Rin herself watched religiously. But instead on dropping into the conversation, she found herself watching Kagome and Inuyasha. He still seemed grumpy from being given the task of carpooling, but all Kagome did was hold his hand in hers and gently stroke the back with her thumb. Soon the irritation on his face went away, replaced by an expression of content. Then he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. Kagome blushed as kissed her hand three times before resting it on his leg, still holding on to it.

Rin looked out the window, feeling as if she were spying on their private moment. It was obvious that they really wanted to kiss, but had to keep things G-rated due to the three of them in the backseat. She wondered if she and Sesshomaru would do things like that. If they were to ever get together of course. But if they were, would they do cutesy things like that? She smiled at the thought. She would probably burst into a million pieces if Sesshomaru put his lips anywhere on her body.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Inuyasha ordered everyone in the backseat to get out. Kagome told them all 'later' as each exited. Rin noticed that the couple didn't leave right after they had.

"They're probably going to kiss or something." Souta said, sticking out his tongue sourly after he did.

"You act like you don't kiss Hitomi or something." Rin said playfully, rolling her eyes.

Hitomi giggled, but Souta turned crimson. "Well y-y-y-yeah, but what they're doing is nasty."

"Sure, sure Souta. Come on, let's get going."

But even as Rin walked away, she felt herself slowly, then coming to a complete stop. Souta and Hitomi carried on without noticing. Shyly, Rin looked back at the Ferrari.

Inuyasha and Kagome were getting out now, wearing these huge smiles and their faces tinged with red. Inuyasha ran around to Kagome's side of the car and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her into the vehicle. Rin looked away as they were about to kiss again. Then she sighed hopefully, wishing that one day she could have that with Sesshomaru, at least once.

---

Rin's day hadn't been going so well, mainly because she hadn't seen Sesshomaru anywhere. Sure she was getting through it, and putting on a brave face for her friends, but inside, she was crumbling. She felt like an addict. She just needed to see him, at least once, just to get her fix. But when there was still no sign of him at lunch, she put her head on the table, burying her face in her folded arms, and let out an agonized moan.

Her friends exchanged concerned glances, before Hitomi spoke: "Are you okay Rinny?"

"_No._" Rin moaned.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

Rin shook her head without lifting it. "You guys wouldn't get it."

"Try us." Kira encouraged.

Rin raised her head, and all her friends could clearly see the agony on her face. "It's horrible you guys." She said dramatically. "I haven't seen Seshomaru **anywhere** today. I think he might be sick."

"Rin, you **wouldn't **see him if he were here." Souta said. "He does the college course, remember? His has classes in the northern building across the gym field."

She let out another agonized moan, and dropped her head back in her arms: "I knew you guys wouldn't get it."

"**Souta **doesn't get it, I do." Kira said. "You have a crush on him don't you Rin."

She looked up and nodded her head pathetically. "Uh huh, a really big one."

"Well then, if you need to see him, we're going see him."

"How?"

Kira smiled slyly. "We'll sneak over to the northern building and find him."

"You guys can't do that!" Hitomi said, warning them immediately. "Only seniors are allowed over there. You'll get in a lot of trouble."

"Rin's willing to get in trouble for love, aren't you Rin?"

"Uh huh!" Rin said brightly, loving Kira's idea. "Let's go. I'm not even that hungry."

"Yeah, and now I'm too anxious to eat anymore."

"You _guys_–"

"Chill out Hitomi, we'll be back before ya know it." Kira said reassuringly.

And with that the two girls left the cafeteria, giggling with every step. Rin felt her heart swelling at the thought of seeing Sesshomaru. Who cared if she got some minor punishment? She'd walk through fire if _he _was waiting on the other side.

"Rinny, hang on, come with me into the bathroom."

"Why? This is no time to go pee Kira!" Rin complained as she was dragged into the ladies' room.

"If we're going to go see your lover, we better look like we belong."

Then Kira proceeded to unbutton the last two buttons on Rin's polo, then gently pulled the sides so that a peek of her bra was showing. Then she loosened Rin's pigtails and fluffed up her hair.

"Pucker your lips." Kira commanded.

Rin did as she was told and Kira took out a red marker. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Don't worry, it's non-toxic and washable. I'm just combining it with my lip gloss so your lips look redder."

By the time Kira was finished and Rin looked in the mirror, she had to admit she looked a bit different. Nothing absolutely convincing, but passable. Definitely an improvement over the pigtails and bland lips. Kira had tied the corner of her tank top so that her stomach was showing, and put on the marker/gloss.

"Alright. We're ready." Kira said. "Come on, let's hurry."

They left the bathroom and headed for the gymnasium. From there they went out into the field. Across the field was the northern building. But the field was huge, and open. Not only would it not take them seconds to cross, they'd be easy to spot. Kira seemed to notice this and hesitated for just a second, but Rin had to do it. She had to see Sesshomaru. So she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her across the grounds.

Rin couldn't believe how easy this was. The building was getting closer and closer. She could make out various shapes and forms of the pre-college students. Then, when she reached the sidewalk – now what seemed like eons away from her own school – she saw him. Sesshomaru. Sitting with his back to a wall, reading. She sighed: he made glasses sexy. That girl with the red eyes was there again, cuddling up to him. Rin felt like beating the girl into a pulp.

She was just about to head in that direction, but she felt resistance from Kira. "Come on Kira, I see him. Let's go."

"Rin…"

Her voice was trembling. So Rin turned around, her face draining of all color when she did. Vice Principal Sukami was standing before them, her arms folded across her chest, looking very intimidating and…just, plain scary.

"You aren't a part of the senior or pre-college class, are you." She said. It didn't sound like a question, so neither Kira nor Rin answered. The vice principal continued: "You two girls are in a lot of trouble."

Rin was about to rattle off the first excuse that came to mind – that they had been playing Hide-and-Seek on the playing field and had wandered off too far – even though she herself wouldn't have believed it if she were a vice principal. But before she could say anything, she saw Souta and Hitomi coming their way, Kagome and Inuyasha in tow.

"There you two are." Kagome said brightly, looking at Rin and Kira.

The vice principal turned her stony glare on Kagome. "These two children belong to you Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes Ms. Sukami. I had been going to visit a friend of mind in pre-C, and the kids wanted to see what it was like over there, so I brought them. I had asked Inuyasha to watch over these two, but he obviously didn't do that well."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in obvious irritation, but went along with the story. "Silly me. I should be more responsible next time."

Rin frowned at how 'recited' his voice sounded. Who was supposed to buy the story if he sounded like **that**. Yet, Ms. Sukami seemed pleasantly convinced, leaving after giving 'Mr. Takashi and Ms. Higurashi' a stern warning about doing something like this again, and then mentioning something about them needed to behave more discreetly in hallways.

"Crusty old bitch." Inuyasha muttered. "I pray for fucking idiot that marries her one day."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. "Language!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sor-ry."

"Come on you four, let's go." Kagome said. Then added: "You and Kira should be glad Hitomi and Souta here were worried about you."

"Thanks guys." The two girls said at the same time.

"No problem." The young couple said simultaneously as well.

"Rinny, Hitomi tells me that you have a little crush on the older Takashi."

Rin blushed, and Inuyasha scoffed. "That's fucking gross." He muttered.

"Well she can't crush on you if I have you, now can she?" Kagome said flirtatiously, stroking Inuyasha's ego.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't seem as annoyed as he did just a while ago. Kagome continued: "I love your cute attempt at trying to 'sexify' yourselves. But if your interested in a makeover, you should come over this weekend. My girlfriends and I will put you together nicely."

"Can we get makeovers too?" Kira asked excitedly.

"Sure. It would be fun."

"Sounds painful." Inuyasha said, and Souta nodded in agreement.

"No boys invited then." Kagome said directly a bright smile at her boyfriend.

"Aww, Kags, I still wanna come over. I just–"

"Re-lax Inuyasha, we'll still have time to ourselves."

Rin blushed at Kagome's suggestiveness, not to mention Inuyasha's knowing smirk. She touched her wrist, about to nervously fiddle with her bracelet, when she realized it wasn't there. She looked behind her to see if she could spot its bright pink color offhand, but instead, she met a pair of golden eyes.

Sesshomaru was looking directly at her.

---

"Rin."

Rin froze mid-walk. Her friends had gone a bit in front of her before realizing she had stopped. Kira was the first to notice what cause her to stop, and found herself giggling uncontrollably.

Rin turned ridiculously slow, her heart pounding that any sudden movements might cause it to burst out of her chest. Standing a mere couple of inches from her was Sesshomaru. She opened her mouth to speak, but her bottom lip began to tremble inside. Then he took another step towards her. She thought she might melt into a puddle at his feet.

"You dropped this."

He held out his hand, palm turned up, to reveal her pink beaded bracelet sitting in the center. He didn't say anything else, giving her the implication that she was supposed to take it. Her hand quivered as she picked it up, her fingertips brushing his palm. She snatched her hand back, fingers tingling at the contact.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." She whispered.

He nodded, then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What were you doing so far away from your school building?"

Her face reddened, but she said nothing. It wasn't like she could tell him that she had traveled all that way just to see him. And that the reason she had to see him was because she felt she was going to burst if she didn't. Especially since she felt like bursting now that he was standing in such close proximity.

He didn't wait much longer for her answer. "Your bus is here."

She turned slowly again, to indeed see the yellow bus coming up. Her friends told her to hurry up before heading towards the vehicle. Rin shyly muttered a goodbye before following her friends. But she only took a step before she felt a warm hand enclose around her wrist.

_Oh god…_She looked down and had to bite her bottom lip from squealing. Sesshomaru was holding her wrist. She looked up at him, and he gave her an intense look.

"Let me take you home." He said.

She nodded, then couldn't stop herself from nodding. _Freak!_

Just then, Sesshomaru's rental shadow came slithering up behind him, wrapping her arms around his bicep. "Sesshy!" she cooed. Then she looked down at Rin, her eyes narrowed. "What's with the kid."

"Kagura, this is Rin Mamiko. Rin, this is Kagura."

"Hello." Kagura said darkly.

Rin returned the sentiment, or lack of it. "Hello." She replied just as snidely.

"I'll be dropping Rin home." Sesshomaru said. "If you wish to take a ride with Naraku instead, I'd understand."

"Oh no, I don't mind." She purred.

Rin was going to be sick. Yet she couldn't resist the smile when she saw Sesshomaru loosen Kagura's hold on him, but didn't let go of her wrist. She managed to catch a glimpse of her friends' faces in the windows just before the bus drove away. Kira seemed to be cheering her on, and Souta and Hitomi – sharing one window – seemed to be watching eagerly as well. She gave the a weak smile just before the yellow vehicle drove away.

Sesshomaru led her to the car, then walked around to the driver's seat. Rin climbed into the back against her will – Kagura had already slipped into the passenger's side. But at least from the back she could view Sesshomaru unabashedly.

Kagura seemed to have to fill the silence with nonsensical chatter, as well as flirtatious phrases directed to Sesshomaru. Rin rolled her eyes every time she did. Wow she didn't like this girl.

Kagura got dropped off first, much to her dismay. Gleefully, Rin climbed into the front seat, from the back. Then once she was seated, she realized how juvenile it must have looked to climb over as opposed to getting out and getting back in. She blushed in personal embarrassment. But Sesshomaru only looked at her curiously before starting the car again.

The ride was silent, but Rin liked it. Sesshomaru seemed to be a quiet kind of guy. It made him all the more attractive – everyone knew mysterious and brooding was hot. And he remembered her. He had addressed her as Rin Mamiko. And she didn't even have to be stranded this time for him to want to drop her home. She smiled to herself, too happy for words.

They pulled up to her house, and he shut off the car. "You're home."

She turned to him, smiling brightly. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

He nodded. Then said: "You should hurry. It's late. You wouldn't want your parents to worry."

"It sounds like you're trying to get rid of me." She had wanted it to come off confident or even sultry, but it sounded pathetic.

But Sesshomaru only gave her that charming half-smile and said: "Not intentionally. Now get going."

She blushed as she got out of the car. She watched the car drive off again before skipping to her front door. Sesshomaru hadn't wanted her to go! It was the only thing he could have meant by 'not intentionally'. And he **smiled** at her again. She squealed in delight, something she had been dying to do since lunch.

She couldn't wait for Saturday. If Sesshomaru was taking a liking to her now, she couldn't imagine how he would feel _after_ her makeover.

* * *

**A/N: you know what to do: review! review! no reviews, no story. thats how i operate. n since this one isnt as important as my first, i reeli will discontinue if the reviews are poor. you'll see, just wait. NOTE!! i dont do flamers. constructive critisism is read and respected. but if you feel like spewing some stuff that doesnt even make any sense wen u read it over, dont bother reading this story anymore.**

**i'd love see you soon.**

**Love 3**


	3. Makeover!

**A/N: hope you like the chapter. i wrote it in a rush cuz im at work, so just go with it if there are any mistakes. lol!!**

**Disclaimer: still not mine**

* * *

**Makeover!!!**

Naturally, the next day during homeroom, Hitomi and Kira demanded to know the intricate details that concerned Sesshomaru taking Rin home. Rin played coy for a while, but she was bursting at the seams. It wasn't long until she was filling the air with her story. She told them that he had taken her home the day before – making them want to hear the story concerning **that**. Rin rattled off a quick synopsis. Then about how she had lost her bracelet when she and Kira had pulled her "sneaking into the pre-college building" and that he had returned it after school. Then he offered to drop her home again. Kagura had tagged along, but she didn't mean much. Then when they had finally pulled up to her house, and he told her they were here, Rin accused him of trying to get rid of her. He had only smiled at her and said 'not intentionally'.

Like the good friends they were, Hitomi and Kira chose to squeal excitedly at this point in the story, making Rin all giddy again.

"I think that's a good sign." Kira said. "Both time **he** asked to drop you home, not the other way around. And 'not intentionally' to me sounds like he **didn't **want to get rid of you…he just had to."

Rin smiled. At least she wasn't the only one who saw it that way. Hitomi nodded in agreement before saying: "Next time you should say something like 'I don't have to be home for another half-hour' or something cool like that."

"Oh Tomi, I don't think I could be cool with Sesshomaru. He makes me forget my own name sometimes!"

"Well you wouldn't want that to happen!" Kira exclaimed humorously, making the other two girls giggle.

"What do you think of your makeover Rinny?" Hitomi asked, temporarily shifting the topic of conversation.

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. If I end up looking anything like Kagome, I'll be happy."

The girls giggled together again just as the homeroom teacher came in. Kira and Rin had to go back to their seats, but the three of them, along with Souta, walked the same way to their first class of that morning, so they decided to pick up their conversation there. Meanwhile, as Rin sat at her desk, she blocked out her teacher, put all her concentration on her current work of art: Sesshomaru's name in loopy writing, with lots of flourishes and hearts around it. Kira looked over to peek in her friend's notebook and snickered. Rin shushed her, hiding the book from her view, blushing slightly as she did.

"You really like him, don't you Rin?" Kira said quietly.

"No, I just like the way his name looks next to a bunch of doodled hearts." Rin said sarcastically.

Kira rolled her eyes, looking away from her friend just in time to answer to her name. Rin sighed. 'Really like' didn't come close in terms with how Rin felt about Sesshomaru. She had to be in love with the guy. Rin wasn't normally a lack of self-esteem kind of girl. New things scared her initially – hence her freak out the first day of school – but after adjusting to the change, she went back to being her confidence, charismatic self. But with Sesshomaru, she felt inferior to his name alone. Attach that to the person and she turned to mush. No witty one-liners. No flirtatious manner. Not even coherent sentences. She literally transformed into the Anti-Rin or something.

And still, she didn't understand how she had managed to survive without knowing of his existence. With him in her life, everything seemed so much clearer, brighter, newer. It seemed he gave her life meaning, purpose. As pathetic as it sounded, she knew that know that she knew him, she couldn't possibly live without him.

She wondered briefly if she had impacted his life like he impacted hers. She doubted it highly. Sesshomaru didn't need her as much as she needed him. He probably didn't need anyone: he was such a strong and powerful character all on his own. Powerful and _incredibly _handsome. Rin didn't even deserve him, with her pathetic, less-holier-than-he self.

She wondered what this makeover would _really _do for her. She might look different on the outside, but on the inside she would still crumble in Sesshomaru's presence. _Maybe its for me to look good as I turn into jelly._

"What do you think Kagome's got in mind then?" Hitomi asked again after homeroom.

"For what?" Souta wanted to know, now that he had joined them on their way to class.

"Rin's makeover." Kira said.

Souta frowned. "Oh." He said, sounding bored.

"Stop being a spoilt sport." Hitomi said. "You know Kagome better than the rest of us. What do _you _think she's got in mind for Rin?"

Souta sighed before pondering the question some. It made Rin glad that he was actually really considering this. He obviously could tell that this meant a lot to her.

Finally he shrugged. "I don't think she's going to do anything drastic and scary, like Cruella De Ville or something. Probably just spruce up what you already have. Kagome's all about natural beauty."

Rin tried to hide her disappointment. She could understand why Kagome would enforce natural beauty: Kagome is one of those people who could look desirable in a scandal bag and with dirt on her face. Rin on the other hand, couldn't say the same thing. Sure she wasn't _ugly,_ but she had these 'baby face' looks and petite body frame that already made her seem younger than her fourteen years. Enhancing her 'natural beauty', might make her appear to be seven. How hideous if she wanted to get a _pre-college_ student to like her.

Souta obviously sensed her discomfort, because then he said: "Don't worry too much about it Rinny. Kagome won't make you look awful or anything. She's not an evil sister."

"And think about it, Kagome's gorgeous. So if she's going to do to you what she does to herself, you know you're coming out fantastic." Kira said reassuringly.

When the end of the day rolled around, Rin found Sesshomaru parked in front of the school building, leaning against the car. Her heart sped up at the thought of him waiting for her. Her thoughts were confirmed when he looked up and singled her out of the crowd with a small nod.

She tried not to skip, but couldn't resist the bright smile on her face when she had finally reached him.

Seeing her smile, he asked: "Had a good day?"

She shrugged. "It was okay."

"Want a ride home?"

"Sure."

Sesshomaru walked around to the driver's side as Rin climbed into the passenger's. She set her knapsack on the floor just as he slipped into the seat next to her. She glanced out of the window to see that a couple of the students milling around where watching her. How cool would it be if they thought Sesshomaru was her boyfriend? She smiled at the idea. Then she thought Sesshomaru probably wouldn't like it very much: he didn't seem to be the type who liked that kind of childish high school media.

"Are you liking high school so far?" he asked suddenly.

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, but managed to answer the question: "It's not as horrific as I thought it would be."

"Have you met Kanna yet?"

"No." she said regrettably, suddenly feeling bad for not trying to meet Sesshomaru's friend after he had mentioned her to Rin. She quickly tried to come up with an excuse: "I've been meaning to, but–"

"You're not obligated to talk to her." Sesshomaru said. "I thought you might have been having a hard time in school. But if you're getting on fine, then there's no problem."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." She said firmly.

He glanced at her, that curious look in his face again. Rin blushed under his gaze, turning to look out the window. Seeing more familiar buildings as they drove, she realized she was coming close to her house. Horrified at the thought of leaving Sesshomaru within the next five minutes, she decided to act on Hitomi's suggestion.

"I don't have to be home for another half hour." She blurted out.

He changed gears, not looking at her. "So?"

Rin flinched. "So…." Damn. Couldn't Hitomi have given her a cool phrase to follow up in case he had said 'So'?

Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly, then looked back at the road. Rin could see her turn coming up. She sighed in disappointment. At least she could tell them she tried. But instead of turning right, he kept driving onward.

She was about to say something – well, stutter something – but Sesshomaru spoke first. "I could go for a coffee. Do you mind? I'll take you home afterwards."

Rin couldn't say anything else but yes.

---

"Are you Rin then?"

Rin had been daydreaming about Sesshomaru when the question broke into her thoughts. Yesterday had been lovely, as well as the two days that followed. Instead of dropping her straight home, Sesshomaru always came up with lovely pit stops along the way. Over his coffee and her Danish that he bought for her, he asked her a couple of questions about her school. The next day they took a late lunch and discussed her interests. Then yesterday he took her for ice cream, where they didn't get a chance to talk much – ice cream isn't the kind of food that you ignore so you can talk: that stuff melts too fast for that.

Rin wondered why he always wanted to hear about her, and why they never talked about him. She had even brought it up with him over the ice cream. He shrugged and said he'd rather listen to her talk than talk about himself. It wasn't a good enough answer for her, but she didn't want to step out of her place with him at risk of seeming rude or something. But she _craved_ information about him: she wanted to know what he thought of school, or what his interests were. She also wouldn't mind finding out if he wanted to get married one day and have lots and lots of kids…but that was for her personal fantasies.

But in the mean time, she would settle and appreciate the time they spent together between leaving school and arriving at her house. She had been reminiscing on that very thing – specifically on the time when Sesshomaru had wiped the corner of her mouth with napkin, his fingers brushing her cheek – when she heard the interruption.

She looked up to see a girl standing over her. Rin could only guess that this was someone in her year, but she certainly didn't appear so. For one, her slender body frame came with a heaving bosom, emphasis on 'heaving' , that struggled with the tight red halter she was wearing. Her black skirt was impossibly short, and her outfit was followed up with a pair of intimidating four-inch heel stiletto boots. Her lips were painted a fire engine red that contrasted with her flawless, porcelain skin, and her hair – white as snow – was pulled into a high ponytail of sexy waves, loose hair falling sensually in her face. But it was those large and intense brown eyes that made her captivating.

She gave a small smile. "I'm Kanna. You **are** Rin Mamiko, right?"

Rin nodded dumbly, still caught up by this girl's appearance. Then the name registered. "Wait, **you're **Kanna?!"

She chuckled at her exclamation. "Yes I am. I presume Sesshomaru told you about me. What were you expecting?"

Not this girl, that's for sure. When Sesshomaru had said 'a girl in your year' she had expected someone who looked like a freshman. Possibly a shy thing, since Sesshomaru was so quiet himself. But this girl looked like a junior, and her confidence was radiating off her so much, Rin felt suffocated.

"I don't feel bad: I hadn't expected you to look like this either." Kanna said after giving Rin the up and down.

Somehow Rin felt offended by her words, but she didn't let on. While Rin had been daydreaming, their teacher still hadn't arrived, so it seemed the class had deemed him a no show. Kanna had already pushed a desk next to Rin's and didn't seem to be moving away for now.

"So, you're the one Sesshomaru talks about so much." She began.

"He talks about me?" Rin asked excitedly.

Kanna nodded. "He thinks you're a sweet innocent little girl. Wants to look after you and what not. That's why he gives you rides home."

Rin's face fell. Sweet? Innocent? **Little**? Those were **not **the kind of attributes she wanted to him to connect to her. Although it was nice he wanted to look out for her, his reasons didn't make it feel as good as it should.

"You aren't happy?" Kanna asked. "I'd love it if Sesshomaru were looking out for me. But then again, he already is."

"It's nice of him…but…" Rin frowned slightly. "Did he really call me sweet and innocent?"

"Well what do you expect him to say? Certainly he's not going to call you a temptress or something like that." Kanna laughed once. "No offense though Rin. Because you're a cute girl. But hey, cute connects with sweet. That's how it works."

Rin sighed. "I guess."

"Don't be upset Rin. I wasn't even supposed to tell you this. Anyway, it's not all bad. Sesshomaru doesn't just randomly take a liking to people like that. You should be grateful he thinks anything of you at all."

And with that, Rin temporarily forgot all about her melodrama over Sesshomaru's perception of her. It was true: him caring about her enough to look out for her was nice. But her was her opportunity to find out more about Sesshomaru. Kanna obviously seemed to know him on an intimate setting.

"Does he normally…not…like people?" Ugh. That question was worded awfully.

Kanna didn't seem to notice. "He's just really picky with the people who he makes friends with, from who he doesn't. But hey, that's Sesh for you."

There went another nickname – added to Kagura's 'Sesshy'. Rin couldn't say that she particularly like either of them. Sesshomaru was beautiful in its own right. But the nicknames showed personal relationship. Even if she was never going to use one, she wished she knew him like that anyway.

"What does he do in his free time?" Rin asked. Then, to make the question seem less direct, she added playfully: "Besides charter me around."

Kanna giggled. "Better not let him hear you say that. But he's really into history and art. He does a lot of reading most of the time. And he writes too."

"Writes?"

"Poetry. Some of it is really good."

Wow. A peot. How romantic. Rin felt that mushy feeling taking over her again. "Does he write anything else?" she asked.

"Lyrics. He's into that…singer/songwriter alternative stuff. That guy's about as deep as the Pacific."

Rin smiled at the thought of Sesshomaru in his sexy reading glasses, a acoustic guitar in his hand, paper with scribbles of words on all strewn around him. That was just perfect for him. Maybe she could get him to play her a song one day. That would be incredible….

Of course, first she'd have to find a way to get him to tell her all this stuff herself.

---

The next day, Saturday, Rin had her parents drop her off at Souta's house. Hitomi was already over there: she and Souta watching a program on TV. As she walked into the living room unnoticed and saw them sitting together, fingers laced, she was briefly taken back to the days when _she_ and Souta did the very same thing. He had really been a good boyfriend. But in no way did she want to be with him again. After meeting Sesshomaru, there would probably never be another man except him. And she could tell that he genuinely cared about Hitomi and vice versa. They were good for each other.

"Hey you two." Rin said brightly, announcing her arrival.

They looked over in her direction and smiled. "Hey Rinny." Hitomi said. "We're watching a Disney movie. Wanna join us?"

"Where's Kagome?" she asked instead. "Am I too early?"

"No. You're right on time. It's Kags that's missing. Inuyahsa came over here pretty early this morning, saying he wanted to take Kagome for a drive before she started her 'little project': AKA your makeup thing." Then Souta scoffed. "They probably went back to his house."

Jus then, the phone rang. Souta hopped up to answer it. After a couple of 'uh huh' replies to the person on the other line, he hung up. "See I told you, they were at his house. That was Sesshomaru calling to tell us they're on their way."

"Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, her face reddening at just the sound of her name.

Souta nodded, obviously missing the excitement. "Oh, and he said to tell you 'hey there'."

"He knows I'm here?!"

He shrugged. "Seems so."

Rin felt like strangling Souta for his nonchalance. "How quickly you've forgotten that **I'm in love with guy!** You couldn't have told me before that he was on the line? I could have said hi back or something."

"Does anyone literally get on a phone and say hi when someone tells them hi? Only the psychos."

Souta was right. She needed to relax.

Within twenty minutes of the call, Kagome appeared in the doorway, two girls standing behind her, each of them holding very full shopping bags.

"Rinny, you ready to change up your look?" Kagome perked.

Rin gulped. "Uh…sure."

"Let me introduce you to my partners in crime. This is Sango–" she gestured to a girl with long brown hair, warm brown eyes and an athletic frame. "–and this is Ayame–" she now pointed to the girl with red hair tied into two pigtails and sharp green eyes. "Guys…this is Rin."

"She adorable!" Sango gushed.

Rin frowned, and Kagome quickly stepped in. "Rin doesn't want to be adorable anymore. She wants to be hot, for a certain boy."

"Ooo, who?" Ayame wanted to know.'

Rin instantly began fretting, hoping Kagome wouldn't tell. She didn't: "That's between me and Rinny. Now come on, we have to make up for lost time!"

Kagome led everyone to her bedroom. Hitomi followed, dragging a reluctant Souta with her. Once inside, the girls dumped the contents of the shopping bags on Kagome's bed. Clothing, shoes and accessories came tumbling out. Rin's eyes widened at the amount.

"How did you afford all of this?" she wanted to know.

"I made a withdrawal at the ITB."

"ITB?" Rin asked curiously, as Sango and Ayame snickered knowingly.

"Never mind that Rin. Here's the plan, everyone pick out something they'd like for Rin. In the meantime Rin, we're going over into the bathroom. I'm going to show you the art in makeup and hair."

While everyone else sifted through the clothing, Kagome and Rin entered Kagome's connected bathroom. Rin sat on the toilet, watching Kagome as she sifted through her makeup bag.

"It's all about nudes Rin." She was saying. "No need to line your eyes with all those crazy colors like neon pink and shocking green. Sure, they're fun and funky sometimes, but they don't let your beauty shine through. Now come on, let me show you the hardest task of all – applying eyeliner."

It really was pretty challenging. Rin's hand wobbled too much, and she drew countless black streaks on her cheeks. Kagome pretended to fumble as well, making Rin laugh. Kagome really was the nicest. Then after a countless attempts, Rin finally got it.

"Eye-shadow is pretty easy. Just lower your eyes and dust the lid. Let's put a pink on you, it matches your undertone."

Kagome did one eye, then Rin managed the other. Kagome's eyes looked cleaner, but not distinctively. Already Rin was liking was she was seeing in the mirror. Kagome put on two coats of mascara before moving onto lips. She showed her the variety of glosses – Kagome said lipstick was only for special occasions, not everyday stuff. And she in particular didn't like it very much – that would go nicely with Rin's complexion. Rin liked the colors.

"Now for hair." Kagome said after she and Rin wiped their faces clean. "Meet your new best friends: blow-dryer, wraparound brush, flat iron, curling iron, rollers, mousse…."

It was a hell of a lot of best friends. Luckily some of them were familiar, and neither of them were hard to handle. Rin watched as Kagome demonstrated with her own hair a couple of different effects the items did. At that moment, Sango knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kagome said, as she continued to flat-iron her hair.

"We liked this one best for Rin."

Kagome looked it over and smiled. "Cute. Who picked it out?"

"Souta."

"Alright baby brother!" She cheered. Now that her hair was finished, she turned to Rin. "Okay Rinny. You have everything you need in here. I've taught you all that I know. Now time for you to apply it all."

Rin nodded as Kagome and Sango slipped out of the bathroom. Rin looked at her outfit. It was a strapless pink top that she could tell would hug her body, and a pair of cute Bermuda shorts with a matching pink sash in the belt loops. Souta really had done good. That boy was one in a million. Next to Sesshomaru of course.

Rin did her face first, picking all the pinks to go with her clothes. She streaked her face with the eyeliner again, but other than that, there were no real dilemmas. Hair was harder. She wanted the waves Kagome had created by brushing and blow-drying her hair at the same time. Soon it felt like she and the dryer were at war, and the dryer was winning. Still she tried her very best. She took a couple of hair pins to stylishly clip back her bangs. Then she slipped into the outfit. It fit her frame perfectly.

She looked in the mirror. She definitely looked different. Cute, but in a more sophisticated way. She smiled at that. She wouldn't mind being considered sophisticated. Then she opened the door.

When everyone looked at her, their faces lit up. Soon they were all clamoring over each other about how awesome she looked. Rin blushed at the compliments.

"So I did it okay?" she asked Kagome tentatively. "I mean, my hair hasn't exploded…eyeliner on my face…I look alright, right?"

"You look more than alright sweetie." Kagome said genuinely. "You look amazing. Tomorrow, you-know-who won't know what hit him."

Kagome winked and Rin blushed again. She hoped that Kagome was right.

* * *

**A/N: there you go. chapter three all. i hope you liked. read n review. i shud tell you, i dont take kindly to ppl who add me to their story alert and DONT review. although im flattered you added me, i still dont konw how you feel...therefore a review is necessary.**

**see you all soon**

**Love 3**


	4. A Brand New Mamiko

**A/N: It was sitting on my computer, begging me to do it...so hey, i posted chapter four!! enjoy all!!**

**Disclaimer: no es mio**

* * *

**A Brand New Mamiko**

Souta offered to pick her up again on Monday morning, claiming that Kagome felt her new look deserved an entrance in a Ferrari. Souta said Inuyasha didn't seem very happy about it all, but wasn't arguing. Then he added in a laugh that he found out what Kagome meant when she had said she made a withdrawal from her the 'ITB'. ITB stood for Inuyasha Takashi Bank!

"That's horrible!" Rin had said over the phone.

"Me and Hitomi thought it was funny."

That very morning where her new look would make its debut; she pulled on the outfit that everyone had liked on Saturday. After fixing her hair and applying some light makeup – Kagome's words about keeping it fresh still ringing in her head – she stood in front of her full-length mirror.

She couldn't help but smile at her reflection. The top created the illusion of a bigger bosom – or at least, made her petite size look more pronounced – and accented her slim waist, while the shorts and sash gave the impression of curvy hips. Her hair was just the right volume – her bangs secured with a pink plastic headband – and it bounced when she tossed her head. She pulled a couple random strands into her face, and combed her fingers through the rest. Then she sighed in content. She had managed to physically appear a year or two older without a dramatic hair cut or a peek-a-boo top. Cause she still recognized the cute Rin reflected in the mirror.

_Cute and sophisticated, _she told herself.Kagome had told her to pick a mantra for her to meditate on, and Rin had picked that. She wanted to show Sesshomaru that her age didn't matter, and that she could just as mature as the next girl. _Cute and sophisticated._

When she heard her mother calling her, she slipped into her open toe sandals – Kagome had demanded a pair of open-toes, since Ayame had given Rin such a slamming pedicure on Saturday – and grabbed her knapsack.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." She said when she reached the foot of stairs.

Her parents glanced in her direction, their ready-made greeting smiles on their faces. But when they actually saw her, the surprise was evident. Rin smiled. If her parents could see a change in her, then she _definitely_ looked different.

"Rinny!" her mother exclaimed after what seemed to be a long moment of silence. "You look…pretty honey."

"Thanks Mom."

"The pink suits you."

"Thanks Mom."

"And I love your hair."

Rin chuckled to herself. Her mother was obviously suffering from word vomit now. "Thanks Mom."

Her father spoke now. "So what incited this change? I hope it isn't some boy."

"Dad, you hope _everything _isn't about a boy. Would you prefer if I told you it was for some _girl_?"

Her father's face turned purple, while her mother's turned sheet white. She giggled at her parents' antics before picking up an apple and bidding them goodbye. They only stared at her dumbfounded as she left. Parents. Sometimes they were ridiculously slow.

"Hey guys." Rin said cheerfully as she climbed into the backseat.

Hitomi wasn't present, so only Souta and Kagome returned her pleasant greeting. Inuyasha muttered something about the apple in her hand and she better watch where she decided to start eating that thing.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "Look at Rin."

"Why?"

Kagome didn't reply verbally, but her glare said it all. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in defeat and turned around. Rin blushed as his eyes roamed over her figure. He may not be Sesshomaru, but he was still a hottie in his own right. After a moment, he looked at Kagome.

"She looks good." He said genuinely.

Rin couldn't contain herself. "Really! You think so!"

"Yep." Inuyasha said, starting the car. "Now, please don't eat that fruit in my Ferrari."

Rin was probably going to before, but she couldn't now, her stomach tying itself up in knots. Inuyasha's approval did wonders for her confidence. He was Sesshomaru's brother after all. If he liked it: wouldn't Sesshomaru as well? Rin was tickled at the thought.

"This is the plan Rin." Kagome said. "I'm gonna come grab at lunch, and me and you are going to walk over to the pre-C building."

"W-W-We are?"

"Uh huh. We'll find Sesshomaru, I'll strategically take my lead and you can give him a chance to admire the new you."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Can we keep the plans on how to snag my brother on the minimum in my car?"

"Stop being such a baby Inuyasha." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"Kagome, I don't know if I can do that. What am I to say to him?"

"Nothing. Don't speak unless you're spoken to: it minimizes the chanced of blabbing. And if you feel that when you speak, you might blab, always settle for a nice smile. Smiles communicate more than you think."

She leaned closer to them in the backseat, and while gesturing to Inuyasha, she mouthed: 'For example'.

Inuyasha was driving with a frown, his bottom lip poked out as far it would go. Kagome gently placed her hand on his thigh, a small closed lip smile appearing on her face. Inuyasha looked at her, caught the smile, and gave her a little half-smile back. Now he faced the windshield, face clear of all previous agitation. Kagome turned back to the backseat.

'Works every time.' She mouthed again, making both Souta and Rin giggle.

They pulled up into the parking lot, and just like last time, Souta and Rin were asked to leave before Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin didn't bother to hang around this time, and Souta wanted to go find Hitomi, so they headed straight for the school building.

"You really do look nice Rinny." Souta murmured after a short silence.

"Thanks Souta, that means a lot. And Sango told me _you_ picked this outfit for me, so you get double thanks."

Souta's face reddened slightly. "You're welcome."

Rin approached the steel doors that had given her so much fear the first day of school. Now, she felt boosted, ready. Souta held the door open for her, and she stepped inside, doing her most confident walk down the hall. She looked around. It wasn't like the movies, where every single eye was glued to her as she moved, but she was piquing at a some of the students attention – mainly the males. One of them actually winked in her direction. She blushed with delight. She wished she could see Sesshomaru right now. Lunch seemed so far away!

---

Lunch was too close for comfort. When Rin saw Kagome getting up from her table, a line of sweat broke out on her forehead. Cool and Confident Rin from this morning had disappeared, leaving Terror-Stricken Rin behind.

"I can't do this." She murmured to herself.

Kira overheard her. "Of course you can. You **have **to!"

Kira, who had missed the big unveiling of her new look on the Saturday, due to her parents taking her away to the country, had to wait until Monday like the rest of the school. And she was just as blown away as everyone else had been: throwing compliment after compliment in Rin's direction. Kira even started requesting her **own **makeover. Then when Rin let her in on Kagome's plan about the two of them going over to the per-college campus to find Sesshomaru. Kira piled on the charm: telling Rin how she'd knock him off her feet, etc. Souta and Hitomi were just as supportive. And when it had seem impossibly far away, she agreed with them.

Now she knew she'd totally blow it.

"Ready Rinny?" Kagome said brightly once she reached the table.

Rin shook her head violently. "I can't do it Kagome. I _can't_. He's not going to notice. Or worse, he's going to notice and say something that's going to turn me into mush. He has that effect on me. Did I tell you that? His eyes make me turn into mashed potatoes."

Kagome giggled at Rin's choice of words. Then she said: "Come on Rin, don't be overdramatic. You have to go into this with positive energy if you want it to go well. And Sesshomaru is a sweetie underneath the expressionless demeanor. He's not going to outright say 'you look hideous Rin', which you don't."

Rin shook her head. "I changed my mind. It's not that important."

"Well this is how I see it Rin." Kira said, stepping in on the conversation. "You could either go now and have Kagome waiting in the wings to rescue you if things go sour, or you could wait until you guys are alone in his car, and if you mess up there's no escape."

Rin hadn't thought about it that way. She totally forgot about him taking her home. "You don't think I could space on him taking me home just this once, could I?"

"Do you really _want_ to do that anyway?" Hitomi asked.

"No…I guess not."

"Alright then," Kagome said with a grin. "We're going."

And before she could protest again, Kagome grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her seat. Even if Kagome had a slender and feminine look about her: her grip was strong. No wonder she was pulling Inuyasha around – it was because she **could**.

"Kagome please! I changed my mind!"

"Nonsense Rin. You can't let all of this hard work go to waste. I mean, if you weren't going to want to show him your new look, why did you change it in the first place?"

"I don't know!" Rin whined.

Kagome stopped and turned around. She bent over so that she could be at Rin's eye level. "Listen Rin, it only seems tough because you really like him. He makes you feel gooey inside and when he looks at you, all you can do is blush. You don't think your makeover makes a difference cause – hey! – you're not worth him anyway. Right?"

Rin looked down, surprised at the fact that she was so transparent. "Uh huh." She murmured.

"See, I _do _understand. That's how I felt with Inuyasha the first time around." Now she was stooping down completely, lowered so Rin could look into her face. "Inuyasha was damn near the cutest guy in school. I had had a crush on him since freshman year, but I wasn't in the 'in-crowd' for him to notice who I was."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise. There was a time Kagome **wasn't** a part of the in-crowd?

As if reading her mind, Kagome chuckled. "Yeah I know, I wasn't always the most popular girl in school. I'm still not you know." Rin gave her a look of disbelief. "Alright, never mind that. The point is, I liked him so much that every time I saw him coming my way, I sprinted in the other direction and hid in the bathroom. Every thought I had a bladder problem or something."

"Anyway, the point is, in sophomore year, I took a good look at myself and said that I was a pretty girl, and there was no reason for Inuyasha not to think so either. My friends gave me an extra confidence boost, and then one night at this party, I went for it."

"What did you do?" Rin asked, curious.

Kagome smiled slyly. "He was sitting on one of the couches, looking as delicious as can be. I marched over to him. Looked him dead in the eye. Told him to stand up and planted a big kiss right there in front of everyone."

Rin's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep. Right in front of his girlfriend too."

"Then what did you do?"

"I blushed profusely and ran away." Kagome said, making Rin giggle. "But then Inuyasha came after me and asked me if I was okay. And then he sat with me on the porch step and we talked for hours. And the rest, after that, is history. Couple days after that, his current girlfriend was trash, and I was on his arm."

"You don't expect **me** to kiss Sesshomaru right? Because I might burst into a million pieces."

"I think you should–" Rin looked horrified. "–but you don't have to do it now. You should do it when it feels right."

"Did it feel right when you first kissed Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded. "It was perfect. Terrifying, but perfect." Then she stood up. "Now come on girlie, lunch is almost over."

They walked across the parking lot to get to the northern building – Rin now saw that _this_ would have been an easier and well covered route – until they were on the campus grounds. A couple of the students called out to Kagome, and she greeted each in turn. She quickly chatted with one of them. Rin blushed when she realized that as she waited for Kagome to finish her conversation, some of the guys were giving her curious glances.

Then Kagome bent down and whispered in her ear: "Kayo just told me that Sesshomaru is inside, finishing up a term paper. Just go straight down the hall and look for room 1212. I'll come get you in about five or ten minutes, okay?"

"What should I say to him? How do I explain my being there?"

"Tell him you came over here with me, got bored, and wanted to find him. Or something coy like that."

_Coy. Great, that thing I __**can't **__do. _Rin nodded with more assurance than she felt. Then she turned to the entrance doors and went in. These halls looked even more intimidating than the ones at her high school, and they were empty. She walked slowly, watching the numbers on the doors.

_1209…1210…1211…_

She stopped, realizing that the door to room 1212 was already open. She stood by the wall and peered inside. Sesshomaru was sitting at one of the desks, scribbling at an incredibly fast pace. He was wearing the glasses again, and looking like the epitome of beautiful. She took a couple of deep breaths and repeated her mantra a couple of times. Then, she knocked shyly on the open door.

Sesshomaru looked up and removed his glasses. "Rin?"

"Uh huh." She said meekly. Oh wow, that was _not_ coy.

"What are you doing here?"

She walked into the classroom slowly. "I walked with Kagome to see you." _Yuck! Awful sentence! _"I mean, Kagome walked me over here to see you." Ick, not much better that one.

Sesshomaru seemed to be ignoring her lack of intelligence at the moment, his eyes focusing on her body. He started from her pink painted toes and worked his way up to her face at a ridiculously slow pace. Rin felt like he could see through her clothes or something. _Oh Hyne! He's a demon…maybe he can!_

After soaking her in a second time, he met her eyes and spoke. "New clothes?"

Two words, and Rin was already mush. "Uh huh."

He nodded in appreciation, and slipped back on his glasses. "You look nice Rin." He said before looking back down at his work.

Rin had to place a hand on the nearby desk to keep from toppling over. All day she had been getting elaborate compliments about how different she looked. A serious of words along the lines of 'gorgeous' and 'beautiful' flew out of people's mouths, and not just from her friends. But they all just got trumped by Sesshomaru's statement. The simplicity of the statement made it seem all the more meaningful.

Then after relishing on the moment for as long as possible, she realized she was now standing awkwardly without anything else to say. Shit, why hadn't she planned this out better?

"You should sit." He said suddenly, not looking up from his work.

She nodded, even though he wasn't looking at her, and took the closest seat next to him. "Uh…" she began. "…what are you working on?" _Clever Rin._

"Psychology paper." He said.

"Do you like psychology?"

"I enjoy it."

"Do you want to become a psychologist?"

"Maybe."

She told herself not to find anymore words connected to psychology to ask him about, because she was starting to sound like a downright saddo. She leaned over to look at the paper itself. Even the guy's _handwriting_ was exquisite. She was about to tell him so – for lack of anything else to say – but when she looked up, she saw he was already watching her. She could feel the stutters wanting to escape her throat, so she quickly closed her mouth. Still, she could feel herself quivering underneath his intense gaze. She was going to burst any second…

And then she saw his hand, coming for her. _Oh Hyne! He's going to touch me!_

His hand brushed her cheek, fingers combing through her hair. She literally shivered as his fingertips grazed her skin, tucking her hair behind her ears. Then he gently lifted her earlobe, narrowing his eyes on the earrings.

"What's the 'S' for?" he asked.

Rin did not trust herself to reply. The 'S' actually stood for her middle name – Sakura. She had gotten them for her birthday two years ago. But at that very moment, Rin knew that if she opened her mouth, 'S' was suddenly going to stand for 'Sesshomaru'….

Just at that moment, Kagome came sauntering in, her heels clicking on the floor. "Come on Rin." She said. "Lunch hour is over."

Rin didn't trust herself to move either. Sesshomaru slowly removed his hand, making her shiver again. She managed to turn a pathetic face at Kagome. She seemed to do that mind reading thing again, because Kagome took Rin's wrist and pulled her out of the chair.

"I'll see you around Sesshomaru." Kagome said, as she pulled Rin along.

"Bye Sesshomaru." Rin murmured.

He raised his hand by means of goodbye.

"So how'd it go?" Kagome asked as soon as they were a far enough distance.

"He touched me. Behind my ear. And I died."

"Did he comment about your new outfit?"

"He said I looked nice. And he **touched** me. On my face. And on my ear. And I died."

Kagome giggled. "So you said."

Kagome just didn't understand. She kept talking to Rin as they headed towards their respective school building now, but Rin had long blocked her out. All that was on her mind was Sesshomaru. She gently touched the spot Sesshomaru's fingers had been. She burst into giggles, her face reddening again. Sesshomaru could touch her all day, anyway and anywhere he wanted to…

"Rin? Are you listening to me?"

Rin stopped smiling with herself and looked up at Kagome. "What? Were you saying something?"

"Yes I was. I think now that Sesshomaru has seen and appreciated your new look, you need to show him your new confidence."

Rin looked at her strangely. She had picked up confidence? Since when? And what did it matter? Every time she saw Sesshomaru she was rendered speechless anyway. Kagome was obviously believing in her for the both of them.

"How do I do that?" she asked tentatively, not sure if she even wanted to hear the answer.

"I think you should ask him out." She said simply.

Rin's eyes went wide. "**YOU THINK I SHOULD…WHAAAT?!?!**"

* * *

**A/N: well there you all go. i cant believe you guys reeli like this story. i must admit, im not into it as much as you guys are. lolololol!! but i already wrote out the plot, so i'll continue it to the best of my abilities for you the readers. in return, you shud all REVIEW!! (dont make me tell you again...well, im going to anyway: REVIEW!! teehee...)**

**see you soon**

**Love 3**


	5. Stupid Zombies!

**A/N: sorry if this chapter isnt very good for you guys. i was sick as a bitch wen i wrote it. still not feeling too hot now, so i dont know wen the next chappie will come. anyway, hope you like (weak smile)**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

**Stupid Zombies!**

Rin stared up at Kagome in muted shock. Surely Kagome couldn't have suggested that she ask Sesshomaru out…on a date! She could already see herself choking over the words. She could barely handle greeting him, or riding in his super-awesome car, or standing in his presence. How in the bloody hell was she supposed to ask him out?

Then, realizing how ridiculous that was and knowing now that Kagome had to be joking, she began to laugh. Kagome looked at her strangely, before asking her what was so funny.

Rin wiped away the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes, before saying: "It's just…I think you said…I should ask Sesshomaru…on a date!"

Kagome smiled. "I did."

"Well yeah…but you were joking right?"

"Of course not Rin! You should totally ask Sesshomaru out! You don't think it's a good idea?"

Rin looked at Kagome again, and this time, something snapped. A fury built up inside her that she had never felt before, and wasn't even sure where it stemmed from. Before she knew what was happening, she was yelling.

"**Of course I don't think it's a good idea! ARE YOU GOING OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND KAGOME!" **

Kagome gasped. "Rin! I didn't know you cursed like that."

Rin gasped at her own language. "I…I…don't."

Kagome regarded her in wonder for a moment longer, then took her hand, pulling her faster towards the school. "Well I'm glad you got _that _out. We have to hurry before we're late for class. But I still think you should ask him out. Did you want to watch **1408**?"

"No!" Rin winced. "I **hate** scary movies."

"That's the one you need to ask him to."

Rin felt that mysterious anger coming back. "But **Kagome**, I can't–"

"Nonsense Rin. You can do anything you put your mind to."

Rin actually growled. "**Kagome–**"

They were inside their school building now. Kagome turned gracefully and gave Rin a peck on the cheek. Then she quickly skipped off towards her classrooms, promising that they'd continue the conversation first thing after school – since Kagome wanted Rin to ask during her drive home with Sesshomaru.

Rin walked slowly to her own classroom, her mind already made up about Kagome's idea. No way in **hell** she was going to ask Sesshomaru out. As if a person of his magnificence would go out with dumpy old her. Sure she put on some new clothes – and apparently picked up some 'confidence', even though she still wasn't sure where **that** was – but inside, she was still the bashful, shy, baby Rin she had always been. And Baby Rin could only **dream** of asking Sesshomaru out: she couldn't did _for real_! What if he said no? That would crush her for **life.**

She shared her first afternoon class with Hitomi and Kira, who were on the edge of the seats, waiting to hear about lunch. Rin told them every detail, but decided to leave out Kagome's proposition. Kira pretended to swoon at the thought of being touched by Sesshomaru, making both Rin and Hitomi giggle. Then after a moment, Kira's face lit up like a bulb.

"Oh my goodness Rin! You know what you should do now? You should ask him out!"

Rin stared at her friend, horrified. "Oh **no!** Not you too!"

Kira looked back at her, confused. "Not me…what?"

Rin frowned. "Kagome said the same thing: about me asking Sesshomaru out."

"You didn't tell us that." Hitomi said.

"Because I knew you guys would agree to it. And the fact is that I can't do it."

"Sure you can!" Kira prodded. "Look, Sesshomaru obviously likes you some. I mean, you're eons younger than him, and you act like an idiot around him sometimes–"

"Thanks Kira." Rin muttered.

Kira pressed on: "–but he talks to you anyway! If that's not a sign of _mild_ interest, I don't know what is!"

"Kanna said, he only likes me as a little sister."

"Whose Kanna?" Hitomi asked innocently.

Kira frowned. "Are you talking about that slutty-looking girl who dates all the juniors?" she scoffed. "I can't believe you even listen to her."

"She and Sesshomaru are really close. And she does _not_ look like a slut."

Kira rolled her eyes. She probably picked up on Rin's lack of conviction in that last statement. "Whatever, that girl and Kagura are in cahoots. And if you last checked, Kagura was trying to get with your man."

"My man?"

"Sesshomaru of course!"  
Rin blushed a deep shade of red. "Kira, he's hardly my m-m-m-m-" Damn, she could barely finish the words.

"I think you should ask him out too Rin." Hitomi said. "This is your chance to spend some quality time with him."

"And movie theaters create so much wonderful _ambience_." Kira gushed. "You should watch a scary movie too! Did you want to see **1408**?"

Rin looked at Kira in disbelief. Sometimes, she swore she and Kagome either had the same brain, shared the same brain, or went by that 'great minds think alike' thing. Seriously, almost everything Kira thought of was something that came out of Kagome's mouth, and vice-versa. It was kinda overwhelming.

She shook her head, ready to give Kira the same response she gave Kagome: "No I don't want to see **1408**. I _hate _scary movies. I'm really scared of them."

"Everyone's scared of _scary _movies! That's kinda the point."

"No, I'm not scared like everyone else: I'm terrified."

"Well when you get scared, all you do is cuddle up to Sesshomaru." Hitomi offered. "That's what I do when Souta and I watch scary movies."

Yeah, but Souta was a regular boy – no offense to Souta. Sesshomaru just wasn't. She could barely handle when he touched her. How was she supposed to get close to him? Did these people want to see her in a million pieces?

"You should do it Rin." Kira said. "I believe in you."

Those were the same words Kagome whispered in her ear after school as Sesshomaru's car pulled up around front. Rin felt her heart collapse into her stomach. Kagome gave her a quick hug around the shoulders, and then a motivational push in Sesshomaru's direction. Rin stumbled a bit from Kagome's strength, but kept walking, hugging her books and folder close to her chest.

_I can do this,_ she told herself. _I'm cute and sophisticated. Sophisticated people can asked people out. _Rin took some deep breaths as she reached for the passenger door handle. But she gasped when she opened it.

Kagura gave her a menacing smile. "Backseat deary." She said before slamming the door.

That put a stop to her slowing gaining confidence. She couldn't possibly ask Sesshomaru out in front of _Kagura! _Not only might he say no, but if he did, she would mock and ridicule her for days. Or at least a good couple of minutes.

She climbed into the backseat and tried to sink into the seat, her face red with embarrassment. Sesshomaru met her gaze briefly in the rearview mirror before restarting the engine. They had been on the road for less than a minute before Rin realized her cell phone was vibrating. Seeing that she had a new message from Kira, she opened and read it:

"**Rin! We all saw Kagura! Skanky hoe! Anyway, Kagome thinks you should ask him out anyway. You can do it Rinny!"**

Rin deleted the message. Were they crazy? They all **had **to be crazy. She wasn't sure if she could do it in the first place. Now they wanted her to ask him when she had an audience? Making matters worse: an audience that was Kagura?

Still, part of her had started fantasizing about the idea of her and Sesshomaru at the movies. He would put his arm around her and hold her closely as she quivered – not just because of the movie, but because her cheek was pressed against Sesshomaru's chest – and he would tell her not to be scared really softly in her ear….

"Sesshomaru?" She was surprised to hear her own voice.

"Rin." He replied.

Too late to turn back now. "Did you want to see **1408**?"

"Oh Sesshy, that's that horror flick I was telling you about," Kagura said, temporarily throwing off Rin's flow. "The one based on that book by Stephen King?"

"Yeah…well…" Rin said, trying to say it before her fear got the best of her. "Do you wanna watch it sometime?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her in the rearview mirror, his expression stoic. Then he looked back at the road. Kagura, on the other hand, turned right around to face her.

"I'm sorry little girl, but Sesshy promised _me _he'd take me to that film." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You'll have to see it with your own friends."

Rin nodded dumbly and looked out the window, not trusting herself to look back towards the front of the car. Of course Sesshomaru was going to go with his own friends. What had she been thinking? Then she realized, she had been thinking the right thing the whole time. She **had** told Kagome **and** Kira that this was a bad idea. Why did she have to trust _their_ instincts instead of her own?

Kagura got dropped off first, and then Rin. She hadn't climbed into the front seat like the last time she had traveled with Kagura. And when he pulled up to her house, she mumbled a 'thanks' and tried to quickly get out of the car, not wanting to hang around in her embarrassment anymore.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

Rin froze. _No. Way. _She looked back at Sesshomaru. He wasn't looking at her, and his face still remained blank. Maybe she had heard wrong. Surely Sesshomaru didn't just say he was coming _back_ for her.

But before she could question it, he started speaking again: "Previews are my favorite part, so don't keep me sitting out here long."

She gasped. "Y-Y-Y-You'll…go? With me?"

He nodded once, then repeated his first sentence: "I'll pick you up at seven."

She felt a giddy smile coming on her face, so she hopped out of the vehicle before he could see it. But as soon as the car drove away, she stayed rooted to the spot, and squealed in sheer delight.

---

"So what are you going to put on!!" Kira yelled excitedly over the speakerphone.

"I don't know!" Rin yelled back, going through her new set of clothes.

"What are you going to do with your hair?" Hitomi asked, as the three girls were on a three-way conference call.

"I don't _know!_"

"Well what are you talking to us then!" Kira said impatiently. "You need to talk to Kagome!"

"But guys…." She whined.

Even though she knew that this was a Kagome-necessary situation, Kagome might instill some crazy thing Rin should do **at** the movies. And that girl had the power to make Rin do things she didn't want to do. The last thing she wanted to hear was Kagome suggest she should kiss Sesshomaru or something….

"Go on Rin," Hitomi said encouragingly. "Kagome will know exactly what you should put on. She has your best interest at heart you know."

Rin sighed. "I know…."

"Alright then, now that that's settled: go call her!" Kira exclaimed before hanging up.

"If it's not too late when you get back, give us a call again, 'kay Rin?" Hitomi said before hanging up as well.

"Wait, you **guys!**"

But they were both gone, leaving Rin with no choice but to call Kagome. Even if she didn't, she knew her friends would find some magical way to have Kagome call her anyway.

Souta picked up on the third ring. He told Rin that Kagome was in her room with Inuyasha, so he wasn't sure if she'd come to the phone or not. Rin secretly prayed she wouldn't. But as soon as Souta said 'Rin's on the line', Rin could hear a door fly open and Kagome trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Rin!" she said cheerfully. "Did you ask?"

"Yeah…"

"Wonderful! What's the problem?"

"I'm not sure what to put on…"  
"Oh, I figured as much. I stopped by your house during one of my free periods today. Your outfit is hanging in the back of your closet."

Rin was surprised. Then she was even more surprised as she **did** find a suit jacket that wasn't there this morning, presumably holding her outfit inside. Kagome had to have some unspoken mystical power to be able to do the things she did.

"Have fun, 'kay Rin? My cell's on, so if you're not sure what to do, you can always text me."

Rin smiled gratefully, even though Kagome couldn't see it. Why hadn't she wanted Kagome's advice on this again? "Thanks Kags."

"Anytime Rin. Talk to you soon!"

Rin hung up, then went back to the suit jacket. She slipped into Kagome's choice of clothing – a floral print baby doll dress that stopped just above her knees – and picked a pair of white sandals to go with it. She curled her hair – fortunately there was no fight between her and the curly iron – and pulled it into two low pigtails. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. All she needed now was some gloss and she was ready to go.

But then she heard a car pull up to her house, followed by a honk. _Oh Hyne! _She grabbed her handbag and a tube of lip gloss, trying to apply it as she rushed downstairs. Her father met her as she tried to slip out the door.

"Who is that Rin." He asked sternly.

"I'm going to a movie. I'll see you later Dad." She said quickly, not wanting to keep Sesshomaru waiting.

"I hope that that's not a–"

Rin closed the door before her father could say 'boy'. She would never understand that man. Did he want her to be a lesbian or something? Jeez!

She trotted to the car and grabbed the door handle, slipping inside. She closed the door much more calmly though, not wanting to slam it. Then she turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a shy smile.

He glanced at her. "You look nice Rin."

She blushed. "You look nice too." She murmured.

In fact, he looked perfect in his dark blue long sleeve shirt and khaki pants. Not to mention the K-Swiss sneakers with the dark blue stripes to match. She was glad that Kagome picked out something for her instead of her picking something – she didn't want to look stupid next to Sesshomaru.

"You sure you want to see **1408**?" he asked quietly.

If Rin wasn't mistaken, he almost sounded concerned for her. She resisted the urge to smile. "Yeah, I don't mind." She whispered.

He nodded and said nothing more about it. Then, as they neared the cinema, Rin prayed **1408** wasn't as creepy as it seemed in the commercials. She knew Stephen King was pretty gruesome with his work – she didn't read it herself, but that's what everyone's reviews on his works was – but maybe the directors decided to tone it down?

Wrong. Ten minutes into the film, and already Rin was watching it between her fingers. She jumped and whimpered at just about everything – making the people in front and behind her having to tell her shush. Sesshomaru kept giving her odd glances as well, but she just attempted at reassuring smiles to let him know she was okay. But he seemed unconvinced.

How mortifying. And things had been going pretty well too. Sesshomaru was the perfect gentlemen: held doors open, let her walk in front of him. And he bought her a pack of her favorite candy too – although that was strew all over the floor since her first jump in fright. So much for leaning into him or something. She was too freaked out to move an extra inch. Why, oh **why** did she think she could handle this? Sesshomaru must have thought she was an idiot or something.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. And she actually screamed in bloody terror. Then when she saw it was only Sesshomaru, relief washed over her. But everyone around them hissed demands of silence, making her blush in embarrassment. Then to make matters worse, she didn't even have time to relish in the fact that Sesshomaru was touching her again, because he had the most unpleasant frown on his face.

"Get up." He commanded.

She stood immediately. He stood up as well and started out of the row, heading for the exit. She had to break out into a small skip to keep up with his long strides. Then, when they were in the theater lobby, he turned to face her.

"I'm not impressed Rin." He said. "Why did you say you wanted to see this movie, if you apparently don't like horror films?"

Rin looked down, feeling foolish. She couldn't really say that it was because Kagome told her to. She would seem even more stupid than he probably thought her now.

He didn't wait much longer for her answer. He shook his head. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

She gasped in horror. "Sesshomaru! I–"

"Let's go Rin." He said in that commanding tone again.

She kicked some air and felt like crying. She felt like a word-class fool. She didn't say a word after that, too busy mentally rebuking herself for her dumb behavior. She just had Sesshomaru waste a little more than twenty dollars on a movie none of them would finish watching. And she was just going to tell him to go back into the theater and finish the movie herself, and she'd have someone come get her. Now she was being dropped home, after subsequently ruining Sesshomaru's night as well, just like some child. _Well, the bubble just popped. Sesshomaru's sees now that I'm just a little girl – no a baby! – and he'll never speak to me again._

The car pulled up to her house. She couldn't look at him, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. "Sorry Sesshomaru." She murmured as she opened the car door. She sniffed against her will before saying: "Thanks for taking me home."

"Would you rather see **Transformers**? Or is that too much for you as well."

She looked back at him incredulously. "W-W-What?"

He shrugged. "I asked if you'd rather see **Transformers**. Do you not want to?"

Out of complete spontaneity, she lunged for him, hugging him tightly. "I'd _love_ to see **Transformers!**" she gushed.

"I can tell." He said.

She suddenly realized that she was holding Sesshomaru, and pulled away just as quickly as she had grabbed hold of him, her face the color of a fire hydrant. But Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her strangely, but giving her that adorable half-smile. Her face got even redder.

"Tomorrow then? Same time?" she murmured shyly.

He nodded, then his expression became concerned again. "You'll sleep well, won't you?"

Her face couldn't get any redder, and it started to burn. Sesshomaru was worried that the movie might give her nightmares. It was going to, of course, but Sesshomaru's concern for her quelled those fears for now. She shook her head, and promised she'd be alright.

He gazed at her a moment longer, then reached over and stroke her bare arm. She felt a giggle coming, so she bit her bottom lip. "Sleep well, alright?" he said, still sounding somewhat worried.

She shook her head excitedly, overcome with glee. She had to get away from this car. She needed her pillow to scream into. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay!"

Now he was looking at her strangely. But then he just chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me Rin. Good night."

She smiled at him again before getting out of the car. He pulled away from the sidewalk just as Rin was running to her front door. She opened it quickly, slammed it without any concern for her parents, and screamed. Right there in the kitchen. Loudly too.

"**Mamiko Sakura Rin! What in the hell is all that noise for!**"

"Sorry Dad!"

* * *

**A/N: there you go. plz review! i'll put up the next chap as soon as i get a lil better.**

**Love 3**


	6. With Kanna's Help

**A/N: sorry all for being so MIA!! i've been sick in bed with...something. i think i have food poisoning, but i dont even know. im not even supposed to get out of bed, but i kept on thinking about how awful i was for not updating and whatnot. so i decided to post a chappie. i hope it isnt too bad. plz enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: no es mio**

* * *

**With Kanna's Help….**

On Wednesday, Rin was on a different planet. She woke up that morning in a daze, her mind still relishing on yesterday's activities.

Even though on Tuesday, her friends' expressed mild disappointment at how her 'date' with Sesshomaru turned out, their moods were turned around when she told them that _he_ had asked her out later that night. Kagome – the ever helpful girl she was – came over and picked out something for her to wear: a pair of low rise jeans and a white mariner top with a graphic design on the front. Kagome even stayed and waited with her until Sesshomaru came – much to Inuyasha's displeasure, as it had resulted in him parking his car about two blocks away from the house, just so Sesshomaru wouldn't know they were here.

Then Sesshomaru came, and the rest was perfect, perfect history. It was like, the horror that was last night didn't even happen. He complimented her again – this time telling her that her pulling her hair out of her face (she had pulled it into a bun) brought attention to her eyes – which made Rin giggle to herself. Then at the theatre, Sesshomaru paid for the tickets, and bought her favorite candy again – Rin smiled at that, because he hadn't asked her, which meant he actually _remembered_ that that was her favorite sweet.

The movie was actually pretty good, and luckily, not a scary scene in sight. But near the end of the film, when the action got a bit rushed, Sesshomaru had reached for her hand and held it in his lap. Rin blushed all shades of red – luckily the theater was dark – and could barely concentrate on the rest of the movie. How sincere could this guy get? He was actually concerned for her and her fears.

And to think, all she was really concerned about at that point was Sesshomaru's thumb and its insistent stroke on the back of her hand.

Fortunately, he wasn't the type to discuss movies afterwards, because she wouldn't have much to say. Then he took her home, she told him she had an awesome time, and he said that he had a nice night as well. Then, not wanting to give herself anymore time to make a fool of herself – she had been doing so well up to that point – she got out of the car and went to her house….

…only to trip over some newly imprinted crack in her stone path up to the door and fall on her knees. She turned around, thankfully seeing that Sesshomaru had already pulled away and missed her fall. _Phew!_

More naughty dreams that night. Rin even woke up with a blush. Of course, her father's loud mouth woke her in the heat of things, but she was still on her high from last night, so she was hardly agitated. She spent that whole morning humming. And the last time Rin had hummed like this, she was still in prep school.

Her parents looked at her strangely as well when they heard her. She greeted them brightly and sat down with them for breakfast, something else she rarely did.

"Are you okay Rinny dear?" Her mother asked.

"I'm perfect, Mommy." Rin replied, her tone still cheery.

Her mother looked taken aback. Probably it was the 'mommy', but hey: if she could hum a tune and sit down and join her parents for breakfast, why couldn't she address her mother by 'mommy'? It was obviously a day for foreign things anyway.

"Did you have fun last night?" Her mother continued tentatively.

"Yup!" Rin said with a smile. "It was lovely."

"Who was that boy?" her father wanted to know.  
She took a sip of her orange juice before speaking. "His name is Sesshomaru Takashi. He's really sweet, and nice, and charming, and…" Rin giggled, realizing she could go on forever with this list. "He's a lot of stuff." She finished with a nod.

Her mother smiled. "Do you like this boy?"

"Yup. I actually like him a lot. Much more than I liked Souta."

"So who was the designated driver? Assuming this boy is your age."

Uh oh. Dad hit a sour spot. And his face made it very clear that if Rin said the wrong thing, she'd be in a lot of trouble. Rin turned her food nervously, not knowing exactly how to tell her father that Sesshomaru was the 'designated driver'….

…and about five years older than her. That would sure make a good morning bad.

"He's just a little bit older than me." Rin started tentatively. "A lot of people in my school go out with people older than them."

"How **much **older?"

"Oh Dad, that doesn't really matter. I don't even think–"

"**How much older!**"

Rin paused as dramatically as she could. Then glanced at her watch and jumped out of her chair, grabbing her things.

"**Mamiko Sakura Rin! You haven't answered my question!**"

"I'm going to be late for the bus! We'll talk later, 'kay Dad!" she pecked his cheek affectionately, smiled at her mother and slipped out of the kitchen side door.

She ran all the way to the bus stop, not out of fear of being late, but out of fear that her father would hope in his car and tail her. Never mind the fact that he was about six or seven years older than Mom: if she told him she liked a boy five years older than her, he'd tear her head off.

Feeling safer that she was now on the bus, she let the cheerful mood she woke up with wash over her again. After spotting Kira in the back, she basically skipped over to her.

"You're happy." Kira noticed as Rin sat down next to her.

Rin nodded. "Yup."

"How was last night?" Kira wanted to know.

"Oh _Kira_, it was _perfect_."

"I can tell by the way you're talking in italics."

Rin giggled, having heard the italicizing in her tone herself.

"_Anyway!_" Kira said, excitement portrayed on her face now. "Go on then, tell me all about it!"

Rin tried to give her the condensed version, but Kira saw right through all of that. It turned out that Rin had to start her whole tale over, because she was in the middle by the time she got to school, and Hitomi demanded that she start over. When she finally got it all out, both girls were laughing – since Rin had told them about her falling flat on her face when she got out of the car.

"Well at least he didn't see that right?" Kira said.

"Thankfully."

"Are you going to ask him out again?" Hitmoi wanted to know.

Rin smiled furtively. "Maybe."

Both girls got wide eyed. "Really?"

"Well why not? We already went out once – technically twice, even if the first was a flop – so what's stopping us from going out again?"

Kira grinned. "See, this is Rin I know! Confident!"

Rin frowned slightly. "You and Kagome like to throw that word at me a lot."

"Well, more self-esteem then." Hitomi said with a small smile. "Baby steps."

Rin smiled again. "I'll go with that one."

---

Rin couldn't conceal her surprise when Kanna basically threatened the student that normally sat next to her to get lost or 'suffer the consequences', before taking the seat herself and smiling up at Rin. Even though she and Kanna had spoken briefly – long enough to be able to identify each other, and for Rin to get one or two insider facts on Sesshomaru – they had never spoken to each other after that. Not intentionally of course: Rin wasn't about to push away one of Sesshomaru's friends without good reason. It was just obvious that the two of them ran in different circles.

So when Kanna gave her hair a toss and greeted Rin like they were two lovers who had been apart for too long, immediately, her guard went up. She couldn't pinpoint it, but something about Kanna made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't look, dress or act like a freshman should. Maybe it was the fact that she was so blunt, it was hurtful. Maybe it was those huge brown eyes that seemed so innocent at times, it was misleading. Maybe, Rin couldn't be sure…but she felt something off about her anyway.

"What's been _up_, Rinny?" Kanna said, her smile cheery.

Rin raised an eyebrow. Italics never sounded so plastic and unnerving before. "Nothing, why?"

Kanna shrugged. "Just checking in on you, you know. Friends do that for each other."

Friends? When did that happen? If there wasn't a thick enough wall between Rin and this girl, there definitely was one now. Kanna was obviously up to something. A possible Sesshomaru-related something. Rin wished she'd stop beating around the bush. She hadn't confided in Kanna about her extreme crush on her friend, and she wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

"So…" Kanna said slowly, now examining her newly manicured nails. "Heard you went out with Sesshomaru?" she gave Rin a sly smile.

"Uh huh." Rin said tentatively.

"How was that?"

_There it is. _Kanna just wanted to hear the story of her date with Sesshomaru. But if the two were already as close as she led on, why would she need to hear it secondhand from her? "Fine." She replied, keeping things brief.

"Oh yeah? Sesshomaru said he had a good time too."

Rin tried to act neutral, but the words brought life to the butterflies resting in her stomach. "Really?"  
"Uh huh." She pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Rin with an earnest expression. "He was telling me _all about it_ last night."

She had piqued Rin's interest, her attempt at nonchalance gone. "What was he saying?"

"Lots of stuff." Kanna said. And then she turned away from Rin, facing the blackboard.

Rin was about to complain about Kanna just leaving her hanging like that, when she realized Mr. Yugo – their teacher – was glaring evilly at them. Rin fell back into student-mode long enough for him to feel that she was paying attention again. Then, as soon as he turned away, she turned back to Kanna.

"Lots of stuff, like what?" Rin asked, picking up exactly where they left off.

"Not much, just stuff."

Rin frowned. First he was saying 'lots of stuff'. Now it was 'not much'? Why was she being so secretive anyway? Couldn't she just ease Rin's curiosity the easier way: by just coming out with it?

Then Kanna revealed her true intentions. Looking back at Rin skeptically, she asked: "What does it matter what he said or not anyway? You don't…_like him_, do you?"

Rin hesitated, and she could tell by the slow smile that formed on Kanna's face that she had noticed it too. Rin had walked herself right into that one. Now she was stuck. She could either act like Sesshomaru's thoughts on their date didn't matter at all, and not find out if he really did enjoy himself. Or she could confess to actually liking him, and as a result, have Kanna know about her crush.

_But I don't want her to know. She's too close to home for that. _She pressed her lips into a thin line. _Damn. What do I do?_

Kanna raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "_Well?_ _Do _you or _don't_ you?"

Rin thought it over a moment longer, then sighed in defeat. Kanna was grinning before Rin spoke. "I suppose I like him a bit…" Rin said tentatively, not wanting to completely give herself away. No need for Kanna to know that she was in love with the guy.

"I **thought** as much." Kanna said with a knowing smirk.

Rin waited for her to continue and start addressing the more important topic, but she just kept on smirking. "_**Well?**_" Rin said, somewhat urgently. "What did he tell you about the date?"

Kanna dropped her smirk, and took on a guarded expression. "Well…he didn't quite call it…'a date'." She quoted the last two words with her fingers.

"What did he call it?"

"Oh Rinny, I don't really want to tell you anymore. Since you like him and whatnot. At first I didn't think it would matter much, since you were acting like you didn't like Sesshomaru. But since you _do_, I don't think you even **want** to know anymore."

Rin's face paled. It sounded like whatever Kanna was going to say was absolutely awful. Which meant Sesshomaru thought something absolutely awful. How absolutely awful!

And yet she **had** to know. "You can tell me Kanna, I can take it."

Kanna made a big show of sighing in defeat before speaking again. "Well, he just thought it as you guys going to watch a movie, not a date. And he thinks you're a sweet girl."

Rin looked at her expectantly, still waiting for the bad part. But Kanna was just looking at her with concern, as if expecting Rin to crumble at any minute. "What's wrong with that?" Rin asked finally after a long pause.

"Don't you see Rinny? Sesh thinks you're **sweet**! As in, we've had this conversation before. He thinks you're such a lovely **little **girl. He thinks of you as his **little sister.**"

And here goes the bomb. Rin's face paled. "_Little_ sister?"

Kanna nodded. "He thinks you're freaking adorable Rin. He was so mad that you went to a scary movie, knowing that you didn't like them. He wasn't even sure if **Transformers** was a good idea at first."

"Oh jeez, he thinks I'm a baby." Rin whined.

Kanna nodded in agreement. "Just about." Those large brown eyes swept over her frame. "Not that I can blame him though."

Rin, who was lost in her own thoughts, dreading every sentence that had just left Kanna's mouth, now registered her new one. She looked at her. "What do you mean, you can't blame him."

"Well Rin, I mean, it's obvious you had someone teach you how to put on makeup, but you still look like a little girl. I mean, all those pastel colors and pigtails just screams 'childish'."

Rin thought about her appearance – a sky blue baby-doll dress with her hair in a low side ponytail – and wondered if it really did make her seem like a little girl. All her friends had told her that she looked wonderful right after the makeover. But then again, she was the oldest of Hitomi and Kira – turning fifteen within a few months, while they were just on fourteen. And Kagome _had_ said that she wasn't going to give her some dramatic transformation so that she wouldn't be able to recognize herself in the mirror. But had it been so _under-_dramatic that she still looked like the same old baby Rin?

Kanna shrugged. "No offense of course, because you look nice. But I mean, that's all. You just look _nice_: like a _sweet, little girl._ Was that what you were going for in order to attract Sesshomaru? Did you know he's nineteen? He's not going to want someone who **obvious** looks like minor." Kanna paused. "Well, he **just **turned nineteen last month, but all the same."

Rin was about to say ask when _exactly_ last month – just to know – when Kanna's face lit up. "I know! I'll give you a **makeover**!"

Rin mentally groaned. _Oh no, not another one._ "Thanks Kanna, but–"

"Just hear me out for a sec Rin. I could come over this weekend, style you up nice, tell you what and what not to wear, and give you a couple of helpful hints on snagging Sesh. It would be fun."

"Kanna–"

"We could enlist Kagura to help–"

"_Kagura!_" Sirens were going off in Rin's head. "Kanna, Kagura _hates_ me."

Kanna rolled her eyes. "Kagura doesn't hardly _hate_ you. She doesn't like little girls. Which is what you are." She smiled slyly. "For now."

Rin sighed in expiration. "Kanna, I don't think–"

Kanna cut her off with a huge sigh. "Fine Rin, I'm not forcing you to go along with it. It's just…obvious that you really like Sesshomaru. And I just wanted to help."

Rin was about to make a rebuttal, but the bell had rang, signaling the end of their class together, and Kanna was already getting out of her seat. But before she left, she scribbled down a number on a scrap piece of paper, and handed it to Rin.

"That's my cell." She explained. "Call me if you change your mind."

Then, she swept all her belongings into her hands and left the classroom.

Rin went to seek council from her friends after that. Kira told her to stay away from that 'slut'. Hitomi said that Kanna didn't give off the vibe that she was trustworthy, not to mention, she wanted to get help from Kagura, who most _definitely _couldn't be trusted. Kagome told her she looked fine the way she was, and that she should be flattered that Sesshomaru cared about her well-being the way he did. Even Inuyasha said his piece: agreeing with Kagome by telling her she looked great already.

But he used the wrong words. He said that he thought she looked like a sweet, little girl. The exact things that Sesshomaru had said about her. The exact things she _didn't _want to be.

…Maybe she'd give Kanna a call.

---

That Saturday, Kanna came over in the late afternoon, Kagura with her. Kanna looked pretty excited about the makeover, and even though Kagura appeared less than, she seemed eager to get started as well.

"Kanna promised to be on her best behavior." Kanna whispered in Rin's ear as she led them to her bedroom. "She says that you're probably cool, but you just don't carry yourself that way. But we'll fix that, don't worry." She finished off with a smile.

Rin retuned her gesture with a wary smile of her own. Truth was, she was nervous as hell to what these two girls were going to do to her. Her mother seemed pretty shaken as well, not that Rin was surprised. When she had told her mother Kagome was going to give her a makeover, she was excited, and couldn't wait for end result. And she had been surprised too, and went on to babble about how nice she looked. Now, when Rin approached her mother about makeover number two – this time, with the help of someone else – her mother was pretty curious skeptical. To see two scantily clad girls saunter into her home, ready to do over her daughter's look must have worried her a bit.

She let them enter her bedroom first, then went in after them, locking the door behind her, just in case her mother felt like peeking in on the progress. Rin wasn't sure what was about to go down in her room, and she didn't want her mother to find out the same time she did.

Kanna and Kagura stood in the center of her room, just surveying the surroundings. Rin looked around as well, wondering if she had left anything incriminating out in the open: dirty underwear, Sesshomaru doodles, or anything of the sort. But it seemed normal: her bed neatly made with Mr. Teddy – her first teddy bear – leant against her pillow, fur rug on the floor at its furriest, things in order on her desk and vanity table. So why were their faces getting screwed up like that?

Kagura made it know soon enough. "What do you call this? Ode to Alice In Wonderland?" she asked snidely.

Rin frowned. "No. I call it a _room_."

She scoffed. "A kiddies' room obviously."

Rin was about to say something more – something that would included the word 'bitch' – but Kanna cut her off. "Kagura's just being mean for no reason." She said, glaring at Kagura as she said it. But Rin could tell that, deep down, Kanna felt the same way about her room as Kagura did.

_Oh Hyne, what did I get myself into? Now they're gonna wanna make over my room too!_

The first thing the two girls did was go through Rin's closet. Rin watch in horror as they basically deemed every article of clothing hanging there as 'never to be seen again, much less worn'. Then they introduced her to her new set of clothes, emptying the bags they brought on her bed. Rin's face actually paled at the sight.

"Oh _nooo_ you two. I can't wear _that_ stuff!"

"Sure you could." Kanna said encouragingly. "You just…pull it on."

"But they're so–"

"So _what._" Kagura said threateningly, killing Rin's comment in her throat.

"Nothing." She murmured.

"They'll fit you perfectly Rin." Kanna continued. "Don't think we haven't noticed, you have a nice little figure on you. These will help you…show it off a bit more."

"I don't know…."

Kagura turned to Kanna. "If she can't handle the clothes Kanna, how the hell is she supposed to handle the haircut."

Rin's face paled further. "The _what?!_"

Kanna quickly explained: "Well obviously we were going to cut your hair. It's much too long as it is now."

Rin's hair barely passed her shoulders. "It's not _that_ long!"

"If you can put it into those doofy pigtails you sport most of the time, it's too long." Kanna said, showing annoyance for the first time today. Then she placed her hands on her shoulders, turning Rin to face her. "Look Rin, you wanted us to help you out. So we're here to help. But if you aren't going to be cooperative, let us know now, so we don't have to waste anymore time here."

Rin wished she could tell her that she changed her mind, and that there was no way she could through with this. But at the same time, the thought of Sesshomaru finding her attractive as opposed to 'sweet' was too tempting to pass up. So she nodded solemnly to Kanna's immediately delight.

"Alright Kagura. She's still down. Get the scissors."

* * *

**A/N: alrite there you go! hope you all like. i have to tell you tho, and everyone listen close. I DO NOT TAKE TO PPL WHO DO NOT REVIEW. which means, all of u ppl who want to add me to ur favorite and alert...whatever, you need to drop me a line. (i feel like i've said this before) im reeli serious. if you like the story, u need to review it. i operate on reviews, especially with this fic. if you guys dont review, i promise...im NOT going to write.**

**but i love you all very much. i'll try to get better n update soon.**

**Love 3**


	7. Rise Of The Seductress

**A/N: a chapter for you all! it's so funny how all of you think that Rin is going to look hideous...teehee. i'll tell you from now, that she doesn't. but she doesn't look the same, thats for sure. go on then, read!!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

**Rise Of The Seductress**

Rin stared at the mirror in wonder and…puzzlement. Could that girl being reflected, really be her: Rin Sakura Mamiko? That female in the glass looked so alien. Not a _bad _alien, but she couldn't tell if it was a good kind of alien either. She just looked…different. She reached by her neck, and actually touched her skin, her fingers no longer tangling themselves in hair. That would take some getting used to.

She _felt_ different though as well. Kanna had said the clothes would make her feel more empowering and domineering, and that streaking her newly cut hair would make her feel bold. As foolish as it had sounded then, the more she gazed at herself in the mirror, the more confident she felt. She felt like her old self: before her previous makeover, before Sesshomaru, even before high school on a whole.

She felt like she was the same Rin who was best friends with Yuri and Ami, and stood in front of them as they strolled the halls, just out of more self-assurance. The Rin who was dating Souta Higurashi – the cutest boy in middle school. The Rin who could – and would – say whatever was on her mind, or whatever she felt, without being afraid of what people thought of her.

Even if her attire was a _bit_ overbearing, she had to admit, she liked what it did for her self esteem. She hadn't felt this cool and collected in a while. She even felt a bit cocky, getting the strangest urge to blow a kiss at her cooler-than-thou reflection.

"Sesshomaru, eat your heart out." She murmured proudly. "I'm irresistible now."

She struck a pose, feeling irresistible for real. Then she gave her hair a fluff and grabbed her things before making her way downstairs. Now it was time to share this new look with everyone else in the world.

When her parents laid eyes on her, she could only imagine what they could be thinking. Her father didn't give her much time to conjure up any ideas though.

"Satsumi!" he bellowed, saying her mother's first name. "Why is my daughter dressed like a **hooker**!"

Rin folded her arms across her chest and scoffed. She looked _hardly_ like a hooker. A short jean skirt, a white strapless top that exposed all of her stomach, combined with one of those stylishly short jackets: the material being black denim. Pull on a pair of white K-Swiss sneakers, and there was her outfit. Kagura thought it to be a tamer get-up than the others they had set up for that week, but figured she should take baby-steps into this new look. The haircut was dramatic enough.

"I'm not dressed like a hooker Dad." Rin said, rolling her eyes. She _was_ wearing **sneakers** for heaven's sake.

"You look like a hooker to me, Rin Sakura." He said heatedly. "Go upstairs and change your clothes **now!**"

"Come on Dad. I'm embracing individuality. Just relax, it's not that big a deal."

Her mother's face was steadily paling. "Rin honey, what did you do to your beautiful, beautiful hair?"

Rin reached behind again, still a bit self-conscious about that. Kagura had cut it. After much conviction from Kanna that Kagura was actually an excellent hair stylist, and wouldn't do anything awful to her head, Rin allowed her to cut it. It wasn't long before her fur rug was covered in her hair. She had to admit, as the clumps got bigger, she thought Kagura was just being malicious – hacking away at her head because she was an awful person. But the end product actually wasn't bad, and it sure as hell looked professional.

It was an asymmetrical cut, longer on the left side of her face, while the length on the right stopped at her chin. Kanna said that she told Kagura to think 'New Rihanna', who had just hacked away at all her hair to something similar to what Rin was sporting now. And the burgundy red streaks Kanna added as an after thought, were for attention-catching purposes. It didn't look bad, but it definitely looked _different_. Rin was pretty much used to have her hair resting on the back of her shoulders. Now it hovered much higher, tickling her ear. Not to mention, she hadn't even _dreamed _of putting a color in her hair. Now the whole thing seemed lighter.

_Doesn't matter_, she thought reassuringly. _It looks nice on me. I'll get used to it._

So she faced her mother and shrugged: "I decided to let Kagura cut it. It's no big deal. You don't like it?"  
"Honey, it looks lovely." Her mother said with a wavering smile. "You know that I don't mind short hair at all." Rin knew that: her mother's hair was kept in a sophisticated bob. "But it's so…_dramatic. _And I can also see that you had it colored. It's so unlike you."

"I think it's more like 'me' than how I kept it before." Rin said with a confident smile.

Her mother's smile wavered further, then fell off completely as her eyes fell to Rin's stomach. "What is **that** in your belly button!"

Rin sighed. _Here we go._ "Kanna took me to pierce my belly button when we went to the mall. It's not that bad."

Her father, who had been redder and redder out of pent up fury as his wife and daughter conversed, now exploded once again in rage: "You get that **metal shit out **of you stomach **right now!**"

"I can't take it out for another month or so Dad, or else the hole will close up."

"**I don't give a rat's ass about some dumb hole! You shouldn't have a hole in your damned stomach in the first place!**"

Rin looked at her parents and shook her head in expiration. She didn't expect them to understand how important this change was to her. She _felt_ different. She felt more confident in her abilities. She felt like she could walk up to Sesshomaru and plant a wet one on him – just like Kagome had to Inuyasha. She probably _wouldn't_, but she sure as hell felt like she could. Couldn't her parents see that? Couldn't they look past the clothes and the belly ring and the hair cut, and see that she had made another dramatic – and more important – change in her self esteem?

By the way her mother was still losing color, and her father was still gaining some – well on his way to looking like a grape – it was obvious they did. So she simply sighed and grabbed her things, ready to head for school.

"**Where are you going Ms. Thing! You get your bony ass upstairs and change your damn clothes!**"

Rin had walked passed her parents and had her hand on the doorknob to the side door when her father's outburst came. She turned to face him and spoke, her voice laced with attitude: "My ass is **not** bony Dad. You can be angry, but you don't have to **lie**."

Her father – though still angry – appeared taken aback. Probably because she had never talked back to her father in such a rude manner. But she couldn't find it in herself to apologize, or even speed through the door in fear. Instead, she held his gaze a moment longer – remaining defiant – before facing her mother, giving her a nod, and then she left, slamming the door behind her.

Damn that was exhilarating. This new get-up was already doing wonders for her mood and attitude, and she wasn't even on the school bus yet!

---

If her ego got any bigger, she wouldn't be able to fit through any of her classroom doors. Rin felt like dynamite. She sure as hell looked it.

It had started on the bus. All she did was step on and pay the toll, and every single passenger fell silent. At first Rin thought, maybe she had felt a little _too_ confident in her new look, and that she really didn't look as god as she felt. But then the first whistle came. A long, drawn out wolf-whistle. And when Rin met eyes with the guy who did it, he bit his bottom lip seductively and gave winked in her direction. Then another guy called out to her, asking her if she'd be kind as to sit next to him. The following one asked if she'd be so kind as to give him her phone number. And after that, there was no stopping it. The whole bus erupted in showering Rin with compliments. Even the bus driver had something to say: offering her what he called 'the seat of honor' on the bus – the one directly next to him.

As Rin made her way to the back where Kira was staring at her – mouth ajar – she noticed that a couple of the girls on the bus had a few comments on her new look as well. Some were quietly praising the change with the girl next to them, others were saying things that weren't quite praise…

_Haters_, Rin said rolling her eyes. Just because they couldn't pull off this look as well as she did, didn't mean they had to talk bad about her. _Anyway, my mom always told me that the more people talk about you, the more important you become, whether it's positive or negative. _So as far as Rin was concerned, those girls could talk and talk all they wanted.

Of course, Kira demanded to know how and why she ended up looking like this. Rin replayed the story of Kanna and Kagura coming over to 'spruce' her up a bit.

"They did way **more** than a **bit** Rin." Kira had said.

"So you don't like it?" Rin questioned.

"It's not that. I just doesn't seem like you. You like Kanna and Kagura now. But I love the haircut."

Hitomi had said something along the lines of that as well when Rin finally reached her homeroom. It wasn't an easy task – the trek between getting off the bus and reaching the classroom. A horde of random males were all over her: asking her name, her status, and how they'd love to change the 'single' to 'committed'. At first Rin was pretty bashful about it all, but as the guys kept coming, her confidence started to grow. Even Kira seemed a tad surprised when yet another buy had something to say, and Rin had come up with a flirty response of her own.

They didn't even have peace when she arrived at the homeroom. Even as Rin tried to tell Hitomi about what happened on Saturday, every two seconds she received a note, a tap on the shoulder, or a flattering compliment. She tried to fight off the cocky smile that was trying to get on her face, but it wasn't easy.

But Souta's reaction was the worst. He couldn't even speak when he saw Rin: just stammered and stuttered incoherently. Rin decided to play with him a bit – speaking to him in an innocent tone that carried sexual innuendo. She had him red in the face within five minutes.

By lunch time, Rin felt damn near unstoppable. She sauntered confidently over to Kagome's table, as opposed to wait for her to come over to theirs. Giving her hair a sexy ruffle and making eyes with the males seated there, she finally looked at Kagome.

"Hey Kags." Rin said. Even her voice sounded different to her now: low and sultry. She like it.

Kagome didn't mask her surprise at all. "Rin honey," she said, her voice sounding breathless. "What did you do to yourself?"

Rin shrugged. "A bit of this, a bit of that."

"Who cut your hair?"  
"Kagura."

Her eyes widened further. "Kagura?"

"Yep. Kanna and Kagura came over and spruce up the makeover you did for me. A haircut was in order they said." She gave her hair a shake. "I think it's cute. Don't you?"

"It definitely suits your face." Kagome admitted to. Her eyes rolled over the rest of Rin's frame. "I didn't know you wanted to pierce your belly button. I would have taken you."

"Really?" Rin said, genuinely surprised.

Now Kagome shrugged. "Sure. If I knew you wanted to look like…**this**, I could have done that for you too."

"Well, your work isn't needed now. I'm all spruced up." Then, Rin felt daring. She glanced at Inuyasha, who had been gaping at her unashamedly. Lower her eyes to a look of seduction and dropping her tone another octave, she said: "What do _you_ think, _Inuyasha_?"

Inuyasha actually coughed at the end of her sentence, clearly ruffled by her boldness. She smiled in satisfaction as he cleared his throat and nodded silently, glancing cautiously at Kagome. Kagome met his gaze, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Rin!"

Rin turned slowly at the sound of her name, to see Kanna walking up to her. "Hey Rin," she said when she was close enough. "You wanna come sit by us?"

"Sure." Rin said with a smile. He turned back to Kagome. "I'll see you Kags." Then she gave Inuyasha that seductive look again, unable to control the feeling of power she had over him. "Bye Inuyasha." She said breathlessly.

Again the cough. This was way too sweet. It didn't even bother her as much as it should that Kagome was giving her a strange look. It wasn't her fault that she was looking so awesome today. After winking in general at the other males at the table who were beginning to drool at her, she walked with Kanna to her table. As she approached, she was met with the same response that she got over at Kagome's. One guy in particular seemed more interested than the others. A real cutie with dark hair and blue eyes. He would have been **it** if there wasn't already Sesshomaru currently that title.

"Guys, this is Rin Mamiko." Kanna said in an introductory tone. "Rin, meet Lina, Kaori, Kohaku – all sophomores – and Koga, a junior."

"You don't hang out with anyone in your year?" Rin whispered in her ear.

Kanna frowned. "Fuck no, our year is full of drips. You shouldn't hang out with anyone in our year either – image shattering."

Koga had been the guy with the blue eyes. He smiled at Rin. "Can the pretty girl come sit next to me?" he asked playfully.

Rin gave him a smile of her own. "Only if you promise not to bite."

"Oh I don't bite sweetheart," Then his smile became seductive. "Not much."

Rin gave a sexy chuckle and willingly took the free seat next to Koga. Almost immediately he turned his torso towards her, an arm snaking around her shoulder.

"So Rin," Kanna said, after a few pleasantries around the table had been made. "I was thinking, and I figured, you should act super neutral with Sesshomaru today. You know, act as if you haven't done a thing to your appearance. Let **him** tell **you** how gorgeous you look, not the other way around."

"Sounds reasonable." Rin agreed.  
Koga frowned. "Don't tell me you're attached to that mutt's brother."

"Mutt?"

"Inuyasha."

Rin couldn't stifle her giggle. "That's not very nice Koga."

"Oh you like the nice guys then, huh."

Rin placed her hand on the center of his chest. "Not all the time." She said suggestively.

Koga smiled down appreciatively at her. Even Kanna seemed a bit stunned at Rin's comment. It was all Rin could do to keep from bursting into laughter. This wouldn't stop – this control she seemed to have gained over men's testosterone. And all this practice was really paying off. There was no way she couldn't lure Sesshomaru into her web. This was going to be really more fun than she originally thought.

---

She spotted Sesshomaru as soon as she exited the school building. But instead of running up to him, she decided to let him wait. He'd see her soon enough, and come to her – just like all the other guys had all day. They were moths to her flame. Not to mention, she had a little added persuasion by her side – in the form of a Koga Wolfe.

Of course, that hadn't been intentional. He had managed to find her after class and was willing to keep her company until the bus came for her. She hadn't told him yet that she was going with Sesshomaru, not wanting him to run off. Her friends must have felt a way about Koga being around, because the three of them murmured goodbyes before going on ahead. Not that she could blame them much – Koga's arm had found its way back around her, this time around her waist, and he had a knack for conversing with her by whispering in her ear. Even as the two of them stood on the school's front steps, Koga stood in front of her, arms wrapped around her body – embracing her – and his head titled towards her neck as he spoke all kinds of flirtatious nonsense in her ear. Not a bad sight for Sesshomaru to catch.

And he caught it. Koga's back was facing the street, but Rin could see Sesshomaru plain as day. He was coming towards them, looking delicious as always. Rin almost felt herself weakening at the sight of him, but before she could, she remembered what he was seeing right now – Koga all over her – and realized she had no reason to fret. If anyone should be worried, it should be Sesshomaru.

Unfortunately, he had this amazing way of being unfazed by everything, keeping Rin from getting the expression she wanted. "Rin." He said. "Are you coming, or are you going with this guy."

Koga looked up briefly, leveled Sesshomaru with a dirty look, before turning back to Rin. "That's a good idea you know." He murmured in her ear. "I could take you home if you want."

Rin smiled apologetically at him and whispered back in his ear, making sure that her face was blocked from Sesshomaru as she did. "I can't today. I promised him. Another time, okay sweetie?"

Koga seemed disappointed, but agreeable. He nodded and took a step back. Rin playfully blew a kiss in his direction before turning around to follow the already retreating Sesshomaru. But she didn't even quicken her pace to catch up with him – she simply continued to stroll. Running up to him would be too unattractive. So by the time she got into the car, he was already seated and ready to go.

She turned to him, not wanting to miss a second of him admiring her. And he did: his eyes rolling over her frame for what felt like a good five minutes. Then finally he looked at her, his face blank.

"You look different." He said.

She smiled. "I'm glad you noticed."

His eyes narrowed. "You seem different as well."

"I definitely **feel** different."

"Did Kagura cut your hair."

"Yes she did." Rin said proudly. "Looks great I think."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything about that. He just started the car and began their journey to her house.

It was quiet, but Rin was determined not to fill the air with empty chatter. This time, she'd welcome the silence, and remain still. She pulled a magazine from her bag, just to demonstrate how uninterested in Sesshomaru she was going to be. She was in control here. She'd make him talk first.

And he did. "Who was that you were standing with?" he asked.

Rin looked in his direction, and acted coy. And she did it right this time: "What are you talking about?" she asked with the right amount of innocence to her tone.

"At school." He continued. "You were talking to him just before I came for you."

"Oh." She said nonchalantly, already going back to her book. "That's just Koga."

She made her tone sound like her sentence was unfinished, even though she wasn't saying anything after that. She was going to leave him hanging, provoking him to speak again.

And – naturally, as it had been all day – it worked: "Well, who's Koga?"

Rin liked the impatience in his tone. It made her smile. "Just some guy I met today. He seems to like me a lot already." She explained, still sounding dismissive.

His eyes narrowed. "Seems to like you a lot."

Her smile grew. "Oh Sesshomaru, you don't have to be jealous. You're still my number one." She said off-handedly.

He looked at her curiously. "Jealous?"

She nodded. "Not necessary. Although it's very flattering." And she faked a blush that was convincing enough to believe.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, but went back to being silent. But it was okay, Rin new she was still in charge here. And she liked the feeling. She promised not to say a thing for the rest of the ride. Any conversation at all would have to be generated from him. Even as they pulled up to her house, Rin still had not to say a word. She turned to Sesshomaru, and looked at him expectantly.

He spoke – right on point. "I'll see you tomorrow Rin."

"I'll see you sweetie." She said with a wink.

He looked taken aback by her newfound boldness. She decided to push more buttons by blowing him a kiss before slipping out of the car. But it wasn't over when she got out. No, she made sure to do have a sexy swivel in her strut towards the front door, knowing that he was watching her as she was walking.

When she reached the door, she rested her hand on the knob and glanced behind her. True to form, the car was still parked there, and his eyes were on her. She gave him a seductive finger wave and another cute wink. It seemed that he just realized that he was watching her still. In a hurry, he started back his car and drove off. She grinned at his rush.

Sesshomaru was getting tangled in her allure.

Perfect.

* * *

**A/N: voila!! (or however u spel that word) here is ur chapter. i wanted to tell you, just as a heads up kinda thing, that this is supposed to be a short story. as in...this thing is about to come to an end in about three or four chapters. but hey! some stories r long, n some r short. this is justo ne of the short ones.**

**anyway, hope you liked the chapter. if you did you should tell me in a review!! i would appreciate it (and you know what happens if you dont)**

**Love 3**


	8. Cut Off Point

**A/N: WARNING! Rin is acting VERY unlike herself in this chapter. Also, you're going to find out some dark things about her that you're probably not going to like. If you're one of those Rin lovers, i'm reeli sorry for temporarily making ur character so...well...you'll see...**

**Disclaimer: still doesnt belong to me**

* * *

**Cut-Off Point**

Rin was unstoppable. No joke. In just two short weeks, she went from barely on the radar, to the hottest topic at school. Everywhere she turned, there were males watching her with lustful eyes and suggestive smiles. She never had to her school things anymore, as boys were making themselves available as personal assistants in that area, just to have the opportunity to walk at her side. Not to mention the fact she had to keep reminding herself that her name was Rin, since everyone else seemed to think it was "hottie" or "gorgeous" or whichever flattering word the guys came up with next.

Even the guys who she knew were already attached to another girl, were tripping over themselves to get in her good books. Sure, that also gave way to some negative attention from the girlfriends themselves, but that wasn't Rin's problem. It wasn't like she went up to them and **asked** them to be so attracted to her: they just were.

But the best thing about this whole experience had to be Koga. Koga was basically the only guy to make it **very** clear just how interested in her he was. Not only did he treat her like the ultimate princess – opening doors for her, getting her lunch, holding her hand in the hallway – but he had already, much to Rin's amusement, threatened a couple of others who had wanted to be the guy on her arm. They had even gone out a couple of times: twice to the movies, once to lunch, and thrice to dinner. Not to mention, the very nice, very long make-out sessions that accompanied some of those outings. That was an added bonus.

Still, Rin made sure to keep at arm's length. Even though Koga was loads of fun, and sexy to boot, she didn't want him to become _too_ attached to her. Her heart _did_ belong to another after all.

However, that very another had been acting **very** strange lately. Even though Sesshomaru was never much of a conversationalist in the first place, recently he had become unnaturally quiet. Car rides were no longer full of his spontaneous questions and her random answers. Now, it was just her getting into the car, he glancing at the outfit of the day, then proceeding to take her home.

Although, Rin couldn't say that every time she got in the car, she was ready for conversation either. Most of the time, her cell phone was ringing and some guy who was lucky enough to have gotten her number that day would be calling to say "hey". Literally, a lot of them were just "hey" callers. Koga's calls were better – sometimes she'd spend the whole ride talking to him. But she always made sure to get off in time to thank Sesshomaru for the ride.

Still, something was changing between them, and she didn't feel like it was for the better. When she turned to Kanna for council, she said that he was exuding all his regular signs of jealousy. Then Kanna said it wasn't surprising since basically at this point, Rin could get any guy she put her mind to. But she had put her mind to Sesshomaru – that's all she really wanted in the end.

When Rin told her that, Kanna just said that she should just keep doing what she was doing now. Soon Sesshomaru would feel provoked enough to admit his true feelings about her. Rin could imagine it now. It would probably be on the way to her house. She'd be getting out the car, and he'd stop her and say that he needed to discuss something with her – something important. Then, he'd confess undying love for her. How perfect.

But till that point, she decided that she'd just keep hanging out with Koga and Kanna. They were pretty cool. And Kagura was a lot nicer that she thought, whenever she was around.

Rin had been thinking about what she was going to wear to the movies tonight. She, Koga, Kanna and Kohaku were all going to some flick. Rin wasn't sure – it wasn't like they were going there to get any movie-watching done anyway. Hehe.

"Rin."

She looked up at the sound of her name to see Kira, Hitomi and Souta crowding her desk. She couldn't resist smiling at the sight of them. She hadn't really spoken to any of them for a while.

"You guys!" she said brightly. "What's up? What's been going on?"

"You'd know if you called us more." Kira said darkly.

Rin picked up on her attitude immediately. "Whoa, Kira. Why the angry face?"

"Rin, you've changed." Hitomi said.

"Yeah I know, isn't it luscious?"

"No, it's not." Kira said. "You're spending all your time with Kanna and that **guy**. I thought you liked Sesshomaru."

"Of course I like Sesshomaru. Koga's just acting as a filler." She finished with a grin.

Hitomi and Kira exchanged glances, then Kira spoke again. "Rin, you've changed, but it isn't for the better. You're acting like Kanna's body double. You're acting **worse** than Kanna. And you're putting all this trust in her and Kagura, which is a stupid thing to do. You're going to get yourself in a lot of trouble."

"I'm going to get myself in trouble because I'm attractive and making new friends?"

"That's not what I mean Rin. I mean you need to stop and take a look at yourself before things get even more out of hand."

Now Rin was becoming irritated. "I've got everything in control **Kira**. I'm sorry that I've decided to grow up and you want to continue being an immature little girl. But really, that isn't **my** fault."

Kira flinched at Rin's statement. She merely sneered at the girl. Then she noticed how quiet Souta had been so far. As she glanced in his direction, he quickly looked away, his face flushing instantaneously. Rin smiled and rose slowly from her desk to stand in front of him.

"You don't think I look bad, do you Souta?" she asked innocently.

"Uh…w-w-w-well I…" His bottom lip begun to tremble. "H-H-H-Hitomi said that-that you…that you…"

"Hitomi isn't the boss of you…is she Souta?"

Rin had said it with just the right amount of seduction, and she reached out to drag a single finger down his forearm. His obvious shiver made her smile grow.

Then suddenly, Hitomi smacked her hand that was on Souta, her face red with rage. "What's wrong with you Rin!" she screeched.

Rin was surprised. She had never seen Hitomi so emotional before. Maybe she had gone too far. "Hitomi, I–"

"Shut up Rin!" she yelled over the beginning of her apology. "I didn't realize you were such a **fucking whore!**"

Rin gasped. Kira and Souta did as well. In fact, the whole classroom had fallen silent at that. As if realizing what she had just said, and the fact that everyone in the classroom was now gaping at her, her eyes began to fill and she burst into tears, running out of the classroom. Souta went after immediately, already stammering out apologies. Kira went with him as well, but not before uttering the word 'bitch' in Rin's direction.

Rin stood there awkwardly, staring blankly at the door as if the three of them were still standing there. Then she realized that everyone had to be staring at _her_ now. She told herself to pull it together now and worry about Hitomi later.

Just in time too, because then some comedian in the class went and said: "I wish I were **fucking** that **whore!**"

---

Rin just wanted to get home and sleep. Ever since her incident with Hitomi, she felt like the day had been dragging. Kanna told her not to worry over it too much, and Koga said that if she wanted a little bit of "cheering up" he was happy to oblige. She took him up on his offer too, just wanting to get rid of some pent up frustration. Now that school was over, she was just interested in napping away the rest of the afternoon, then getting up in time to go to the movies.

But of course, no one was on her side today. For once she wished she was wearing a burlap sack or something. Too many boys attacking her all sides, trying to walk her to her ride while also attempting to slip her their phone number. She was in no mood to flirt – or even speak – so she just pushed passed them, her main destination being the front doors.

But even as she was so close to freedom, she got cut off again. This time, by someone she couldn't maneuver around so easily.

"I'm not having a good day right now Kagome."

"You're not having a good day?" Kagome said hotly. "Imagine poor little Hitomi, having to see someone she called her best friend flirting with her boyfriend right in front of her face. Imagine how she must feel."

Rin was in no mood for games. "She needs to grow the hell up then. I flirted with your boyfriend too. You didn't run off in tears like some preschooler."

Kagome looked at Rin incredulously. "What is **wrong **with you Rin?"

"For god's sake, **nothing **is wrong with me!" Rin yelled. "I just want to go home!"

"Do you really think that this behavior is attractive? That all the male attention you're getting is genuine? They're all looking at you for a piece of ass, Rin. And I doubt _Sesshomaru _is impressed by any of this."

"You know what **I** think Kagome? I think you need to shut the fuck up about things you don't have a goddamn clue about. I also think you should move the fuck out of my way so I can go **home!**"

And with that Rin stormed off, but not after having seen Kagome's perplexed expression. Hmph. It served her damn right. Everyone needed to get off her case. She was in control of her life, not any of them.

When Rin finally managed to break away from the exiting throng of students and make in to Sesshomaru's car, she quickly climbed in and slammed the door a little harder than necessary. Sesshomaru looked at her curiously.

"Bad day." He ventured quietly.

"You don't know the half." She said in a sigh. "Sometimes, it's really hard being me."

His eyes narrowed for a moment, then he started the car and drove off. "Elaborate." He said.

She smiled. Even if they weren't on the best talking terms, Sesshomaru was still concerned about her. She began to unload: "I just realized how hard it is to be attractive. I mean for one, I can barely get a moment to myself, because I'm always been rushed by boys. Then there's this thing with Hitomi that got me all upset, and then Kagome–"

"Hitomi is one of your friends."

"Well, we were really close. I don't know what happened. Well…" she grinned and gestured to her body. "I guess I do know what happened."

Sesshomaru remained unfazed. "Tell me what happened between you and Hitomi."

"It's no biggie really. She called me a whore because her boyfriend was blushing at me. It happens all the time between me and the girlfriends. As if its really my fault their men are into me. Then she ran off in tears."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Then Kagome got on my case about too about my behavior not being attractive and blah, blah, blah. Basically she was scolding me. So I told her off and left." She leaned back in the chair and sighed. "I just want to go home and sleep." She turned to Sesshomaru. "You know, Koga and I are going to the movies tonight."

"Is that so."

"Yep. We're doubling with Kanna and Kohaku. Although I don't know how much of the movie I'll see."

Rin's voice was laced with innuendo as she spoke. There was no way he could miss the double entendre. And he didn't as she saw Sesshomaru's grip on the steering wheel tighten. She smiled. Kanna was right: he was going insane. She crossed her arms across her chest and smiled smugly for the rest of the drive. Then, when they pulled up to her house, she turned to face him again.

"Thanks so much for the ride Sesshy," Rin said with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

"I'm sure." He replied.

Rin was about to slip out the door, but then she heard Sesshomaru say her name. "Yeah?" she asked coyly.

"I need to discuss something with you. Something important."

Rin had to remind herself to breathe. This was it. This was the confession. "I'm listening." She said, as she braced herself for the best.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything at first. He simply looked at her. And immediately, Rin knew something was off. Sesshomaru always managed to retain a blank face: the master of masking emotions. But looking at him now, she could see his eyebrows pulled together, his face tight and his mouth a flat line.

Rin felt her face drain of color. Sesshomaru was mad. He was **really **mad. And he was really mad at **her.**

And then he spoke. "After this moment Rin, I want nothing else to do with you."

---

She felt like bursting into a million pieces, and her body shook as if it were getting ready to do just that. As soon as he finished his statement, her eyes had watered, but she would fight off the tears for as long as possible. She was not going to cry in front of Sesshomaru. At least she was going to try her best not to.

She knew she should get out of the car now, but she couldn't. He wasn't even looking at her anymore, but facing front, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gearshift. It was as if he wanted to be ready to pull away as soon as she got out of the car. But she needed answers first.

After a few attempts at speaking – which came out as less-than-attractive croaks – she finally found her voice. "W-W-W-Why?"

"Because." He said simply. "I was befriending a young girl named Rin." He gave her his full attention at his next statement, his expression cold. "Not this cheap slut imitation sitting next to me."

Rin flinched horribly at his words, and the tears that she had been fighting started to spill over onto her cheeks. But she wiped them away furiously before he could take any real notice to them.

"I am not a slut." She said in the strongest voice she could muster. But even as if hung in the air, she could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Who are you then!" Sesshomaru demanded.

Rin gasped. She had never heard him so angry before. And his eyes were blazing now. He didn't let her speak, continuing. "Seriously Rin, who the fuck are you? I thought you were this sweet girl who cared about her friends and believed in herself. Now, sitting next to me is some manipulating deviant who thinks its okay to hurt her friends and mess around with boys. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The tears were coming back again, but she couldn't wipe them away fast enough. She just buried her face in her palms and sobbed. Sesshomaru only glared at her for a moment, then faced front again.

"I apologize for cursing." He muttered. "But I still want you to get out of my car."

She tried to compose herself enough to speak. "Sesshomaru, I–"

"Really Rin, I'm not interested. Just get out."

"Just listen–"

"No." He looked at her again. "You just listen. I really want nothing to do with this person you've become. I don't like her very much. In fact, I don't like her at all."

"Then I'll change!" she blurted out in a sob, before breaking down again.

"I don't want you to have to change Rin." He said.

Rin noticed how considerably gentler his voice had become. She risked a glance at him, and realized his face almost seemed appeared sympathetic.

"I want you to be yourself." He finished.

She sniffed. "Sesshomaru…."

"Rin. Please. Don't make this harder on yourself. Why don't you just go to your room and sleep like you said you would. Then you can go to the movies and hang out with Koga. It'll be just like you wanted."

His voice had hardened again, sounding empty and emotionless. Rin felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. Couldn't he see it? Couldn't he see everything she was doing was because of him? What was the point of even going on if Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with her anymore?

_Please change your mind, _she commanded mentally. _Please…_

But nothing happened. He was still as stone, hands still in position, ready for departure. In a frantic rush, she grabbed her things and tumbled out of the car. Just as she had suspected, the tires skidding on the gravel at how fast he had hit he gas, and he sped off. Rin choked out another loud sob and ran towards her house.

Her mother must have been watching her from a window, because she spoke to her as soon as she came in. "Rin honey–"

"**I don't want to talk about it!**" she screamed as she dropped her things and stormed up the stairs. She went straight to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Throwing herself on her bed, she started to cry noisily into her pillow. This was so wrong. **So** wrong. Sesshomaru was supposed to get jealous, not get angry. He was supposed to love her, not want to kick her out of his life. She must have done something wrong. Miscalculated or something. She needed to make this right. But how? What else could she do? Sesshomaru had sounded pretty final. There wasn't anything she could do even if she wanted to it.

It was over.

She cried even harder. She hadn't felt this shaken up over something since two years ago, when her grandmother passed. Rin was closer to her grandmother than any other member of her family. Certainly a hell of a lot closer than with her own parents. Whenever she needed comfort from an adult, she would go to her grandmother's and crawl into her lap. And her grandmother would stroke her hair and tell her everything would be alright: all is well. That was her favorite phrase: all is well.

Then she got cancer. And even as Rin stared at her with all those tubes thrust into her flesh, her skin paling and chapped, and her body frail and weak, she still told her that all was well. But Rin knew better. And her parents knew better. No matter how much she wanted her grandmother to live, she was going to die. She had no control over the cancer. No control over her life.

The day her grandmother died was hard on everyone, but especially on her. She felt alone, with no one to turn to. No one to confide in anymore. She resorted to the only thing she figured she could find comfort in. The only thing she knew she could control. And she became addicted to it, until her parents found out, and begged her to stop. But she didn't want to, and she didn't at first.

Then, after therapy, she started middle school. It was hard at first, still stuck on the loss of her grandmother, and her "escape" as she and her therapist deemed it. But then she met Yuri and Ami, and after that Souta. And she began living again.

Now, she felt like her grandmother just died again, and as a result, she was dying inside. Sesshomaru had become the basis of her life: her reason for breathing. And now she had lost him. Just like she lost her grandmother. And just like her grandmother, there was no control over getting him back.

The walls of her bedroom felt too small, too confining. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move. She needed to escape reality, just for a moment. She needed to escape. She needed _her _escape.

With more calmness than she felt, she got off her bed and went to her connecting bathroom. She opened the first drawer on the counter and pulled out the knife that lay inside. The knife she told her parents that she had thrown away. The knife that had started it all back then.

She sat on the floor with her back resting on the wall. Tears were still running down her face, the water slightly blurring her vision. But her hand was steady and sure. As she looked at the underside of her forearm, she thought briefly about how much her skin had healed since before.

_Not that it matters now. Nothing matters now…_

Then, without any regret or hesitation, she brought the blade to her flesh.

* * *

**A/N: theres your chapter. ye i know, it isnt very pretty. but you know the saying, it has to get worse before it gets better. so review review review! tell me what you thought. but please...even if ur mad...dont flame. constructive critism is always better (smile)**

**Love 3**


	9. Part One: Standing

**A/N: first and foremost, i want to apologize to anyone who was offended by my last chapter. im reeli sorry about it. next time, i'll be sure to pick some other dark secret...like drugs or something. kidding, but seriously, i apologize a hundred times over. Rin is young in this story, and that's something thats reeli...i cant find the word, but you get it. anyway, its reeli "that" for someone her age.**

**i also would like to state that this story is not about to be a tale of Sesshomaru helping her heal the scars of her past or anything of that sort. she will not be cutting herself again. and although reference will be made to it in the next chapter, it DOES NOT PLAY A SIGNIFICANT ROLE IN THE STORY.**

**and speaking of other chapter, you get two tonight, as the two go hand in hand. cant say they'll cheer you up, but dont worry, we'll reach happily ever after soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

**Part One: Standing**

Rin's mother didn't know what to do. Her daughter had holed her herself up in her room for almost four hours now. No matter how much she jiggled the doorknob, it wouldn't budge. Then Rin would just cry out for her to go away and leave her alone. And no amount of persuasion would get her to come out: not food, not new clothes, not anything. She felt hopeless. And her husband wasn't making it better.

"You need to calm down Satsumi." He had said. "Rin will come out in her own time."

"Oh Ryoga dear, I'm just worried about her." Her mother said. "You know out little girl has had…issues already."

Ryoga turned the page of her paper. "She'll bounce back. She's a big girl now."

"But that poor little girl is still inside her."

"That poor little girl thinks she can start dating older boys." Ryoga said with a bit of impatience. "Anyway, I'm sure she's fine. Even with that…incident, back then, she bounced back well."

"Yes, but Dr. Takku said we should still keep an eye on her in case she was tempted to…" Satsumi gulped. "…relapse."

"Why don't you call some of her friends then honey, since you're so worried. They'll be able to tell you what's going on with Rin."

Satsumi realized that the idea was brilliant, but she had no number listed for any of Rin's friends. She stood around, worrying some more before remembering that Rin had left her bag at the foot of the stairs. Rushing to the spot, she picked up the bag and turned it over to empty it. Along with notebooks, loose papers and unused pads, her cell phone fell out. How fortunate that in her rush, she decided to leave this behind. Now she could find what was bothering her daughter.

But as she stared at the phonebook, her worries came right back. It was filled with over a hundred contacts. Any one of these could be Rin's 'best friend'. And Satsumi couldn't recognize a single name. She decided searching through girls was safer. But even as she stared at the lesser amount, she was still clueless. Finally, she decided to check the 'recently dialed' call log. She'd just call the name at the top.

It read 'Kanna'. She pressed pound and waited for someone to pick up.

They did on the first ring: _"Hey bitch. What's the hap?"_

Satsumi was shocked. "H-H-Hello? What did you say?"

The girl laughed: _"I said hey. What's up?"_

"Is this Kanna?"

_"Obviously Rin. You did hit Kanna. Were you trying to get Sessh? I didn't know you had is number."_

"Kanna? Kanna dear, this is Rin's mother."

_"O-oh. Hey Rin's mother. Is there something wrong with Rin?"_

Satsumi moaned. "I was hoping **you** could tell **me**."

_"No problem. I'll have my sister drop me over there and I'll find out what's wrong. Will that be okay?"_

"Oh Kanna, that would be perfect. Do you need the address?"

_"No, I've been there before. I'll be over in five."_

Kanna must have been one of the girls who had done Rin's makeover. But which set was she in? The first or the second? Oh, dear, Satsumi felt terrible at how little she knew about her daughter's social life.

Kanna arrived in about ten minutes. Satsumi felt better that she at least recognized her from Rin's second look. She politely greeted both Rin's mother and father before heading towards the stairs to see what the dilemma was. Satsumi's face looked thankfully as she disappeared up the staircase.

It didn't look good, and Kanna hadn't even gotten inside yet. There was some depressing sound music being played, and the whole place looked bleak. She walked up to the door and knocked as hard as she could to be heard over the music.

The song was turned down, then came: "For the last time: **leave me alone!** I am not **hungry!** I am not **thirsty! **I do not care if **Laguna Beach**is on! I am a sad little girl who wants to be left **alone!**"

"Rin sweetie, it's Kanna." She said loudly to be heard through the thick wooden door.

"Oh and you think because you're Kanna, you get special treatment? I'll give you special treatment: leave me **the fuck** alone! That special enough for ya?"

Kanna sighed heavily. Rin was making this harder than it needed to be. She was thankful that she had decided to pin up her hair before she came. She removed a bobby pin – frowning for just a second when a clump of hair fell limply behind her – and began to pick the lock. And since she was an expert at this, it opened without any hassle.

Inside was just as bleak as outside had felt. For a bright pink room, the place seemed dark: the only light being a sliver coming from the crack in the bathroom door – the bathroom light obviously on. Clothes and shoes were out of place and thrown about, some obviously damaged. Final after adjusting her eyes to the dim light, she spotted a dark mass atop Rin's bed, who she assumed had to be Rin. She was curled into a ball facing away from Kanna. She would have thought her asleep had she not spoken to her a couple of seconds ago.

"Rin? Rin sweetie? I'm going to turn on a light."

"No. I'm a vampire. I hate light."

"Very funny." She said just as she flipped the switch.

Even funnier, just as a vampire would, Rin let out an anguished roar and turned to fix Kanna with a murderous glare. But before Kanna didn't have time to laugh, her eyes glued to a spot on the floor.

The spot in question, was a spot on Rin's prized fur rug. On the rug lay a knife, the edge caked with a brown substance. That same brown substance was scattered about on other areas of the fur. And if that wasn't enough, she also spotted a green handkerchief, splotched with red.

Rin obviously hadn't noticed what Kanna had spotted yet: "You could have at least been considerate and turned on a **lamp!**"

Kanna turned off the overhead light immediately. She waited for a moment – giving those items that she had seen to disappear – then turned on a lamp. They were still there. She gasped.

"Rin–"

"Don't have a heart attack. Don't call the police. Don't give birth to a cow." She sighed irritably. "I'm fine."

"But you–"

"Kanna." Rin said darkly. "I'm fine."

"Sweetie!" Kanna said rushing to Rin's bed and throwing her arms around her when she was near enough. She squeezed her tight. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was trying to avoid being smothered like this?" Rin said, her voice muffled by Kanna's breasts being pressing into her face. "Kanna, I'm not trying to eat your tits today. Can you back up!"

Kanna did, albeit hesitantly. "So you're okay?"

"Don't I look okay?"

Kanna didn't say anything, just regarded her with a skeptical look and a raised eyebrow. Then Rin remembered that she had just dedicated four hours to crying. She probably looked like hell.

"Don't answer that. I'm fine." And she said it looking directly in Kanna's eyes, so that she'd get the point.

She seemed to believe her now, but – like anyone would – she wanted to know the reason: "What brought this on sweetie?"

Rin felt herself tearing up again. And after she had finally managed to compose herself and get some sleep. She lowered her gaze. "Sesshomaru hates me."

"He doesn't–"

"Yeah he does Kanna." Her voice was surprisingly even, despite the fact she felt like bursting again. "He told me today. He hates what I've become, and he wants nothing to do with me anymore." Then she looked up at Kanna with a glare. "You know, this is all your fault!"

"Rin, let me explain. You–"

"I really don't want to hear it. As far as I'm concerned, nothing you can say is going to make Sesshomaru talk to me again. So I could really give a flying fuck. I'm just going to wake up tomorrow, go to school, eat lunch and whatever else I did before him. Painful as it is, I'm going to go on without him."

"But you can't do that! You're so close to hooking him!"

Rin looked at Kanna as if she had just suggested they should assassinate the president. "Really Kan, what kind of steroids are you **on **tonight?"

"None you witch." Kanna said with a sneer.

"Well take the gunk out of your ears then. I said Sesshomaru wants **nothing **to do with me. He said–"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever he said. The point is, now you have a chance to show him that you're better off without him."

"But I'm not!" Rin said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well that's obvious." Kanna said, as her eyes landed on the bandage wrapped around her arm. "But the idea is to act like you're okay. Nothing upsets a boy more than to see a girl that he thought he crushed happy as a peach. Sesshomaru will go out of his mind."

"That's what you said about this makeover too."

"Alright, I miscalculated on that one. I'm not perfect. But this is fool proof. You just come to this party with me, come in your best, pretend you're high as a kite and let fate take its course."

Rin lied back down on her bed, turning her head away from Kanna again. "I'm not really up for a party Kanna."

"It's next week. So you have time to recuperate or…whatever you do after you cut yourself."

Rin flinched at her words, but couldn't say anything. That's what she had done: there was no euphuism for it. She felt Kanna get off the bed, then heard her footsteps as she walked around to look at Rin. Rin was tempted to turn her head the other way, but that would just result in some pointless game of "escape Kanna's gaze". So she just lay there and waited to be addressed.

"Rin." Kanna said as she stooped down to be on eye-level with her. "I can only imagine the things Sesshomaru said to you. He can be pretty blunt when he wants to."

Rin only sniffed in response.

"But I mean, it only hurts because you love him. And true love doesn't give up because of one rejection, whether it was nicely done or horribly made. If you really loved him, you wouldn't give up right now. So what I'm asking is, how much do you love Sesshomaru?"

Rin sniffed, and closed her eyes as new tears streamed down her face. "A lot." She murmured.

"Alright then. This is what I'll do. I'll talk to him some, concerning you. Try to get you back in the good books. All you have to do is sulk, recover, then show up banging at that party next week."

"Kanna–"

"Rin, just trust me."

Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but at that point in time, Rin did.

---

The week went off without any further problems. Rin may have had a major meltdown that caused her to slice her skin, but she wasn't a cutter. Not anymore at least. After a long doze when Kanna had left, Rin woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Of course, looking at her arm now with a clearer mind, she felt like the biggest moron. She had messed up two years without any mishaps because some boy hurt her feelings a little?

Okay, so Sesshomaru wasn't just 'some boy'. And he certainly didn't hurt her feelings 'a little'. But now she had to dress in respect to her wounds as to not draw attention to herself. She decided beforehand that the story was she fell and severely injured her arm, which resulted in the wrap. That way she wouldn't have to put on anything long sleeve or something stupid like that. It was too hot for that anyway.

Each day passed quickly. She went to all her classes, raised her hand when she knew the answers, and turned in homework on time. She still bought her lunch, and since she still dressed nicely – though considerably less revealing – she didn't eat alone. Of course Kanna sat with her, and they were joined by a horde of random boys, which had recently become the norm. After school was a bit painful now, since she had to catch glimpses of Sesshomaru driving away while she walked towards the bus. And since she had no friends in her own year, the only ones she had currently hating her right now, and Kanna not traveling by bus, she had to sit by herself. Well, there was always a guy sitting next to her, but since freshmen weren't as bold as sophomores or juniors, instead of flowing conversation, she was greeted with creepy breathing sounds.

Nevertheless, Rin had easily made it through the week. And as they approached the end, she felt confident enough to attend the party and get through it unscathed.

That was, of course, before. When the night actually came and it was time to go, she thought she was going to die.

"Kanna, I changed my mind. I can't pull this off. Not yet."

"Yes you can Rin." Kanna said reassuringly. "You've been doing great this whole week. Don't think I didn't see you flirting with Koga in the hall yesterday."

"He was flirting with me. I just kept a smile plastered on my face to be polite."

"Well that's all you have to do then. Just smile to be polite. You don't have to say a word to anyone."

"Kanna, I'm not going."

"Yes you **are**. It's a small party. You'll loosen up when you get there. And I won't leave your side. I promise."

"But Kanna…"

After some more back and for the between the two girls, Rin found herself in the backseat of Kanna's father's car, heading towards the party location.

"Where's Kagura?"

"Probably still back at home watching TV. She thinks she's too hot to come to parties _early_." Kanna rolled her eyes at the last word. Then she smiled at Rin. "Did I tell you? You look really nice Rinny."

Rin had decided on a green peasant blouse, with long but breathable sleeves. It was form-fitting, not tight, and subtly accented her bust. She had combined that with a straight white skirt that stopped mid thigh and finished off with a pair of low heeled white sandals. Her hair had started to grow out some – though still no where near her shoulders – so her bangs began to appear. Using a technique she actually picked up from Kagome, she had combed her hair while blow-drying it so that it looked; 'tousled by the wind' was what Kagome had called it, her bangs feathery and swept to the side. Then, still going along with Kagome, she applied some light green shadow to her eyes and a nude gloss.

"You really think so?" Rin said, surprised at the shyness of her voice.

Kanna smiled, and it felt genuine. "Yeah. I am."

Rin smiled back. "Kanna. I just…I guess I wanna thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For sticking with me through this Sesshomaru thing. You're really the one friend I have right now. And I appreciate you not looking at me like a freak because of what you saw last week."

Kanna's smile faltered. "Uh…you're welcome."

Rin's brow furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?"

But before Kanna could reply, the vehicle came to a stop, and they had to get out. Rin's eyes widened at the sight of the house. It was obvious that this was more than just 'a small party'. Of course, unless what looked like all of junior, senior and half of pre-college class meant 'small'. She was about to accuse Kanna about her deceit, but she was already dragging her to the party.

Kanna flipped out ten dollars – now Rin understood why Kanna wanted to borrow a five back at her house – and the two girls got the back of their palms stamped. Rin could feel dread seeping into her body. No **way** was this party going to be small if it was a paid party. But before Rin could utter a single moan about it, Kanna pulled her close.

"Look at the staircase." She murmured in her ear.

Rin did, and felt her barely mended heart breaking again. There was Sesshomaru, looking flawless in a dark blue long sleeved button shirt with a thin gold pinstripe, a pair of white pants and his sneakers with the dark blue stripe. Couldn't he have come looking hideous? It would have been so much easier to pretend to be unfazed by the sight of him, had he come dressed horrendously.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Kanna continued in a whisper. "You go get yourself something to drink, and look cool. But watch me, because I'm going to gesture at you, and you're going to…"

Her voice trailed off, and Rin waited for the rest of the sentence. Then, thinking it got drowned out by the music, she turned to look at Kanna to read her lips. She wasn't saying anything.

"And then I what?" she said asked, hinting at her impatience.

Kanna shrugged, then smiled. "Do what feels right Rin."

And with that, she sauntered away. Rin was about to grab her and tell her she didn't know what was right, but the girl took long steps. If Rin were to go after now, she'd be in the center of the room, and in Sesshomaru's direct line of vision. At least back here, with people mingling in front of her, she had some time to catch her breath.

She walked towards the table where the drinks were being served. The bartender admired her without shame, and he appeared to be more or less – but most likely more – her age. But Rin was in no mood to entertain other males tonight. She was bent on getting back on Sesshomaru's good side.

Then she wondered briefly if looking 'cool' meant actually acting like Sesshomaru didn't exist? Maybe it would be more strategic if she was seen laughing with the bartender. But that didn't feel 'right' and that was what got her into trouble in the first place. So what was she supposed to do?

Too late to figure it out now. Sesshomaru was looking her way, Kanna at his side smiling brightly. What happened to have felt right at that point in time was a blush and a shy smile. She couldn't even hold his gaze for much longer, and looked away. But when she glance back – to her utter delight – she saw that his face was open, and not cold or guarded as she had expected it to be. She blushed even more.

Then, out of nowhere, Koga appeared and swept her into his arms. "My princess." He murmured, planting a kiss on her forehead.

She was horrified, and glanced back at Sesshomaru. Shit. His face was beginning to scrunch into a scowl. "Koga, let me go." Rin begged.

"No way. I feel like you've been distancing yourself from me. I've missed you. What's been up?"

What's been up? The love of her young life despised her and he wasn't making it any better. Rin felt like stabbing him. But instead, she wriggled and squirmed until Koga finally eased his squeeze on her so she could cerate a good amount of distance between their bodies. Not that it mattered now, because Sesshomaru had looked away from her, back in conversation with Kanna.

"Rin. Talk to me. What's been bothering you?"

"Lately, a whole lot. And I don't really want to talk about it."

"Say no more sweetheart, I know you came to have fun." Koga gave her his ever-charming smile, which lifted Rin's mood a bit. "Let's get a cup of something nice to drink in your hand."

He turned to face the bartender, just as Kanna began walking towards her. Rin braced herself for the worst. But when Kanna was close enough, Rin saw that she was smiling.

"He said you look nice." Kanna said cheerfully.

Rin brightened immediately. "Really?"

"Who said you looked nice?" Koga had turned around, now holding a glass of something that looked like a cherry slush.

"Oh, a Fruiterra." Kanna said with a smile. "Can I get one too?"

"What a Fruiterra?" Rin wanted to know.

"Just some drink this guy – Naruto – in senior year came up with. He fashions himself off as a bartender–" Then she added mockingly "–_Believe it!_"

Koga laughed, obviously getting the joke, but Rin just stood, a clueless expression on her face. Kanna continued: "Anyway, that part doesn't matter. What matters is that the drink is delicious."

Rin took a sip, then immediately pulled it away from her lips. "It's alcoholic!" she exclaimed.

"It'll help you loosen the nerves."

"I'm a minor!"

"So am I, and Koga's going to get me one." Kanna said that finally part directly to him, a smile on her face.

Koga rolled his eyes but turned around again. Rin leaned closer to Kanna. "I don't know about this Kan. I've never taken a sip of alcohol in my life. What if I'm one of those 'sloppy drunks' kind of person?"

"First of all, you're not drinking that much. Second of all, none of the drinks – especially this one – is made with that much alcohol. And third of all, I've got your back. So just relax, and have a bit of fun."

"What about Sesshomaru? He might not like it if he sees me drinking. I don't want to upset him further."

"He sees me drink all the time. It's no biggie. Come on now Rin, you can't spend the whole night worrying about Sesshomaru. When are you going to have any fun then? You **need** some of that too you know."

Rin was about to retort, but Koga turned around, giving Kanna her drink. She raised it, ready to toast. "To letting loose and having fun, right?"

Rin was still apprehensive. She scanned the room for Sesshomaru, but he was no where to be found. And Kanna was still waiting for her response. She raised her cup sheepishly. "Right." She said quietly.

"That's what I like to hear." Kanna said with a smug smile. Then the two girls took their first drinks of the night.

* * *

**A/N: theres the first part. the second is just a click away...**


	10. Part Two: Falling

**A/N: i can tell already this chapter is going to cause more drama for my readers. but as long as you can express your opinion without ragging on my story unnecessarily, im willing to listen and reply. you know me, constructive critisism is always best.**

**Disclaimer: wasnt mine in the first part, still isnt mine in the second**

* * *

**Part Two: Falling**

"Hey Kanna," Rin said brightly. "I feel good. I feel really good."

Kanna smiled just as bright. "You look good."

A blissful sigh escaped Rin's lips. Then she turned to Koga, who sat on the other side of her on the couch. "Will you get me another fruity thingy?" she cooed. "Pur-lease?"

There was amusement in his bright blue eyes. "_Another _one?"

Kanna giggled. "How many have you had thus far Rin?"

Rin shrugged and couldn't resist a giggle of her own. "You said to let loose right? I'm letting loose."

Koga chuckled and pressed his lips to her cheek. "My kind of woman. You want something too Kanna?"

"Nah I'm good." She said, gesturing to the half-full cup in her hand.

Rin watched Koga as he walked towards the bar. There was something ridiculously funny about the way his hair was moving as he walked: the long dark ponytail drifting from left to right with his ever step. Unable to hold it in any longer, she covered her mouth as she shook with laughter. Kanna looked at her questionably.

"Are you okay Rin?"

Rin nodded, still giggling. "Koga's hair moves funny."

"His hair?"

"Uh huh. Hee, hee…"

"How many drinks have you had really?"

"Um…I'on know."

Rin leaned into the couch, her head thrown back as if the number of glasses she had had was plastered on the ceiling above her. Of course, there was no such thing there, but Rin kept looking up there anyway, trying to clear her mind of Koga's funny ponytail long enough to remember.

How many drinks **had** she had? It really didn't seem like that much. She had the Fruiterra first, then another after that. Koga had wanted her to try an Icicle – another frozen drink – so she had one of those. And now she was having another Fruiterra.

_Alright. Only four, not so bad. After this I'll drink water._

But even with the three that she had – the fourth one being on the way – she felt strangely light. That was of course, assuming it was an alcohol-induced lightness. It could have also come from the fact that since her arrival, she hadn't seen Sesshomaru at all, which kept her nerves from being shot. Earlier on, she had been scoping the room, looking for him, just to make sure she could avoid him. When she realized how difficult and time-consuming that was, she decided to take Kanna's advice and let go. It **was** a party after all. And now, she felt so…nice, that it didn't matter if Sesshomaru appeared right now.

And as fate would have it, he did.

Suddenly, she could miss his long sliver hair floating through the crowd. There was a girl on his arm, but she couldn't quite see her face. She couldn't miss the clothing though, or lack there of. It was a haltered dress in the color of a seductive red, that fit the girl's frame light a tight glove. And the neckline plunged so far that it seemed to stop at her belly button. Wrapped around her waist was one of those stylishly large belts in black, along with a pair of black stiletto boots. Rin had to hand it to her, whoever she was: she didn't even think _Kagura_ would wear something so bold.

Then she caught a glimpse of the girl's face. She covered her mouth in a gasp. It **was **Kagura!

"Kanna!" she hissed, not taking her eyes off of Kagura. She had a bright smile on, and was looking up at Sesshomaru adoringly. The skank. "_Kanna!_"

Kanna, who had been talking to a very attractive specimen who had offered her a drink, held up one dainty finger before turning to Rin. "What?" she said just as irritably. "Can't you see I'm flirting over here?"

"What is Kagura doing?"

"What?"

Rin grabbed her neck roughly – making Kanna whimper in pain – and forced her forward, so she could see better. Rin glanced over as well, now seeing that Sesshomaru was leaning against a wall, talking to another guy, while Kagura lay draped on him like blanket. Anyone could see those puppy dog eyes for miles.

Then she heard Kanna hiss: "Bitch."'

"What?"

"I'll handle that Rin." Kanna said getting up. "In the mean time, you just sit tight. Talk with Koga. Keep enjoying yourself."

Rin didn't feel like enjoying herself. She was feeling betrayed. Kagura was the same one who had told her that her new look would make her top priority in Sesshomaru's book. It didn't feel like a coincidence that as soon as they had fallen out, she had reappeared by his side, just like the first time Rin had met her. In fact, it seemed like a set up.

Even as she watched Kanna saunter over there, she still didn't gain any comfort. Sure Kanna had become like fortress to her nowadays, but in the end, she was closer with Kagura that she was with her. More importantly, she was closest with Sesshomaru out of the three of them. Whose to say it wasn't Kanna would planted the 'slut' bomb in Sesshomaru's mind? There was no way in hell he could have deemed that from just her attire – Kagura had just shown up in a belt and piece of cloth.

Suddenly Rin didn't feel so light anymore. Her body went limp, and she slumped into the plush couch, feeling the frown form on her face. Now that she had thought of both Kagura's **and** Kanna's betrayal, it was the **only **thing she could think about. Even as Koga returned, smiling brightly, two drinks in his hand, she still felt lower than low.

"Here." He said cheerfully, handing her a glass.

She took it without much enthusiasm. "Thanks." She said dully.

Immediately, Koga's concern censors turned on. He sat down next to her, placing his drink on the coffee table in front of them, and took her hand in his. "Did something happen Rin? What's wrong? You were bubbling just two seconds ago."

Rin looked up, but not at Koga. Her eyes immediately landed on Sesshomaru, who was sipping something from his cup, as Kanna and Kagura talked about two feet away. Kanna seemed to be exchanging harsh words with Kagura, but Rin still couldn't shake the fact that they could probably be staging it all. Then she glanced back at Sesshomaru. He didn't catch her eye at first but – obviously feeling her watching him after a while – then looked in her direction. His face was blank, and he didn't even hold her gaze for very long, completely turning his back to her before walking away from that spot.

She gasped, but not out of hurt. But out of…anger. Anger she couldn't even begin to describe. She was fuming, and Koga noticed.

"Rin?"

She whipped her head in his direction. "You know what Koga. I'm **not** having the best time right now." He seemed taken aback by her harsh statement, but right after she said it, her features softened and she gave him her best, more charming smile. "But I know you'll do everything you can to change that, won't you?"

He smiled slyly. "Sure will."

He stood up first, then extended his hand to her to help her up as well. She stood, and felt surprisingly wobbly on her feet. But she managed to right herself soon enough. Then, taking a cue from Kagura, she turned big bashful eyes up at Koga. "So, what are we going to do first?" she asked coyly.

"Well, first we're going to get some **real** drinks." He said. "So you can leave that cup of fruit juice here."

She placed it next to his cup obediently, then allowed herself to be whisked away by Koga. But before they left the living room, she looked back, sensing Sesshomaru's presence.

She was right on point, because he had come back, now standing next to Kagura, his hand resting loosely on her waist. He looked up and met Rin's gaze again. But this time, he didn't turn away as fast as he had before. Rin did the first thing that came to mind.

The last image Sesshomaru saw of her before the throng filled between them was her sticking her tongue out.

---

After about an hour and a half with Koga and his other friends in the basement, Rin felt really good. Like, really, **really **good. Like…**crazy**, really good. She was wearing a very permanent grin on her face, and her cheeks were flushed with red. She was giggling at everything now – even things that probably weren't that funny. She knew for a fact that she had spent a good ten minutes laughing at a purple vase. But it was all in good fun: everyone else was laughing with her too.

Or were they laughing at her? Oh well, that didn't really matter either.

A silly little giggle escaped her again, which result in Koga wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close to his side. "What's so funny?" he murmured in her ear.

She was still giggling. "I have no idea."

"Maybe you shouldn't give her anything else to drink Koga." One of the guys surrounding them announced.

"Shove off mate!" Koga said, making Rin laugh some more.

The two of them were the only ones seated on the couch, the rest of them sprawled out on the floor. She had never sat this close to Koga before, or any boy for that matter. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but her legs were swung over Koga's lap, and her petite bosom was pressed against, her face resting on his shoulder. He kept one arm wrapped around her slim frame, and the other stroking the exposed skin of her legs. His head was turned towards her, their faces so close, that she could see his nose without having to look up.

She saw his slow smile, and she glanced up shyly. "What?"

"You look so pretty when your face is all red like that."

Rin felt her face getting redder. But before she could say anything about it, he was kissing her. The kiss was passionate, intense, and she felt her body responding to it with all her being, her head tilted towards him, back arched slightly. It wasn't the first kiss they shared since they had gone down to the basement, so – as it had soon become the norm – the boys around them groaned in disgust.

"Why don't you lovebirds get a room!"

Koga pulled away from Rin slowly. "You wanna?"

Rin look up at him, eyes half-mast, still dazed from the kiss. "Do I wanna what?"

"Go upstairs." He murmured. He titled his head towards her neck, his lips brushing over her flesh. "Get a room." He whispered into her skin.

"I'on know." She said, giggling as his warm breath tickled her skin.

"Come on." He urged, now tracing her ear with light kisses. "It's no biggie. And we'd be by ourselves."

Rin smiled. "Alright." She said breathlessly. "Let's do it."

Koga pulled back to look her in the eyes, his own smile wide. "That's my girl."

He removed her legs from his lap and stood up first. Rin tried to stand up after, but as soon as she was on her feet, the whole room started to spin. She tried to reach out for Koga for balance, but missed and fell on the floor.

"Ow!" she yelped when she landed on her bum. But then she just bursting into laughter.

Koga helped her off the floor, and she attached herself to him. The room was still whirling around her, so she closed her eyes, and let Koga be her guide. She was grateful for his presence, because there was no way she would have made it up the stairs in her state. He had to lift her up, carrying her bridal-style, before taking to the staircase. She threw her arms around him, and buried her face in his neck, intoxicated by his smell. Ivory and alcohol: an unlikely but enticing scent.

She risked opening her eyes when she heard the thumping music, confirming the fact that they were now upstairs. Everywhere she turned, there were just blurs and swirls of color. She squinted, but couldn't place anyone. If anything, things seemed more blurry now: just flashes of red amongst blacks and blues.

And then she saw it. The wisp of silver. Unknown excitement rushed through her veins.

Rin made a motion to go towards the silver, but then she remembered that she was still in Koga's arms. "Koga! Koga!" Rin said excitedly. "Put me down! That's Sesshomaru! Put me down!"

"What do you care about Sesshomaru?"

"I just want to tell him something." Rin said. "Then I'll be back."

Koga put her down, albeit reluctantly. She stumbled on her feet, but managed to avoid landing on the ground. She giggled at her clumsiness, but teeter-tottered her way towards the silver.

"Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed when she felt she was close enough. She could hear the slur in her words. 'Sesshomaru' ending getting a long 'o' and 'u' sound, not to mention an ugly drag on the first 's'. But it only made her laugh. His name sounded funny that way.

Sesshomaru obviously wasn't impressed. "What do you want Rin?"

"I wanted to tell you something." She stumbled closer to him. "It's okay if you don't like me. It's your loss. Koga and I are going upstairs now. Are you jealous? Huh, huh, huh?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "You've been drinking."

"Jus a lil' bit." She pressed her pointer finger and thumb together. Then she giggled. "But 's okay, I'm not der-runk or anything."

"Yeah, you're a bit passed that." His voice was hard. "Come on then Rin, let's go."

"Go?"

"I'm taking you home."

And with that, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, and proceeded to drag her in some unknown direction. But Rin didn't want to leave. And he was pulling her too fast. Her head was starting to spin.

"Stop! Let me go!" she said loudly.

"Rin–"

"I don't want to go home! **I don't want to go home!**"

Sesshomaru spun around, grabbing both her wrists this time and yanking her closer to him. "Stop causing a scene. We're leaving."

She blushed under his intense gaze. "How 'bout me and you go upstairs?" she said airily. "Wouldn't that be lovely?"

Sesshomaru flinched at her words, but more out of shock than anything. She giggled: "It's okay if you're shy. It'll be my first time, and I'm shy too, but it'll be fun right?"

He frowned again. "You don't know what you're saying. You need to lie down."

"Okay." She said seductively. "I'll lie down if you want me too."

She took a flirtatious step towards him, so that her breasts brushed the front of her chest. Again, just out of sheer surprise, he let go of her wrists. But he had done it too fast, and Rin felt her only support give way. She stumbled back and fell on the floor.

But this time it wasn't funny. It hurt a lot. And tears came to her eyes. She looked up, only to find that everyone was watching her. Some where covering their mouths, as if snickering. Some openly chuckled, obviously not ashamed. And they were all laughing at her. And then she looked at Sesshomaru, standing there, just staring at her. But his expression was one of pity. He seemed to feel sorry for her.

And that sent her over the edge. "What do you want from me!" she yelled at him, her voice thick. "What do you want me to do!"

Sesshomaru just looked at her. She tried to stand up, and as she tripped, surprisingly, it was he who helped her up. She took his hand, but ripped it away as soon as she was standing, still hurting.

"Do you know what I've done for you?" she said, still continuing her rant. "Everything. Every-fucking-thing I could think of. I just wanted you to like me, to **really **like me! But nothing worked! You didn't care how much, how hard I worked, just to be **your** perfect girl. Instead you hate me! Well you know what: I hate you right back! I never want to see you again! Never again!"

"Why don't you shut up you belligerent drunk!"

Rin didn't have to look to see who had said that. Kagura stepped into the circle, standing in front of Sesshomaru.

She sneered. "Sesshomaru doesn't care if you died tomorrow, you pathetic little waif of a girl. How easily you forget that it was he who cast you away first. What would he want with you anyway, you sorry excuse of a person."

"Kagura." Sesshomaru said, in a demanding tone.

She turned to look at him, and saw the anger in his eyes. She looked back at Rin and continued her rant in a whisper. "Why don't you just go upstairs with Koga and be the slut you wanted to be?" Then she smiled evilly. "Better yet, why don't you run along home and cut yourself some more."

Rin gasped, and her face blanked. "How do you–" But she didn't need to finish her sentence, as her eyes landed on Kanna. Kanna, who was looking down at her feet, fiddling her finger embarrassed. "No…not you Kanna."

She shrugged, and looked up. "Sorry Rin. But Kagura's my sister."

"Sister?"

"Step-sister." Kagura said. "But either way, I trump you."

"So this was all…all a…."

"A set up." Kagura finished for her darkly.

Rin took two steps back, her head spinning again. She looked around the room, but couldn't discern one person from the next. But one thing was for certain: there were no friends looking out at her. Not one.

She had to get out of there. She turned around and tried to stagger away from the crowd. She felt like they were closing in on her, and that there was no escape. She could barely see which way she was going, her head beginning to pound now. Then, with no way to escape it, Kagura walked after and pushed her from behind. And with no balance on her feet, she tripped, and fell face front.

Lucky for her, her reflexes still meant something, because she placed her hands in front of her so that she didn't land specifically on her face. But her whole body was thrown to the floor. And as a result, the entire room erupted in a cruel, mocking laughter. Rin tried to get up, but she just slipped and fell again. The laughter grew, got louder, attacked her from all sides.

She turned around. There were only two people she could see that weren't laughing. Kanna, whose head was down again, and almost seemed to be fighting off tears. And Sesshomaru, who wasn't even looking her direction, his eyes focusing on a point away from her. She didn't blame him. He was nothing like her, absolutely flawless. While she was a humiliation, an embarrassment. Pathetic.

So she just turned away from him, lay back on the floor in shame, and cried.

* * *

**A/N: alright, there you go everyone. not much to say...oh, except that when Kagura tells Rin about knowing about her cutting, no one else hears what she says. Kanna says what she says because she realizes she's being exposed as a phony friend, not because she knows that Rin's knows she squealed about her incident.**

**hope you got that, the point is: no one else knows about it.**

**please review, or critisize constructively. whichever is your poison.**

**Love 3**


	11. Realization

**A/N: i shudnt even post this chapter. i reeli shudnt. from what the majority of your reviews say, half of you arent even going to read it, because you're mad at the fact that this is no longer a "cutesy" story, as you all have been calling it, and that Rin's behavior in the last two or so chapters upsets you.**

**well, well, well, im going to share a bit of personal info with you all. i love stories that end nicely - not necassarily happy, but on a light note, if you get what im saying. however, i believe that to get to the light, you have to trudge through some darkness, or else theres no reason to appreciate the good you got. a lot of the stories i write (and plan to write) will more than likely end nicely - as will this one - but i wud never, and i mean NEVER, make the main character just get what he/she wants plain as day. there has to be some rough roads to take, and some tribulations and trials to overcome. And thats exactly what Rin went through. now if you personally dont enjoy tales like that, i suggest that (if you've have) you should delete me off of your favs/alert anything, because thats one of my main styles of writing.**

**however, by the title of this next chapter, you all can tell (whoever is still reading this) that things are starting to look up. im not about to beg anyone to come back and read it - if you dont want to know how the story ends, thats none of my business, and frankly i dont care. in fact, the only reason i post this chapter, and i will finish the story is because i want to have completed works in my file. also, i personally enjoy where this particular story is going. and thats something, since i did not like it before. how ironic: when you all were clamoring over the fic, i was feeling lukewarm. now that i like it, you are going astray.**

**anyway, thats enough ramblings for now. on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: not urs, or mine. no one, but Rumiko Takahasi. so it guh sometimes...**

* * *

**Realization**

"Come on Rin, just a bit further. Come on…"

Rin had no idea what was going on, where she was going, or who she was going with. All she knew was that she felt like she was dying inside – embarrassed for herself, and extremely depressed and alone. What just happened to her was something she had only read about in books, or seen in movies. But that was the real deal right there: the unabashed cruelty that was high school. She had to face facts: no matter how much cake she put on her face, or how short her clothes were, no one really cared about her.

Then she stopped. Mid thought, she realized someone _did _care for her. Someone was leading her away from the mocking laughter right now. The noise of the party had died down, and now there was a refreshing gust of wind blowing through her hair. She opened her eyes slowly – having kept them closed since she hit the floor, simply out of fear of the cruelty in the crowd's eyes – only to find herself being dragged towards a familiar car. She squinted, trying to place it. Unfortunately, the side effects of her excess consummation of alcohol was yet to wear off, so the more she stared, the more she felt herself losing her balance again.

"Inuyasha, she's falling."

_Inuyasha? _She thought dizzily. She tripped over…something, but landing safely in a pair of strong arms. Suddenly, her feet left the ground as she was hoisted into the air. Solely as an impulse reaction, she screamed.

"Calm down Rin. It's just us. We're taking you home."

Who was 'us'? There were still people in that crowd who were worried about her? After she managed to watch her publicly humiliate herself to the point of no return, there were people who were going to put themselves in that lime light just to help her get home?

Then the name clicked. Inuyasha was Kagome's boyfriend. The car they were approaching was the silver Ferrari that she had ridden in once or twice. But that meant her saviour was….

"Ka…gome?" she said in disbelief.

"That's me." Kagome said.

"Why are you helping me? I don't deserve your help. I don't want it."

"Rin, don't be ridiculous. You're obviously wasted. There's no way you can make it home on your own."

"But Kagome…I've been nothing but a bitch to you for the past two weeks. Why would you want to help me anyway? I would figure you'd be one of those people laughing in the crowd."

"Rin, when I saw you, I was horrified. Unfortunately, I let that emotion get the best of me, and I acted when it was obviously too late. But I could never just stand there and ridicule you. I'm not that malicious. More importantly, I care about you too much."

"I don't understand. You should hate me. I lashed out of you, admitted to flirting with your boyfriend, and I cared about no one but myself."

"Well although the boyfriend crack kinda stung, to be honest–" She narrowed her gaze at Inuyasha, who didn't meet her stare, his eyes lowered and an embarrassed blush appearing on his face. "–while you stood there, just mouthing off, I thought about how much this girl yelling at me was not Rin. This was not the Rin I cared about. But that broken girl lying on the floor was. And I love _that_ Rin. And I had the desire to help that Rin."

Rin shook her head, feeling emotional. "I don't deserve your kindness Kagome."

"You don't, but I'm giving it to you anyway." Kagome smiled a little. "You should be happy I love you this much."

Rin smiled weakly in return. "I am."

Kagome opened the passenger's door and had Inuyasha place Rin in the seat. She sat with her feet outside of the car, her head between her legs. She didn't feel nauseous, but Kagome told her she should try to get some of the alcohol out of her system now, and Inuyasha seconded the idea – not wanting any vomit in his car. Kagome had then started to scold him for insensitivity, but Rin missed most of her argument, as her first wave of nausea took hold, and she released some of the contents of her stomach.

Feeling immediately drained afterwards, Kagome handed her a water bottle, asked her to drink. She did, slowly, then threw up again. Kagome kept giving her more water. Then after about twenty minutes, Rin felt as tired and empty as she'd ever be for a while. Kagome cleaned her face and pulled her hair back.

"You know, I genuinely do like this hairstyle." She murmured as she pinned it up. "It fits your face."

"Not that that matters." Rin said weakly. "I'm never showing my face anywhere again."

"Oh Rin, it will blow over soon."

"Sure it will. Because a story of a young and pathetic freshman, falling in love with someone half a decade older than her, getting miserably drunk at a party and yelling all kinds of craziness, **wouldn't** take hold as an interesting story."

"No one knows the first part."

"It's the second part that has the most importance anyway." Rin sighed. "I wouldn't blame Sesshomaru at all if he'd never want to even **look** at me again. In fact, I agree with him: **I **barely want to look at myself."

"Sesshomaru cares about you."

Rin scoffed, and then groaned after she did. "Cheering me up is lovely Kagome, but don't lie."

"It's obvious he does, or else he wouldn't be so upset about how much you changed."

"Of course."

Kagome smiled warmly. "You don't have to believe me Rin. After what just happened, I don't expect you to. But you'll see soon enough."

Rin looked up at Kagome's smile and almost winced at the sight of it. Although she was happy to have Kagome on her side – even after she had played the role of the perfect bitch to her recently – she'd prefer if she'd keep the 'Sesshomaru cares about you' speeches to herself. Sesshomaru didn't care a dime about her well-being. Maybe he had once upon a time, but surely not now.

He had just let Kagura verbally assault her. She had looked him dead in the eye after she fell on the floor. And he couldn't even meet her gaze – too embarrassed of her, too ashamed. And now, he probably heard all about her slicing her skin, and probably thought her even more pathetic than before.

No, Sesshomaru had told her he wanted nothing to do with her. That wasn't going to change because of some party where **she** had made a fool of herself.

Kagome had looked at her watch, and decided it was time to get Rin home and in her bed. Rin was more than willing to get going. But as she got out of the car on unsteady feet, to make her way into the back, she heard her name being carried through the air.

The throwing up had helped, because she didn't feel as unstable as before. So when she turned to see who was calling her, she recognized the person right off the bat.

"Kanna." She hissed.

---

Kanna came running towards them, her expression frantic. Kagome, immediately sensing the talk the two girls were going to have, gestured for her boyfriend to get in the car, and told Rin that they'd leave when she was ready. She was about to say she was ready now – not really wanting to hear anything Kanna had to say – but Kagome had already climbed into the passenger's seat and shut the door, and Kanna had already closed the gap between them, now close enough to talk.

"Rin." Kanna said, in a tone that sounded almost desparate. "I need to talk to you. Please don't leave yet."

"There's nothing more for us to say to each other Kanna."

"Please, just let me explain."

"And how are you going to do that? How are you going to explain that you openly betrayed me, and the trust and friendship I put into you? How are you going to explain the blackness in your heart that allowed you to sit there and hear me confide in you, when all the while you were really helping Kagura destroy me? Really Kanna, I think you have no means of making me understand your story."

"Oh Rin, it'sm so complicated. I didn't think it was going to get this big, this awful. I could barely stand back and watch any of it. That's why when Kagome came to pick you up, I had to go after you. But first, I had to set things straight between Kagura and Sesshomaru. And now, I have to set things straight with you. So if you'd please hear me out."

Rin looked at her skeptically, but as much as she didn't want to admit it, part of her genuinely cared for Kanna. The closeness they had acquired – regardless of how short the time they got it – felt much too real for it all just to have been an act. So she sighed in defeat, and nodded.

To her utmost surprise, Kanna did something that Rin wouldn't have expected: she started to cry. And not even regular, unfelt tears, but some strong emotional sobs wrought with pain. The same kind of pain Rin felt in the pit of her heart.

"Oh Rinny, I feel beyond awful! I don't even know how it so out of hand!" she wailed as she cried. "In the beginning, it had been a just a way to get Sesshomaru to hate you. Kagura is my step-sister, and she felt threatened by you. And well, I just wanted to help her out like a good sister should. But then we got close, and I realized you were a really good person, and I could see why Sesshomaru is drawn to you in the first place, as opposed to Kagura."

Rin literally gasped at Kanna's words. Only because she had picked up on an intricate, but easy to miss detail. Kanna had just said 'why Sesshomaru **is **drawn to you'. Not was. Could that possibly mean that after all this mess, he still…?

But before Rin could ponder it anymore, Kanna was grabbing her wrists, and looking her dead in the eye. "I had always wanted a sister Rin, _always._ And when I got Kagura, in the beginning, it felt like a blessing. But then when we got close, I realize Kagura was not what a sister should be like, and **you **became more like a sister to me. So when I told Kagura it was off, and I didn't want to play her games anymore, she accused me of being a sell out. The only reason why I took you to this party was because she told me she wasn't going to show up. I didn't even know she was coming! Honest!"

"So how did she find out about…?" Rin let her voice trail knowingly.

Kanna looked confused. "About what?"

"You know…" she let her eyes drop to her forearm.

Kanna's eyes widened in horror. "She **knows!**"

"Didn't you hear her when she told me to…" Rin lowered her voice considerably. "…to go an d cut myself some more?"

"**No**. I had no idea she said that. I have no idea how she could have found out, unless she heard me talking to my mother."

"You told your mother?"  
"Oh Rin, I didn't know what to do. You kept telling me you were alright, but I was so worried about you. And your stupid ass parents seemed clueless, that I didn't know where else to turn."

Rin saw the rawness in Kanna's eyes, and could tell that she wasn't lying. So she really hadn't squealed as Rin thought she had. And if Kanna didn't hear the phrase anyway, there was a chance that nobody else had heard it either. Maybe not even Sesshomaru.

Considering this piece of information, she looked back at Kanna, and felt tears welling in her eyes as well. "So…you didn't set me up for tonight?"

"Of course not Rin. I love you. I want you to be happy. Maybe in the beginning my intentions were wrong – and you can hate me all you want for that – but near then end Rin, that was all real. The laughing, the double dates, talking on the phone. That was all me and you, being **real **friends. And I hate myself for letting Kagura talk to you like that. But it's a known fact, when she gets excited like that, it's so hard to stop her. I should have done more, but at the time…." She seemed to have lost her composure, because she started sobbing again.

Rin put her arms around her, unable to resist the tears as they streamed down her cheeks. Kanna returned her embraced, and the two girls stayed holding each other for a moment. Then Kanna drew back, wiped the corner of her eyes.

"I bet my mascara is running all over the place." Kanna said, in an effort to lighten the mood.

Rin chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure mine is worse that yours."

There was a pause, then Kanna looked up sheepishly. "I can totally understand if you want to hate me today, and tomorrow, and maybe for the next week too. But…after that passes…maybe I could call you? And we could talk or something?"

Rin nodded, and smiled. "Of course Kan. I can't stay mad for so long at one of my best friends, now can I?"

Kanna smiled, nodding as well. Then she hugged Rin again. "Thank you Rin. You mean so much to me. I wish I had never taken Kagura up on her stupid offer." Then she pulled back to look her in the eye. "But then I wouldn't have realized what a wonderful person you were, now would I?"

"Oh Kanna, I'm not that wonderful. Not anymore."

"Of course you're still wonderful. To tell you a secret: I liked old Rin. She was a bit naïve, and lacked a sense of fashion, but she was a good listener, and a good friend."

Rin was about to say something, but the sound of the automated window rolling down stopped her. She turned just as Kagome began to talk: "You almost ready Rin? We want to get you home before one."

Rin shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks Kagome. Really, you're doing too much for me, and I feel too undeserving. I think I'm just going to hoof it."

Immediately Kagome's face frowned in concern. "Absolutely not! I'm not going to let you walk home at this time of night by yourself!"

"My house isn't far from here. And I could use the fresh air."

"We'll keep the windows down."

"Really, thanks. But I just want to be by myself right now."

---

After much more protest, Rin finally won in the end, and got to walk home. She did chuck her shoes in the back of Inuyasha's car – deciding that even with the low height of the heel, she didn't trust herself not to fall in them as she walked. Surprisingly enjoying the feel of the loose gravel under feet, and the occasional softness of grass whenever she veered slightly off path onto peoples' lawns, she was glad she had.

The night was cool, and calming. She took the time by herself to reflect on her life so far. She had entered high school and fallen in love with a boy. And because of that one boy, she basically threw her life away. She took two makeovers, one more drastic than the other, acted like a bitch, got her heart broken, had a brief moment of relapse, went to a party, got raving drunk and humiliated herself beyond repair.

And what did she have to show for it? There was no fairy tale ending. She didn't 'get her man' like the busty heroines did in novels and in movies. Instead, she had hurt people she cared about. She had shamed herself in front of people she didn't know. She had decided it was better to be someone else than to be herself.

_All because of you, Sesshomaru._

She shook her head, feeling stupid. Kanna kept saying she didn't know how she had let things get so out of hand. Well, Rin didn't know how **she **had let things get so out of hand either. The damage seemed irreparable. Could she even go back to her 'normal' life and pretend none of this ever happened?

_Not likely, _she told herself.

Then, as if fate decided she hadn't had enough punishment for tonight, she realized that there was a black car tailing her. _Freaking perfect_. Now not only had she gotten wasted and embarrassed herself, she was going to get **abducted **too!

But as she watched the car more carefully, she realized that the car was not one she didn't recognize. Of course, that didn't make its presence any better. In fact, now Rin wished she was being abducted instead.

The car pulled up slowly alongside her, and Sesshomaru's face appeared, his face tense. "Get in the car." He said darkly.

Rin looked at him, and wondered if he could read the pain on her face. She did not want to get in that car. She did not deserve to get in that car and sit next to that man. She shook her head, feeling tears well in her eyes again just at the sight of him, and continued walking.

The car continued to pursue her. Now Sesshomaru's face looked somewhat angry. "I said get in the car Rin."

"No." she murmured.

"No?"

"No. I can't. I shouldn't. You shouldn't let me. Just let me walk home by myself."

His gaze became a glare. "One, I am not 'letting' you, I'm telling you to. Two, Kagome called me, and asked me to get you, because she regretted letting you walk by yourself. Three, you're not even going the right way. You passed your house about two blocks back."

Rin stopped at that last one. She looked up dumbly at one of the street signs. Sure enough, when the letters had stopped swirling around like alphabet soup in front of her eyes, she realized that she had passed her street, and now her house was two blocks away.

"One last time Rin: get in the car. Don't make me have to say it again."

His tone sounded threatening now. So, albeit unwillingly, she climbed into the passenger's side of the car, and tried her best to blend in with the covering. But she could tell at the mercilessly slow pace at which he was driving, Sesshomaru wanted to talk to her.

She spoke first: "Sesshomaru, I don't want to talk about anything. I just want to go home."

"What are you doing getting drunk at a party like that? Don't you know what could happen to you?"

"Yes, I do, especially since one of the things that **could **have happened, **did.**"

"That's besides the point. I'm very disappointed in you Rin."

"And you should be. I'm disappointed in myself as well."

That seemed to have come as a surprise to Sesshomaru, because he completely shut off the car. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said." She replied. "I'm disappointed in myself. Every since I started high school, I feel like I changed into this…person that I don't even know. With every change I made, I tried to keep my self of sense retained. But soon I could barely distinguish one from the other, until they all just blended together and created this…monster. And I'm not proud of the choices I've made, or the things I've done, but then again…"

Rin had been staring at her hands resting her lap, but at that moment, she looked up at Sesshomaru. "I guess I couldn't help it. I just wanted to be everything you wanted."

"Everything…I wanted?"

She nodded. "I just wanted you…to love me Sesshomaru. I just wanted you to love me just as much as I loved you."

There it was, out in the open air, with no way to take it back. And surprisingly, instead of feeling shy or nervous, the feeling empowered her to continue, until she wasn't sure she'd even be able to stop now that she had started:

"I mean, when I first saw you, in the lunch line, and you bought my lunch for me, it was like love at first sight. You were the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and after thinking that upperclassmen were evil, you – the one in the eldest class offered – decided to buy me my lunch. I just wanted to be someone you wanted to get to know. Someone you wanted to have around. And then when you started to take me home, I thought I had it. I thought you liked me. But then I realized that I had to have been much too young for you, and it broke me up inside. So I started to change, to mold myself into whatever I thought would make you love me. Whatever people said would make you love me. Whatever it took to make you love me. I did it, because of you."

She had to take a deep breath after that, but she was happy, and her face reflected that. "Do you think I'm crazy now Sesshomaru?"

He didn't say anything at first. But then after a moment, he glanced at her. "It's time to go home Rin."

Rin nodded. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you. My feelings haven't changed either Sesshomaru. I know I told you I hated you, but I–" she yawned. "–I still love you as much as I did that first day in the lunch line."

"Are you tired?" he said, noticing her yawn, and the drooping of her eyes.

"A lil' bit." She said breathlessly.

"You should put your head on the headrest and close your eyes. The sleep will do you good."

She shook her head, even as it fell against the back of the seat. "I don't want to sleep. I want to look at you. I want to remember you now, when it seems that you care about me, than how you'll look the next time I see you. I want to remember this moment for as long as I can, where we have temporarily decided that my behavior and your remarks never happened."

"Go to sleep Rin."

"No. I love you."

"Go to sleep."

She shook her head again, but was looking at him through lowered lids. She kept her eyes on him though, never once looking away, until she ultimately fell sound asleep.

* * *

**A/N: well there you all go. i predict either one or two more chapters to end this fic. then i suppose i'll write another. we'll see. anyway, hope to all who read this, enjoyed it. things are definitely looking up after this, i promise.**

**and because im too much of a softie, im going to apologize to those who felt misled by this story's plot. sorry that i wasted so much of your time as you read this, only to find that beloved Rin was not as perfect and young and without a drama in the world as you all perceived her to be. sometimes we believe what we want to believe...**

**anyway, i feel reeli bad because im letting your feelings towards this story rattle mine. and now is not the time to get frustrated because a few wont get to see the end of this tale. for all of you who will, i hope you like the twist...**

**oh wait..did i just give something away?! teehee, you'll see..**

**Love 3**


	12. After The Storm

**A/N: omg you guys. all of your reviews made me so happy! no joke, i was grinning like a dumb fool at my computer screen when i read them. its funny how most of you thought that my message at the top was directed to you. it was actually directed to some random other reader...i dont want to put the name here, but if you know that you've never left a review that says "im not reading this story again", breathe easy: its not you.**

**neway, ur enthusiasm for this story makes me like it even more. as i post this chapter, im going to write the final two (yes dears, the story is coming to an end) but im not posting those final two tonight: im going to drag this bitch out and drvie you all insane! lol! nah, maybe, maybe not...we'll see.**

**anyway, heres a nice little chapter for you guys right now. i think you guys will see that the darkness has passed, and everything's getting all cheery again. you will also see Rin acting jittery and shy like she was in the first couple of chapters, and you'll see why (tee hee) but she gets pretty insightful too...i enjoyed writing this very much :)**

**neway, enough ramblings! My disclaimer says i do not own! so read on!**

* * *

**After The Storm**

The next morning, Rin woke up with one of those "where am I?" feelings. But she had only lifted her head a quarter of an inch before a heavy thumping came alive in her head. She let out a miserable groan, her head falling back to the pillow, the thumping continuing. Rin could just tell from now that this was a headache that would need more than just the average two 'Advil' remedy.

And worse, there was sunlight. Really **bright** sunlight, glaring at her as if to say "na-na-na boo-boo, you have a headache, and I'll make it worse" in one of those childishly annoying sing-song voices. Rin grabbed the comforter that was covering her body and pulled it over her head, groaning again.

But once the sun was out of her eyes, and she was underneath the blanket, she realized that she recognized the comforter. And the bed sheets, and the pillow. She was in her room. But how in the world did she get here? Last night seemed so blurry – especially with the insistent knocking of her temples. Of course, she remembered falling drunkenly on the floor and being laughed at. That was probably something that was burned onto her brain for life.

What had she been thinking, drinking all that alcohol? After religiously watching all those programs that tell you the side effects of teenage drinking, and never having a drop of it in her life – not even those sips that parents will permit every once in a while – she decided she'd be okay going to a party and consuming as much as she could hold. The stupidity of her actions where sinking in even more today. Probably because now that the buzz of the alcohol was gone, reality was swooping in harder than before

And she had **yelled** at Sesshomaru! She couldn't remember what she had said, but it must off come off so unfocused and belligerent. And then Kagura yelled at her, and then she cried. And then she fell in the floor. Yep: pieces of last night were coming back to her slowly. What else had happened? Kagome helped her off the floor and made her throw up all over the place…Kanna came to talk to her, and apologize for her behavior or something like that…

_Kanna, _she thought. She would give Kanna a call sooner than she probably expected. As traitorous as her actions were in the beginning, she seemed to be really genuine about Rin and their friendship this time. And Rin liked Kanna: she was blunt and 'in your face', but in a funny way. They definitely balanced each other out: with Rin being reserved, and Kanna being a bit more boisterous.

She'd call Hitomi and Kira as well. She really missed those two. They were her girlfriends from the beginning, and she just pushed them away. Hopefully they'd talk to her long enough for her to apologize.

_Hmm, I still feel like I'm forgetting something. _What _else_ had happened last night? Rin tried to rack her brain, but it just increased the thumping in her head. She winced at the pain, but kept trying to remember. She felt like she was missing out on something important.

"You're awake under there, aren't you Rin."

Her heart stopped, and she felt the blood run cold. Then, that dead heart of hers collapsed into her stomach. That _voice_. She couldn't mistake that voice for anyone else.

And just like that, what she thought she had forgotten came flying back into her mind. Her walking down the road, going the wrong way without even knowing. His coming to get her. The car ride. Him telling her he was disappointed in her, and her saying that….

And then she gasped. _I told him I loved him! I told Sesshomaru Takashi that I was in love with him!_

And now he was in her room! _No, I'm dreaming up the voice. He's not here. He can't be. _But just to be sure, she crawled to the end of the bed, and slowly lifted up the comforter to peek out.

The first thing to catch her again was the sunlight. But the next thing made the sun seem unimportant. There was Sesshomaru, sitting at on her desk chair, one arm flung casually on the back of the seat, and the other resting on the surface of her desk. She felt red creep on her cheeks the more she looked at him. The sunlight made his silver hair glitter with magnificence, and his amber eyes shone bright and haunting as they…

…looked right at her! Eep! She dived back under the sheet.

"I already know you're awake Rin."

Damn it. She curled up into a ball and tried to feign sleep again. But her heart – which had decided now to come back to life – was beating way too fast for her to relax. Then, as she heard her footsteps approaching her, her heart rate accelerated further, until she was sure it was going to burst out of her chest.

Then suddenly, she felt bare and naked. But she could still feel her clothing on her from last night. Opening one eye slowly, she saw Sesshomaru standing over, her comforter in his arms.

"Found you."

"Go away." She whined, trying to bury her face in the mattress.

"I need to talk to you."

"I think I said my share last night." She murmured, mainly to herself into her bed.

She heard Sesshomaru sigh. "Do I need to drag you off this bed as well?"

Rin looked up at that, albeit tentatively. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." And his face was dead serious.

Rin sighed in defeat, and sat up slowly, crossing her legs Indian-style. Sesshomaru tossed her comforter back at her – she caught it and wrapped it around her shoulders – before sitting down on the edge of her bed. He sat with his back to her, which puzzled her only for a second, until she saw his hand creep to the space next to him, patting the spot in a gesture to have her sit next to him. Leave to Sesshomaru to make his movements as subtle and imperceptive as possible. He never wanted to make a big deal about anything!

And suddenly, with a defiance that descended on her suddenly, she looked at his hand, and just folded her arms, determined not to move. After a moment, he looked back at her, a question in his eyes. She exhaled sharply, still not moving.

After a minute, he spoke: "Alright. You can stay there."

"Fine." She said.

"But I'd like it much more if you'd sit next to me."

She was taken aback at that. She had expected him to just move on and talk. Curiosity piqued, she crawled closer, but still sat behind him. He glanced back at her, and Rin couldn't hold his gaze. The sunlight was beaming directly onto his eyes now, give them a warm and otherworldly glow.

"Rin." He said her name so tenderly, as if it was the word itself was fragile.

She blushed: he never said her name like that before. "What is it?" she murmured.

"I need to see something. Is that okay?"

She glanced up. He needed to see something? "What is it?"

"Is it okay?"

She nodded. "Of course, but…what is it?"

He didn't say anything, just held her gaze. Rin was about to ask just what was going on, what he need to see, when she felt his hand on the side of her face, cupping her cheek. She gasped as the warmth of from his palm met her skin. Then she could feel him pulling her closer to him, closing the gasp between their faces. Soon what was happening became all too clear. The look on his face, the lowering of his eyes, was giving it all away.

She could feel herself on the verge of freaking out. _No he isn't!_But before she could produce the scream that was now clawing its way up her throat, he pressed his lips to hers.

The scream died, as did Rin Sakura Mamiko herself. There was nothing severely intimate to the kiss: just an innocent, closed-lip kiss. She had had gone further with Souta when they had been dating. But as she felt her whole body turn to jelly, she knew this kiss was better than all the rest. Never had she felt this sort of butterflies in her stomach, nor the fact that her mouth seemed to be on fire. And for sure the jolts of electricity coursing through her veins were quite new.

And just as sudden as it had happened, it was over. He couldn't have kissed her for more than a couple of seconds, but time had seemed to slow, and Rin felt like she had had Sesshomaru's lips on hers for hours upon hours. And when he drew back far enough to look her in the eye, a blissful sigh left through her nose, and she could feel the ridiculous smile inching its way onto her face.

He regarded her expression for a moment, then said: "So you were telling the truth."

Rin looked at him strangely. That's not what she was expecting after their kiss. Maybe something more along the lines of 'I love you, let's get married' or something like that. "Telling the truth about what?" she wanted to know.

"Last night, you were telling me you loved me. I thought you were drunk, and just mouthing off nonsense, so I was just checking. But your face says it all."

Rin could only imagine. Although she didn't have to. Taking a side glance at her mirror, she saw that her face had gone as red as a fire hydrant. She could pose for a traffic cone. The thought just made her face get redder – if that was even humanly possible at this point.

Then she realized that the weight next to her was becoming lighter. Sesshomaru was getting up. She lunged for him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. "Hang on a second, where are you going?" she asked frantically. Surely that wasn't _all_?

"I have to get going Rin." He said. "I've been here all night."

"You…have?"

"Of course. You were in a terrible state last night, and I was worried about you. Your parents were out like lights, so someone had to look after you. And you got sick again in the middle of the night, so it was a good thing I was here."

As he said it, she vaguely remembered, rolling out of bed and making it to the toilet just in time. Sesshomaru probably carried her to the bathroom so she'd make it. Then she thought of being in Sesshomaru's arms…why did this stuff happen when she was barely conscious?

Except she was conscious this time. He just kissed her, and now he was leaving. "Don't leave." She said, her tone pleading. "You can't leave yet."

He looked at her with that ever-charming half-smile. "You have people downstairs that want to see you. And I'm sure you want to talk to them more than you want to talk to me."

Was he serious? There was **no one** she wanted to talk to more besides him at this point. Did he not realized that he just pressed his perfectly shaped mouth against hers? On **purpose?** Who in the world was more important than this beautiful male standing in front of her right now?

But before she could tell him just that, the door burst open, and Kira and Hitomi stood in the doorway, their faces bright.

"Rin!" they said brightly in unison.

"Guys!" she exclaimed, her tone betraying her surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Immediately, Kira and Hitomi climbed on top of Rin's bed, huddling close to her so that she – unconsciously – let go of Sesshomaru's shirt.

"Souta told us that you went to a party last night and got really drunk," Kira said. "And he said Kagome seemed pretty worried, so we got worried too."

"We've been here since seven this morning." Hitomi said. "Souta wanted to come, but Kagome said we should leave you to sleep. Sesshomaru said that too, but its like twelve thirty now. So we came to wake you up."

"Though we see you've been awake for a while." Kira said, her voice carrying a hint of suspicion.

Rin realized then that she was no longer holding anything. Looking behind the two girls, she saw that it was now just them in the room.

_He slipped out of my clutches. _But as she looked at Kira and Hitomi, who seemed to hold no malice or grudge in their eyes even though she that's what she deserved, she decided she could put Sesshomaru on hold for a moment and catch up with her old friends.

Maybe he was right: there were more important people.

---

Hours flew by as the three girls sat up in Rin's room, just talking about everything. Rin started from the very beginning too: from the point where Kanna had suggested she revamp her look one more time. From there, she told them about how all the male attention she got went straight to her head and gave her this 'command over all' kind of feeling. Somewhere around here she apologized intensively about upsetting Hitomi and flirting with Souta – to which Hitomi gracefully accepted as saying it was 'water under the bridge'. Then she told them about the tough part: the party. By the end of that, they both were staring at her with large sympathetic eyes.

"What are you going to do about tomorrow?" Hitomi asked. "I couldn't show my face anywhere after **that**."

"Ditto." Kira said with a solemn nod. "I'd be too ashamed."

"Yeah…" Rin said in a dejected tone. "I think I might talk to my parents about letting me transfer."

Now Hitomi and Kira looked alarmed. "You can't do that!" Kira exclaimed.

Rin frowned. "I thought you were saying you'd never be able to show your face again in school."

"**We **wouldn't," Kira explained. "But **you **can."

"Some friends you guys are." Rin muttered.

"Hey, you can't say that after what you put **us **through for the past two weeks." Kira complained.

Rin sighed. "I guess not…" she said quietly.

Kira realized that she touched a nerve, and immediately backtracked. "Hey Rin, I forgive you, you know."

"Yeah, me too." Hitomi said. "Honest."

"I know but…I just don't get why."

"What do you mean you don't get why?" Hitomi wanted to know.

"I mean…I was awful to everyone, but all of you still cared about me. Kagome came to my rescue at the party, Sesshomaru drove me home and stayed here with me all night, and then you guys show up bright and early in the morning to see how I was doing. I thought all of you would say I deserved everything I got."

"Well, you did deserve it." Kira said. "You _were_ mean and nasty Rin, and it wasn't cool. But you are also my best friend. I can't stop loving you over something as silly as that."

"Exactly." Hitomi agreed. "I mean, I'm not about to say that I was okay with you flirting with Souta, but I was miserable for more than that. I was miserable because this was my best friend who was acting like someone who wasn't her usual self. And I was worried about the person she was turning into."

"So we never stopped caring about you Rin." Kira said. "We were mad, but we couldn't stop caring about you. Just like Kagome, and just like Sesshomaru. We all love you too much."

Rin wiped the corner of her eyes. "Alright enough, you're making me cry." She said with a half-smile.

Kira and Hitomi giggled, but Rin could see the moisture appearing in their eyes as well. Two seconds later the three of them were hugging each other and sobbing like a bunch of preschoolers. But it was okay, because they were tears of joy. And Rin couldn't be any happier to be surrounded by people who cared about her that much.

Finally, after a couple of minutes dedicated to crying, then a couple more to composing themselves, and each claiming a Kleenex tissue just in case, their conversation resumed:

"So what are you going to do now?" Hitomi asked. "I mean, you're going to go back to being old Rin right?"

"Old Rin?" Rin asked, puzzled.

"Uh huh, you know. There was old Rin, who was our friend. And then there was new Rin, who was friends with Kanna and Kagura and acted like a total witch." Hitomi looked up at Rin. "But that Rin is gone right?"

Rin shrugged. "I never thought of it that way: old Rin and new Rin. Maybe I did once, but not anymore."

"So you're going to keep hanging out with Kanna?" Kira seemed horrified at the thought.

"Well that one is for certain." Rin affirmed. Kira and Hitomi looked unimpressed. "You guys, Kanna's actually really cool, and a load of fun. She was just acting that way towards me because of Kagura. And that bitch is out of the picture, that's for sure."

"But if you hang out with Kanna, you'll have to be meany Rin, won't you?" Hitomi said.

Rin paused, thinking, then spoke. "Here's how I see. There is no old Rin, or new Rin. Or nice Rin, or mean Rin. There's just me: Rin. And I'm getting older, and wanting to try new things and broadening my horizons. I'm making my own mistakes and I'm learning from them. I just went through a tough hardship, and its not over yet, but getting through it will only make me a stronger…me. There's no difference between the 'Rins': they all just make up who I am."

She finished off with a smile, feeling proud of what she said. "Wow Rin," Kira said. "That was deep."

The three girls laughed at that before Kira spoke again: "So what were you and Sesshomaru talking about up here?"

"What?"

"Well, you were obviously awake for a while, and you guys were up here alone." Kira smiled. "Sounds like an ample opportunity to discuss something juicy."

"Well…uh…" Rin felt her face going red again. "We didn't really talk much."

"Oh?"

"Nah, well, uh…" Rin scratched the top of her head nervously. "He, uh, he kinda…kissed me actually."

Hitomi and Kira got those wide-eyed expressions again. The room got deathly quiet, with Rin getting redder by the moment, and her two girlfriends stunned into silence. Rin shifted uncomfortably and tried to break the silence:

"It's not that big of a deal."  
"It's a **huge** deal!" Kira said, suddenly reanimated. "What do you mean he _kinda _kissed you? Are you for real? I don't believe you. How did that happen? **Why **did that happen? How did he kiss you? How **long** did he kiss you? Is he a good kisser? Bad kisser? Scale of one to ten. Um, **hello! Rin! Answer the questions!**"

"You're not giving me a chance to!" Rin said when Kira finally took a break in her rant.

Kira stopped suddenly, but Rin could tell she was still bursting. Hitomi spoke now, her voice more reserved. But Rin could see her bubbling as well. "Tell us what happened then." She said.

"Well…I kinda left this part out, but last night, when Sesshomaru dropped me home, I kinda came clean about my feelings and told him I was in love with him."

Kira was about to speak again, but Hitomi shot her a silencing look. Rin continued: "So then this morning, when I woke up, he said he wanted to see something. And I said what? And he said he just needed to check something out. And that's when he did it."

"How did he kiss you? Was it nice?" Kira said. The questions were much calmer than previously though.

"It was kinda like an intimate peck. No tongue or whatever, but it was **very **nice. I was going to burst into a million pieces and/or melt into a puddle."

"Which did you do?" Kira teased.

"Neither. It was over before I could regain consciousness of the situation."

"How many times did he kiss you?" Hitomi asked.

"Just once." Rin said. "I wanted to kiss him again, but then you guys came in."

Suddenly the two girls look apologetic. "Sorry." They murmured.

"Oh no! It's okay." Rin gave them a gently smile. "I don't think he would have gone for it a second time anyway."

"Why not?" Hitomi asked.

Rin shrugged, and felt a bit saddened at the thought. "It kinda sounded like he just wanted to see if my confession was a drunken or genuine, not that he **really** wanted to kiss me."

"Ah, I'm sure he did Rin." Kira said with a wink. "You should call him up and invite him back over."

"Yeah." Hitomi said smiling. "We'll leave strategically and everything."

"Oh guys, I couldn't do that." Rin said.

"So what are you going to do then?"

Rin paused and thought about it. What was she going to do? Not just about Sesshomaru, but everything in general. She still had to go to school tomorrow, and face the faces of people who mocked her only two nights ago. She would have to endure the high school torture that she had dreaded on the first day. Then on to of that, she would have to show her friends that Kanna wasn't the bad guy, all while trying to figure out Sesshomaru – the most cryptic person she's ever met – and where the two of them stand.

But instead of feeling overwhelmed, she felt empowered. She knew she could handle it. She had friends that loved her, and would always have her back. She had a very handsome boy who was very confusing at other times, and already made it very clear that he cares about her well being. But most important, she believed in herself.

So she smiled a confident smile, knowing exactly that that said confidence came from inside her, and said: "I'm taking it all in stride. So we'll see what happens when tomorrow comes."

* * *

**A/N: read and review people! it makes me happy :) im off to write the final chapters!**

**Ciao!**

**Love 3**

**PS - about the "twist" reeli guys, its not going to be as stellar as it sounds. this story just isnt going to end like we all think it will. but dont get too worked up over said "twist": you might be disappointed, and i cant have that :( so just read and enjoy the story, thats all :)**


	13. Come Clean

**A/N: this is just a heads up. the "twist" that i had planning to write, wasnt coming out right at all, so therefore...it has been cut from the story. but you'll all be okay: i promise you're going to enjoy the fic still. and if you dont...well...i dont know what to do about that...hehe...**

**Disclaimer: not mine at all**

* * *

**Come Clean**

On Monday morning, Rin was ready to go. After a refreshing Sunday with all three of her best friends – she gave Kanna a call, and she came over before Rin could even finish asking – she felt like she was revitalized. There were some light rifts, mainly between Kira and Kanna – since Hitomi was much too pleasant to remain disagreeable with another person for too long – but the day had turned out to be a success. First they went to the mall, and shopped a bit. Then they hit the community pool, laid out in the sun, and even talked to a couple of cute guys – a couple of them being Kanna's friends. Kira certainly didn't mind Kanna then. Afterwards they went back to Rin's house for chips, hot chocolate and an old fashion game of Monopoly. In short, it was a nice, feel good kind of day.

And that feel good feeling carried on to the next morning. For once, Rin wasn't rushed, worried, or frantic about anything. She woke up with a smile, showered early, and washed her hair with her favorite shampoo. Then instead of using the blow dryer, she ruffled her hair with the towel, liking the intentionally rumpled and messy effect it gave. She picked out a personalized white polo shirt: instead of having the crest, had her initials "RSM" stitched over the left breast in an exquisite pink calligraphy. She pulled on a short pink plaid skirt and put pulled on her favorite pink headband. She slipped into her new pair of Vans – she bought them yesterday – not really caring if the trend made it that they were 'boy shoes'. She thought they were super cute anyway. She applied light gloss and lined her eyes just so they'd stand out. Afterwards, she decided she needed the perfect accessories to round out her attire.

However, these 'perfect' accessories didn't come from _her_ jewelry box, but her mother's. Luckily for her, her mother was downstairs already working on breakfast. So she tiptoed into her parents' room, ignored the musty smell – yuck! – and went straight to the vanity. Immediately Rin's eyes landed on a pearl set: necklace, bracelet and earrings. She put them on and smiled, loving the feel of high class they gave her. Then she grabbed her mother's stylish Dior shades, so everyone could remember that Rin meant boss.

When she went back to her room to collect her school bag, she caught sight of her reflection. She couldn't help but smile at that girl staring at her in the mirror. That girl was confident, had high self esteem, and look prepared to take on the world, all while retaining the happiness of her spirit. What had spawned the smile was that none of that was brought on by anyone else's help. All of that shining light she saw in her reflection was a self-creation, made only by her.

_I've come a long way, and I've done so much in such a short time. _They were only nearing the middle of the first semester, and Rin felt like she had already gone through years. But the difference was she didn't feel like she was stumbling. Not anymore. She was going to be just fine.

Giving herself a cocky little wink, she grabbed her things and went downstairs.

She could tell her parents saw the change in her as well. When she smiled at them, she felt the genuineness of the ones they returned. And for once her dad was talking about her and 'some boy'. He simply complimented her on her attire and went back to breakfast. Not very exciting, but definitely an improvement. Her mother just cooed at her, like she couldn't believe that this girl was her daughter. She asked if she had time for breakfast, and Rin said yes, wanting to go to school on a full stomach for once. Not to mention, her mother must have realized this was going to be a 'new day' for Rin, because she made her favorite breakfast meal: strawberry waffles and bacon.

Then, when she got on the bus, people looked at her differently. Not as they had when Kagome made her over, and they thought 'oh Rin looks cute'. And not as they had when Kanna made her over and they thought 'oh Rin looks sexy'. Now they looked at her in awe, her radiance too powerful to ignore, and they thought 'Rin looks confident. Rin looks inspiring. Rin looks…damn good'. Well, she wasn't sure about that last one, but only a fool would miss how awesome she looked today, inside _and_ out.

Of course, these were just her fellow classmates – freshmen – so none of them knew about her incident on Saturday. Fortunately for her, the gossip mill at her school wasn't as active as others. But she knew once she reached the institution, there would be people there, waiting solely just to dog on her. She smirked confidently as she thought about it: _Bring it the hell on!_

She had ridden the bus by herself – Kira must have caught the earlier bus: the one Rin would normally take, but missed due to breakfast – so she had to enter the school by herself. And surprisingly, that's exactly how she wanted it. She wanted to show the whole school that she could bounce back, and she could overcome hardships. That they were just dirt on her shoulder that she had long brushed off.

No deep breathing exercise was necessary: she just pushed open the doors and started to walk down the halls. Her swagger was unmatchable, and she was turning heads in a new way. She recognize faces from the party as she walked, but none of them wore snide expressions. In fact, they appeared to be shock. Just to rattle them, she gave them a confident smile and wave that said 'yes you thought I was down, but I sure as well wasn't out'.

Then the first goofball came out. Some junior she couldn't even recognize by face. But when she had walked passed him, she caught his murmur of 'drunkard bitch'. And then when she froze, he heard him and his companions burst into laughter.

But she didn't freeze out of fear, she froze out of anger. She turned slowly and raised an eyebrow. "Ex_cu_se me? What did you just call me?"

The guy chuckled some more. "I called you **drunkard bitch**." He said loudly. People in the halls stopped doing their previous activities and turned in their direction. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." She said rolling her eyes. "I don't have time for pathetic asswipes likes yourselves. Unlike you, I actually have a life."

The crowd did those lame 'ooh' noises, which made Rin roll her eyes again. But as she was about to leave, the guy spoke again: "What life? I think you lost it when you threw yourself on the floor." His eyes drifted to her chest. "What does 'RSM' stand for? Really Slutty Mistress?"

Rin scowled. "How about Ridiculously Stupid Metaphor?" she said with a scoff. "Do me a favor, kay sweetheart? Take your head out of your ass and read a book. Then we can try this again."

Now the crowd laughed. The guys seemed annoyed by it. "You're just trying cover the fact that you got drunk on Saturday's party!"

"And you're just mad that I don't shoot illegal white dust up my nose like you do." She said, before making a big deal of sniffing something out of her palm, which roused more laughter.

Then suddenly the guy grabbed her hand roughly. "Take your hands off me you crack head!" Rin seethed.

"Ya know, I'm not afraid to beat up girls." He said, in a tone Rin only presumed he wanted to be 'dangerous' or 'threatening'.

Rin only scoffed again. "And I'm not afraid to beat up guys. So what you wanna do: take this outside?"

The guy glared at her as hard as he could, as if expecting her to back down. Rin only raised her chin higher, determined to show him that he could not break her. Then finally, his grip on her wrist loosened, and Rin snatched her hand away. Then, taking the shades from the top of her head, she slid them on and gave him one of those cheesy but super fun 'attitude snaps'.

"I **thought** so." She said before spinning around and strutting away.

She could hear the laughter of that small crowd, mocking him and telling him that he just let a little freshman tell him off. Once Rin was far enough, she broke out into giggles. Maybe some other people would try picking on her again: that was a lot of fun!

---

By the end of the day, Rin Mamiko was a force to be reckoned with. Either you were with her or against her. The people who were 'with' her – outside of her closest friends of course – appraised her on her being able to come to school with her chin up and expression bright. Those who were 'against' her felt the wrath of her fiery personality. She didn't even mean to offend any of the people that approached her negatively – this exercise was not for revenge, but merely to show all who could see, her growth as a person – but some of them seemed to _want_ to be told off. So be it.

All in all though, the day had gone on smoothly. She had managed to get through it unscathed. And she had made the effect she wanted to on her fellow schoolmates: everyone could see that she wasn't the confused little girl that she was in the beginning. She knew who she was now, and she was proud of that person.

Now there was only one more thing left to deal with.

She, Kira, Kanna and Hitomi, who had Souta on her arm, were heading towards the bus when she saw that familiar black Mercedes parked along the sidewalk. She smiled to herself. She was ready to face Sesshomaru. Even if she still felt a little heated from their kiss, and figured she'd blush no matter what happened, she was ready to talk to him coherently.

But as she was about to head towards him, Kagome came on the scene, pulling Inuyasha with her.

"Rin sweetie!" she said brightly. "I don't know if I told you this already, but you look absolutely fabulous today."

Kagome had already told her a total of fourteen times – that one being the fifteenth – but she never tired of hearing it. She smiled. "Thanks Kags. I _feel _fabulous today."

"We're you still sick yesterday? I meant to check up on you sooner, but I–"

"No need to worry _Mother_ Kagome, I'm fine."

Kagome smiled. "That's good. Now – since you look so fabulous – I figured that you should travel home in style. And Inuyasha totally agreed with me, which is why he offered to take you guys home."

"All of us?" Kira questioned. "You sure we can all fit into the car?"

"Exactly what I was trying to tell you Kagome!" Inuyasha said quickly. "You all cannot fit–" Kagome glared threateningly at him. He frowned for a minute, then sighed in obvious defeat. "Of course, all of you can come." He said in a less than thrilled voice.

"Thanks but no thanks." Rin said good-naturedly. She gestured to the black Mercedes, saying: "I think I'm going to have a different Takashi take me home."

Kagome glanced over in the direction Rin had pointed at, then smiled knowingly. "You do what you have to do, girlie."

Rin told her friends she'd give them a call later, and left to the sound of Inuyasha saying he wasn't taking them home anymore – his main purpose for agreeing being Rin – while the freshmen as well as Kagome, were trying to convince him otherwise. Rin grinned at the sound of her friends' whining.

Sesshomaru wasn't in his car, but leaning against the side, as if waiting on her. _Of course he's waiting on me, _she thought to herself, not in a cocky way, but with realism. Sesshomaru probably wanted them to talk about yesterday. Well, Rin was sure as hell ready for that conversation. This time, she was going to get her opinion across.

She approached him with an award-winning smile. "Hey there stranger."

He looked her over and smile in spite of himself. "Hey. You look nice." His eyes landed on her feet. "Are those Vans?"

"Yup." She said proudly. "They looked cute don't they?"

"Aren't those shoes for boys?"

"But they look **cah-yute, **don't they?" she insisted, stretching out the the word 'cute'.

He chuckled. "Definitely."

They were quiet for a moment, then Rin spoke again: "So, you going my way? Or do I have to run and catch the bus?"

"Are you asking for a ride?"

"Only if you're going to say yes." She said brightly.

He regarded her for a moment, then stepped aside and opened the passenger's door for her. She slipped inside, and he closed it, before going around to his respective side and climbing in as well.

"So what brought this change on?" he asked her when they were settled.

"This isn't a change." Rin explained. "This is me. Nothing else about it."

"So this is you huh."

"Yup. Served up and ready to go."

He started the car, and glanced at her, that half-smile appearing again. "I think I like you a lot then Rin."

She blushed in spite of herself, then said, not in a cocky tone, but one of self assurance: "I know, you can't live without me."

Sesshomaru chuckled, but said nothing else. They began their little drive.

Rin rolled the window down – something she hadn't done before – and allowed the wind to blow her hair around as she lay back in the seat. She felt unusually comfortable in the car – no worries about Sesshomaru and what he was thinking, or what she should be thinking about, or the talk that was steadily approaching, or not coming at all. She just enjoyed the scenery – without having to look through tinted window – as it flew by in a lush blur of green.

Although, she did sneak a glance at Sesshomaru, just to admire him. He was still a gorgeous being, but he seemed so much more approachable now. Her relationship towards him no longer felt like idol-worship, but more like two people who have a strong connection with each other. And she liked it that way. Now she felt like she could talk to him, even if it meant her going red in the face.

So why wait for him to initiate that long deserved conversation? She had a mouth too: she could speak up for herself. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Do you feel something between us?" she asked boldly.

He glanced at her, his expression puzzled. And Rin had to smile at him – he made puzzled look so sexy. "What?"

"You heard me." She said. "I asked if you feel something between us."

He turned back to the road. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything at all. I know I feel something – like a bond – and I just wanted to know if it's a one-sided feeling."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, and Rin swore she could see every muscle in his body tensing. Obviously she was wrong in thinking he wanted this conversation, because he sure wasn't acting like he did. But what had he expected her to do, sweep that kiss to the left? She had to know where they stood. And his silence didn't deter her a bit.

"Well…do you?" she persisted.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Let's not have this conversation right now."

"Fine." She said, not going to argue. "But we are going to have this conversation."

"Fine." He said tightly.

She sat back in her chair, relaxed and at ease – the complete opposite of her stiff and tensed driver. It was kinda of funny for her to be the one who was collected, and for Sesshomaru to be the one working themselves up. Talk about turning the tables and switching up the roles.

They pulled up to her house within minutes, and Sesshomaru shut off the car. Rin turned in her seat so that she was facing him completely. She just watched him as he got himself together – probably thinking over the words he was going to say. Rin just braced herself for whatever was coming.

"Alright Rin, I'll be straight with you." He began, turning to face her as well. "You're a sweet girl, and a good person. But you're more than that too. When we first met, back in the lunch line, and I saw you, you looked so pure and innocent. It was almost unbelievable. Schools are full of fakers, poser, cruel persons and meanies–" Rin could tell that Sesshomaru had purposely used that word to make her laugh, and she had "–so seeing you're face looking so genuine, was refreshing for me."

"But that's all it was supposed to be." He turned to lie back in his seat and closed his eyes. "You were supposed to be just a refreshing young face. Someone whose naivety and innocence was comforting. I wasn't supposed to…" he paused, and his face scrunched as if he were in pain. "…fall for you."

---

Rin gasped, convinced that she had just heard wrong. "What?"

He opened his eyes, released a long sigh, but still didn't look at her. "Somewhere along the line, you stopped being my second little sister – the first being Kanna of course – and started looking more like a girl."

"After my makeover?"

"Before." He said, which made Rin's already spreading smile grow a couple more inches. "We had gone for ice cream, and you had your hair in the messy ponytail, and you were wearing these jeans and a hideous orange shirt."

Rin winced, knowing exactly which shirt he was talking about. It was the awful thing, bright orange in color with an animal alligator print on it. She had only worn it that day because her mother had put her good shirts in the wash.

He smiled, as if relishing on the memory. "But it was okay. You seemed so nervous and shy around me, and it was cute to no end. Then you got the ice cream on the corner of your mouth…."

Rin could only stare at him in amazement. He actually _remembered_ this stuff. Rin knew he was being genuine, especially since she remembered that day as well as she remembered her full name. His eyes were half closed, and a small smile was on his face, as if he was reliving the memory again. Then he glanced at her, and the raw emotion in his eyes made her want to sigh aloud.

"That's why I was so upset when you began changing yourself." He said quietly. "I liked you just the way you were. You were so…real. And then you got so…fake. I couldn't deal. I wanted my Rin back. The one I was drawn to in the first place."

Rin blushed when he said 'my Rin'. She liked the idea of being Sesshomaru's. "Well, I'm me again." She said with a smile.

He leaned back in the chair, his eyes closed. "Yeah…you are…"

They were quiet for a while. Then Rin felt a playfulness come about: "He-ey, all of this sounds too good to be true. Maybe I should kiss _you_ and see if you're telling the truth." She teased.

Sesshomaru visibly tensed, and gave Rin a hard look. "No you won't."

His tone was so cold that Rin actually shivered. "Well, I don't see why not. You kissed me just yesterday, didn't you?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

"What?"

"I don't regret it, but I shouldn't have done it."

To Rin's surprise, she felt an emotion towards Sesshomaru that she only saved for her parents: annoyance. If that wasn't a sign that the boy was getting more real to her, she didn't know what was. "Please tell me you aren't one of _those_ guys."

"Those guys?"

"The ones who really like a girl, so they get afraid of their feelings and try to push her away in hopes of getting over her. Because that's downright ridiculous."

"Rin. Maybe you've missed the fact that there is a huge age barrier here."

"Pshaw, it's not **that** bad."

"Five years?"

"Technically four and some change. I'll be fifteen before you turn twenty."

"Now look whose being ridiculous."

Rin huffed, folded her arms and looked away from him, saying: "I still think you are. And I thought you were more mature than this Sesshomaru."

She heard him release a long exhale, then the sound of a car door opening. She looked around just in time to see his car door close. She watched him as he walked around the back of the car and come towards her door. Part of her told her to lock the door – but it felt too immature, too unlike her – so she let him open it and stoop down in front of her.

"Are you going to listen to me Rin?"

She sighed as dramatically as she could. "I guess I can."

"Will you look at me as well?"

Slowly, she did what she was told. She felt her irritation melt as she met his amber gaze. Never had his face seemed so open, almost vulnerable before. For a brief second, she thought she might be getting that love confession she always dreamed of.

He began: "Listen Rin, I wish I could tell you the words that you want to hear: that I love you, and you're the only girl for me, and that I want us to be together. But the truth is, I can't. It just wouldn't seem right with me being so much older than you." He paused. "You understand that don't you?"

She frowned, and felt tears stinging her eyes. "I guess."

"But all of that doesn't mean that I don't _feel_ that way about you, okay? I care about you very much, more than you probably think I do, and more that I probably should. But the fact is, that I do."

Her skin warmed at his words, too genuine to sound as if he was just _saying _them. He took her hand in his, gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"I can't be your boyfriend, but I want to be someone special in your life. I care about you too much to let you go. And I think you care about me too much to let me leave."

"Well," Rin said with a smile. "I think I've made that part pretty obvious." Then she got quiet, still feeling unsettled. "But, where does that leave us then? I mean, what will our relationship be now?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and stood up. "We have to take it a step at a time Rin. Right now, what I want you to know is that I care about you, and I'll always be there for you, when you need me."

He stretched out his hand, and she took it, allowing him to help her out of the car. But as soon as she was on her two feet, she was swept into his warm and strong embrace. Those crazy butterflies came to life, and her legs were doing that gelatin-transformation again. She wrapped her arms around him, returning his embrace, as well as making sure she would collapse due to her numb legs. She pressed the side of her face into his chest, his steady heartbeat comforting her.

They stood like that for a while, before Sesshomaru pulled back from her, releasing her as well. He tucked her messy hair behind her ear, then tucked his thumb underneath her chin. Before she could say anything, his lips were pressed against the corner of her mouth. That jolt of electricity coursed through her veins again, and there wasn't a thing she could do about the giggling that was forcing its way out of her body.

When he pulled back, he removed his hand and tucked them both into his front pockets. Suddenly, Rin felt brave. She looked up into those intense eyes and asked the question that would stem the possible response she had been longing to here: "Sesshomaru? Do you love me?"

He didn't even looked shocked, or outraged, or reprimnading. His face was blank - which made second-guess her actions, if only for a moment. But then he smile that smile she had come to adore. "Of course I love you."

Rin felt tears spring ot her eyes, and she had to blink them back to avoid looking like a fool. But she couldn't help it: hearing those words made her happier than she thought they would. "Really?"

"Really, really." he held her face gently in both hands. "But more impotantly, I love you as **you** Rin." He said. "Promise me you won't forget that."

"I won't." she said in a surprisingly calm voice, even though inside she was still bouncing up and down.

He grinned. "You're as red as a fire truck."

He didn't have to tell her that – she could feel her face burning. "I can only imagine."

"I'll see you later." He said as he began walking around to his side of the car. "And if I'm not mistaken, since you turn fifteen this year, you'll technically be eighteen in about…three years, right?"

"Yeah…" she said turning around slowly.

"Perfect. We can start dating then."

Rin felt all giddy inside, all calmness gone. "Really?" she chirped.

He shrugged. "Nah I change my mind," he said nonchalantly, though she could see in his eyes that he was teasing. "You'll probably be over me by then. So it won't matter as much to you."

"No I won't!" she said quickly. "And of course it'll matter!" Then she scoffed, folding her arms. "You're one to talk: **you'll **probably be over **me!**"

He shrugged again, smiling this time. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Her eyes widened. "Hang on Sesshomaru! Are you serious? Get back out of the car! Did you really mean that! Not about you being over me, but about us dating! Would you really date me in three years? Hey, are you listening to me! **Sesshomaru!**"

Sesshomaru was already seated in his driver's seat, revving the engine. Rin ran up to the passenger's window, determined to get an answer. He gave her a wink: "Let's have that conversation in three years then, shall we?"

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "What-_ever_."

He gave her another wink before she backed away from the car, allowing him to drive off. She stood there for a while, just smiling to herself. How lucky was she to have such an awesome, caring, and _super attractive_ guy like her? And to think, she had gone through all those changes just to be his perfect girl, when in reality, she was perfect when she was herself.

_Well I'm not going to change anymore_, she promised herself. But it wasn't only because she had learned the hard way what the consequences were of being untrue to yourself, or because Sesshomaru like the 'real Rin' as opposed to the 'fake Rin'.

The reason was simple: _I like being me._

* * *

**A/N: now i bet you're all thinking "it sounds to me like this should be the last chapter, why does the status for the story not say complete?" well, to be honest, since i did say two more chapters, i did write a second one. but as i read this one over, i realized that this one does have a "finish-ish" kind of feel.**

**so now i hand the reigns to you. in your reviews, you can tell me either if you want me to finish the fic here, or if you want to read the next chapter. the next chapter is kinda like an epilogue kind of thing, where you basically get to see how Rin's been getting along. i personally enjoyed writing that chapter, as well as this one. however, since I've come to realize the "final" chapter isnt necessarily...necessary (lol), i leave it up to you. which means your reviews are even more important than usual.**

**So heres how it works. after telling me what you thought of this chapter, you either put a "Yes! I need the next chapter!" or "Nah, that's okay, the fic ends nicely here."**

**i await your feedback!**

**Love 3**


	14. Read This First!

**Author's Note**

**Yes, this is just me rambling on about nothing here. but i ask that you just dont skip passed it, and read this for a second. this is for those of you who dont necessarily need the chapter following this. it's an epilogue, five years into the future. its really something i wrote on a whim, and decided to post since some of you were looking forward it. as requested, its only a click away.**

**However, for those of you who don't need an epilogue, and wish to end their journey with this story here, i can only say thank you for reading, for reviewing, and for enjoying this tale. reviewers are important to me, and you all have played a major part in the progress of this story, whether you want to believe it or not. and im glad that some of you feel that this story "spoke" to you (for lack of better word). that wasnt my initial intention, but im glad that you have seen the errors of your previous doings, or felt like you've learned what mistakes not to make through reading about Rin's life. since you're not going to read the epilogue, i'll just tell you that she turns out lovely, and yes - as cheezy, corny, predictable[insert your word here as it is - she gets her man (wink wink)**

**For those who ARE reading the epilogue: dont forget to review!! (big smile) thank you all again for reading**

**oh and also, thanks for reviewing so much! seriously! i WAS going to write "Happy 150th review!" but then you all passed that before i had the chance. anyway, thanks for that! it made me very happy.**

**Love 3**

**Brinvixen**


	15. Bonus Chapter: The Epilogue

_**Five years later….**_

Nineteen-year-old Rin Mamiko was sitting in the back of her Physics classroom, typing furiously on her laptop as her teacher dictated to her the various laws and theories of the said science. But unlike the rest of her classmates who were prattling away on their notebooks – actually taking notes – Rin had long given up on that task, deciding that her teacher was much to dull to listen to for such a long time. Now, she was signed in on messenger, talking to Kanna, who was in a different class than she was, but shared the same form of boredom:

_Kanz: So…when are you going to leave?_

_Rinny: Call it five more minutes, and I'll be free to go_

_Kanz: I hate you, you know. I'm __**so**__ jealous._

_Rinny: Don't be._

_Kanz: Too late. . _

Just as Rin was about to reply to that in another – feeble – attempt to convince her friend to still love her, a new tab appeared on her task bar, flashing orange. Opening the window, she read the message: _They just told me to turn off all electronics, so I'll be touching ground in about ten minutes. You'd better leave now if you're still coming._

She grinned, and typed a quick reply: _Yes, I'm still coming, and I'm leaving now. _Then she typed a quick explanation to Kanna about her need to sign out now – to which she earned more growling, angry and crying emoticons from her best friend – before shutting her notebook and thrusting her hand into the air.

It took her teacher about three minutes to acknowledge her: "Yes Ms. Mamiko?"

"The note I gave you earlier, professor, is coming into play now. I have to go."

The teacher blinked stupidly, and Rin reserved the feeling to roll her eyes. Finally after a couple more wasteful minutes, her teacher spoke again: "Well Ms. Mamiko, if you must leave now."

_Finally_, she thought irritably as she stood up. She swept all her belongings into her shoulder bag and sauntered out the room. As she walked passed the other classes in session, she glanced in them to see if she could spot Kanna in any of them. But then she realized Kanna would probably be sitting in the back, and completely out of sight from the small window in the door. Too bad: Rin would have made an excuse to get her out if she knew exactly which one she was in.

Then as she thought it over, she realized that was a lie. She wanted to do this all by herself.

She went out to the student parking lot and hopped into her car. She prayed that there wouldn't be much traffic on the highway, especially since she hadn't left as early as she wanted to. She had only been on the road for twenty of her hour long drive when her cell phone rang. Slipping on her headset first – she had enough tickets from hand held calls already – she answered it.

Kanna was on the other end: "Where are you?"

"On my way to the airport."

"Are you serious? I just got out of class. Couldn't you have waited two seconds?"

"I'm not going to hog him to myself you know."

"**Bye Rin.**"

Kanna hung up after that, but Rin merely chuckled. She knew that Kanna wasn't as upset as she sounded, and that she was just pretending to be annoyed. Rin knew that Kanna didn't have time to come with her to the airport – she was probably off starting the plans for the welcoming party. Hell, it was Kanna who assigned Rin the task of pick up/welcoming party, not that Rin minded in the least.

She felt herself smiling at nothing in particular, her excitement building with every passing minute, until finally she neared the airport. She drove towards the terminal parking – not sure how long the wait would be – and paid the toll. Then, just before heading to the actually building – she glanced at her reflection in the small side mirror. Loose strands of hair were freeing themselves from her bun, but they looked intentional as opposed to messy. After a quick swipe of Chapstick on her lips, she straightened her white blouse and went towards the arriving terminal.

The usual crowd was there: people with eager expressions as they stared at those automated double doors, waiting for them to slide open and for their love ones to appear. Rin wondered if she was wearing one of those expressions herself, then decided she probably was. Especially since her loved one was coming through those open doors right now.

He was amongst a thick crowd of people, but she couldn't miss him, as if there was a beam of light beaming down on him. He looked taller, and handsome, and even a little tanned. She had to avert her eyes just to retain sanity and resisted the urge to rush towards him and tackle him to the floor. Instead, she made a big show of turning her whole body to face the opposite direction.

He must have not seen her as soon as she had seen him, because she felt like eternity was passing as she waited. That urge to tackling him was coming back again. But before she could spin around, she felt a pair of strong arms inched their way around her slim waist, and a warm body pressed gently against her back. She released a blissful sigh, and smiled in content, just as he spoke:

"Excuse me miss," his voice was low and throaty, and he was speaking directly in his ear. "I'm waiting for someone to get me, but I'm afraid I couldn't help but be drawn to you in the mean time. You don't mid if I hold you for a moment, would you?"

She chuckled, and went along wit his story. "Just as long as you aren't waiting for your girlfriend. I'd hate to get thrown into a sordid affair."

"Actually, to be honest, she's the love of my life."

His words made her knees buckle, and a wide smile to appear on her face. She turned slowly, making sure not to leave his embrace, and smiled up at those welcoming amber eyes. But as soon as she was pulled into that intense gaze, her cool façade and storyline melted away, and her excitement came back. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his muscular frame and held him tightly.

"Sesshomaru. It's so nice to see you again." She gave him a squeeze, burying her face into his shirt. "I missed you so much." And she realized that she really had, more than she thought she did when he had first left two years ago.

He returned her squeeze with one of his one, gently stroking the small of her back. "I missed you too Rin. I missed you too."

---

Two years. Sesshomaru had only been gone for two years, but watching him now as he sat in the passenger's seat of her car, his eyes focused outside but his hand laced with hers resting in his lap, Rin felt like he had been gone for a lifetime. A couple weeks after her graduation, he announced that he was going to do the study-abroad program his college was offering. Two whole years. And even though Rin had spent the majority of those two years getting on with life, looking at him now, she wondered how she had survived in the first place.

_I swear, I love this boy way too much, _she thought to herself. But she couldn't help but smile regardless. Loving Sesshomaru didn't bother her in the least.

Sesshomaru had wanted to know what had been going on with everyone in the past two years, and Rin tried to give him the short version of everything:

Souta and Hitomi were still hopeless in love, and had managed to convince their respective parents to let them stay in a small apartment off-campus together. In the end, they had won – which made Sesshomaru smile knowingly. Rin decided to let him draw to his own conclusions about their living experience. Kanna and Kohaku broke up…again – this made Sesshomaru roll his eyes. Ever since junior year, Kanna and Kohaku had jumped into one of those 'breakup, makeup' relationships. Everyone wished they'd just admit that they love each other and stop beating around the bush, but that was the very reason why they broke up so frequently – both afraid to seriously commit to each other. Kira was flying single at the moment, but was seriously considering – much to their new circle of friends' dismay – one of the guidance counselors at the school: a young man about three years her senior.

"Something about that sounds familiar." Sesshomaru said teasingly, giving Rin a wink.

Rin laughed. "You know what's funny? She actually said 'if Rin can get Sesshomaru who is five years older than her, I can get Mr. Ranma, who is only a mere three above me'."

Sesshomaru chuckled at that. "Kira's still as feisty as ever then huh."

"Hasn't changed a bit."

"And my brother." He didn't say this with much enthusiasm, but with mild curiosity.

Rin smiled. "Of course he and Kagome are another example of a 'hopelessly in love'. She and Inuyasha just bought a house actually – this cute homey place in the suburbs. And their acting very married. I wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha pops the question soon. I think he's considering it though. Don't tell anyone, but I saw him wandering around a Tiffany's store, genuinely considering some of the rings on display."

"Now isn't that something." Sesshomaru said with a hint of a smile. "My little brother wants to marry."

"Well we all know those two are about as likely to break up as Souta and Hitomi are, which is doubtful. So why not get married?"

Sesshomaru turned to face her, a teasing grin on his face. "You want to get married Rin?"

She smiled dreamily at the thought of herself in a beautiful white gown, holding an gorgeous bouquet of lilies. "Someday." She said wistfully.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll remember that." He murmured.

It was then Rin realized the gravity of the question, and couldn't stop the reddening of her cheeks. But before she could say anything about Sesshomaru's last statement, he spoke again: "So how have _you_ been Rin? Chaste I hope."

A strange noise left her throat at the word 'chaste', which made Sesshomaru chuckle. She rolled her eyes, but her face gave way to her obvious embarrassment. "I've been fine, and that last part is none of your business." She said hastily.

"I'm making it my business." Then he grinned slyly. "But then again, I suppose I already know all about your chasteness…or lack there of."

Her face flushed even further at the suggestiveness of his tone, and now her whole body was warming. Boy, did he know about her 'lack there of'. It had been the one time she saw him in his two year gap. On her eighteenth birthday, he held true to the statement he had made when she was still a freshmen, in more ways that one. He paid for her to fly to Italy – the country he was studying in at the time – and to stay with him for the weekend. And what a **B-E-A-UTIFUL **weekend it was. Long story short: Rin went to Italy a girl, and came back home _a woman._

"Don't look now, but I made Rin red as a tomato." He said with a smirk. "Never done **that** before."

"Shut _**up**_ Sesshomaru." She said, rolling her eyes.

He responded by bringing her hand to his mouth, planting light kisses on her fingers. She couldn't resist the giggles that fought their way out of her throat, only subsiding when her hand was back in his lap again. She told herself to focus on the road, before she had her first accident in this car. But it was difficult: Sesshomaru was too captivating, with his red long sleeved shirt with the first top two buttons undone, his long legs seeming endless and separated suggestively, and that ever-melting grin on his face.

_Road, road, road, _Rin told herself. _Road, road, road._

"You know, you didn't answer my question."

Sesshomaru's voice broke through the seventh and eighth 'road' that was echoing in Rin's head. "What question? You only asked me how I was."

"I asked you how chaste you were too."

Rin went beet red again. "Sesshomaru, that's still none of your business."

"Sounds like a 'no'. So who is he? I'll kill him."

"There is no _he_. Be a good boy and be quiet."

They had approached a red light, and as soon as the car came to a halt, Rin felt herself being pulled over to the passenger's seat. But before she could question a thing, Sesshomaru was kissing her. _Really _kissing her. And wow, did he taste absolutely delicious. Her heart was beating wildly, and she felt herself being to melt. But just as sudden as he had kissed her, he pulled away from her.

She looked up at him with glazed eyes. His expression seemed thoughtful. Then he said: "Oh yes, I forgot. I'm supposed to be acting like a _good boy_. Never mind that then."

Rin growled. "You meanie. You evil, teasing, little–"

He was kissing her again, and her words died in her throat. Sesshomaru was an _excellent_ kisser. She'd never forget the first time he had kissed her this way. It was on the night of her graduation, when he was taking her home after the party Kagome had thrown for her and her friends. She had still been seventeen, but Sesshomaru had said 'I think I'll just give you a small taste of what's coming next year'. He had already been leaning over towards her, so his voice was lower than a whisper. Then, without another word, his lips brushed hers. His hand cupped the back of her head, and he kissed her again, his lips slightly parted. When Rin did the same, their seemingly innocent kiss went plunged into one full of passion and intimacy. He took her breath away – literally, because when they finally pulled away, she had been gasping for oxygen – and her whole body burned as if on fire. She had felt so many emotions in that car she didn't even know she had.

And in true Sesshomaru fashion, before she could get her bearings and possibly attempt to really get into it, he pulled away from her, telling her she still had a year. Rin had left car, pretending to be grumpy and annoyed, but she entered her house floating on clouds, and everything around her seemed so much brighter. The smile she wore didn't erase for another two days, no joke.

And when Sesshomaru finally pulled away from her in the car – cars behind them were starting to honk, overtake them and yell obscenities in their direction – she knew that 'two days' smile was back. She drove off from the spoke slowly, her eyes half-mast, and giggling at nothing in particular. Sesshomaru only smiled, still holding her hand.

---

Kanna's party had gone off without a hitch. Kagome and Inuyasha had offered their house for the festivities, and the turn-out had been lovely. A lot of Sesshomaru's friends from college, and even back to pre-C were there. Rin could tell that he was happy to see them, even if his face didn't light up – his eyes said it all. Rin was happy too, but for different reasons – mainly because as Sesshomaru made his way around the room to greet friends, he kept her close to his side, their fingers laced. The statement he was making was bold, and no one missed it. More importantly, Kagura – who only had to be there be default – didn't miss it. And her expression had been **priceless** when her eyes had landed on their hands. And it had been even **more priceless** when Sesshomaru had completely brushed passed her without any acknowledgement at all, and went to Kanna to ask exactly what she was doing here in the first place. Rin resisted the urge to point and cackle and say mean things – similar to what Kagura had done to her a while back – but Rin was bigger than that now.

All in all, it had been a nice night. Kanna and Kohaku had gotten close again – and it was about time too, since they had been broken up for about two weeks – and even disappeared from the party for a while, to everyone's secret joy. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru managed to _not _glare at each other the whole night, so everyone's guess was that in another ten years they'll finally manage to act civil towards each other. Then the music was awesome, so Rin spent the whole night on her feet, dancing with her girlfriends – and her boyfriend, hehe. And more importantly, there was a lot of Sesshomaru. Lots and lots of Sesshomaru.

Although, all that Sesshomaru wasn't quite over yet. At least, Rin wouldn't let it end right here. "Can I hang out with you a bit more?" she asked innocently.

Sesshomaru was driving this time, so he glanced briefly in her direction, saying: "Hang out?" before looking back at the road.

"Yeah…I mean, I signed out of the dorms today. So the school thinks I'm staying at home. And then my parents think I'm staying at school. So…" Rin couldn't bring herself to say the rest, her face reddening horribly.

But Sesshomaru only gave her that comforting smile. "It's fine Rin."

She smiled in relief, glad that he could understand what she wanted to imply, and not forcing her to say it aloud. Not for the first time, Rin felt like the luckiest girl alive. Part of her was sure that Sesshomaru would move on and forget about her as soon as he was done with the pre-college courses. She had convinced herself that what he had said that day about him finding her within three years had been a ruse. But he proved her wrong, and never left her side. He had still driven her to school, driven her home. He was her date for both her junior and senior prom. And he sat in the front row at her graduation ceremony, right next to her ignorant father, who of course had no idea that that was his future son-in-law next to him. At least, Rin wouldn't mind if it came to that. She smiled at the thought.

However, the point was Sesshomaru never forgot about her. And he never stopped caring about her. Just like she never stopped caring about him. And she couldn't forget him if she tried. That five year gap - techincally four and a lot of months - meant nothing. But then again, real love knows that age is just a number. Rin wanted to believe that this love she was feeling for this was, indeed, **real**.

The two of them were now on their way to his house now. As he drove, Rin admired his silhouette in the dim light. His eyes were lowered so that they seemed to glow a muted gold, the incline of his nose and fullness of his mouth outlined in shadow. Another button had become undone over the course of the night, giving Rin a better view of the chiseled torso underneath the shirt. She had to touch him: reaching out to finger the silkiness of his silver hair. He smiled at her touch, even though he didn't look at her. She smiled back, even though he couldn't see.

Then he vehicle slowed, and Rin saw them had reached Sesshomaru's place – something he had once been trying to pass off as a 'bachelor pad', since he had bought it himself at nineteen – the summer before they had met – and had been living alone since. Rin had only been there once, the night before Sesshomaru had left for his European excursion. They had innocently shared a bed that night, and she slept soundly with his arms around her, his fingers raking gently through her hair. It was a goodnight sleep to remember.

Sesshomaru got out of the car first, then walked around to open the car door and help Rin out. She got out and stood close to him, bravely inching up to pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back, soothingly, his hands resting lightly on her waist. The kiss was short, but it was enough. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, the corner of her mouth.

"Rin, Rin, Rin." He said quietly. "You'll be the death of me."

"I hope not." She said with a smile. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if you died."

"Bawl for days I hope." He said with a smirk.

Her smile grew. "Definitely."

He kissed her again, then took her hand gently in his and led her towards the front door. She rested her head on his back as he fiddled with his keys for a moment. Then when the door opened, he let her in before him, before closing the door behind both of them.

He turned on a lamp, which cast a hazy glow about the area. Everything looked untouched, and spotlessly clean. But Rin's focus was on one thing: the staircase.

"You want to watch a movie?" He asked, but Rin could tell his heart wasn't in it. His tone had become husky, implying that he was interested in something completely different.

She turned around to face him, and she could tell immediately that their shared a common thought. "I'm tired." She said softly. "I want to lie down. And–" her face pinked slightly, but she would finish this sentence. "–I want you to lie down with me."

He smiled slowly. "You want my company?"

She shrugged, but was smiling as well. "Something like that."

He nodded and took her hand again, this time leading her up the stairs, towards his bedroom. She had only been up these stairs one other time before, been to his room only once. But that was a long time ago, two years ago: an old memory.

Now as he opened the bedroom door, and gently pulled her inside with him, she knew they would make new memories tonight.


End file.
